Un nuevo año y ¿un nuevo amor?
by Mimi Star
Summary: Por fin! CAPITULO 11 ARRIBA! Toda historia tiene un final y la mía lo tiene je, gracias a todos los que leyeron mi fic y pues espero que mi trabajo les haya gustado. HyA FOREVER
1. Default Chapter

Hace ya una semana que Arnold junto con Gerald y Helga salvaron el vecindario, la vida de su barrio volvió a ser la misma y también la vida escolar, era hora de reanudar las clases, los chicos ya comenzaban el 5 año de primaria y todos estaban emocionados con los sucesos ocurridos.  
  
En el autobús  
  
Buenos días Gerald-  
  
Que tal viejo?- dijo Gerald haciéndole un lugar a Arnold - sabes viejo es grandioso, la semana pasada estuvimos a punto de perder nuestro barrio y ahora regresamos a clases, estoy seguro que todos hablaran de lo ocurrido  
  
Es verdad, uno no salva el vecindario todos los días  
  
Tu lo has dicho viejo, tal ves tengamos mas suerte con las chicas no crees Arnold? - en ese momento Helga iba subiendo y escucho su conversación  
  
Escuche bien- dijo parándose frente a ellos - creen que por k salvaron el vecindario serán mas populares?, no sueñen zopencos eso no pasara - dijo en vos de burla, Arnold se le quedo viendo de una manera extraña pero no dijo nada y Helga se fue riendo  
  
Hay por que tiene que ser tan molesta- dijo Gerald - por cierto Arnold aun no me explicas que estaba haciendo Helga en la torre de Future Tech  
  
Pues... - en ese momento llego Lila  
  
Arnold ya me entere de que salvaste el vecindario, lastima que no pude estar aquí para ayudarte seguramente fue muy difícil para ti y Gerald no? - dijo mirándolos  
  
No fue tanto Lila recibimos mucha ayuda- dijo Arnold  
  
Es cierto, los chicos nos ayudaron a planear varias cosas además estaba Bridget y no olvidemos a voz ronca (deeply voice en ingles) sin el no hubiéramos podido hacerlo...  
  
Vaya pues entonces tuvieron una semana muy emocionante no, Arnold - dijo Lila viéndolo, Arnold no contestaba, estaba pensando en lo sucedido en la torre cuando descubrió que voz ronca era Helga, a pesar que después habian "aclarado" las cosas, cada ves que pensaba en eso se sentía muy confundido.  
  
Arnold... viejo... ARNOLD!!! - en ese momento Arnold reacciono  
  
Eh... lo siento es que me distraje- dijo algo apenado, Lila lo miraba insistentemente y hacia que se pusiera nervioso  
  
Te decía que a fin de cuentas no supimos quien era voz ronca- en ese momento el autobús se detuvo  
  
Bueno chicos... los veré en el salón - dijo Lila sonriendo y se fue, Arnold y Gerald bajaron poco después.  
  
Sabes viejo andas muy distraído, y eso que Lila estaba con nosotros, ¿en que pensabas eh?  
  
En nada en especial Gerald  
  
Lo que tu digas viejo - dijo no muy convencido mientras entraban al salón.  
  
Mientras tanto Helga había estado buscando a Pheobe en el autobús, pero ella no lo había tomado así que entro a su nueva aula de 5 año y la espero, no tardo mucho en que Pheobe apareciera por la puerta.  
  
Buenos días Helga- dijo sonriendo y sentándose a su lado  
  
Pheobe donde estabas, necesitaba hablar de cosas muy importantes contigo  
  
Lo siento, pero es que me retrase al desayunar y no alcance el autobús y mi papa me trajo pero... ¿qué es lo que pasa? Desde el viernes me dijiste que tenias que decirme algo...  
  
Bueno pues se trata de Ar...- en ese momento entro Lila seguida de Gerald y Arnold - te diré a la hora del almuerzo ahora es muy arriesgado hacerlo  
  
Esta bien Helga.  
  
Las clases comenzaron cuando su nuevo profesor el Sr. Jackson entro al aula, era un tipo alto de pelo castaño y ojos negros usaba unos lentes pequeños cuando leía, era un buen hombre aunque si era algo estricto; cuando entro toda el aula se quedo en silencio.  
  
Buenos días niños mi nombre es Peter Jackson y seré su profesor durante este curso, bueno antes de empezar me gustaría darles un anuncio, el director Wartz me acaba de comunicar que se a implantado un nuevo plan educativo y ahora tendrán una materia mas.- todos los alumnos hicieron notar su inconformidad sobre la noticia. - Calma, clama estoy seguro que aunque no les agrada la idea cuando la conozcan bien les gustara  
  
Profesor - dijo Eugene levantando la mano - y de que se trata esa nueva materia  
  
Es sobre el arte - dijo este respondiendo a la pregunta de Eugene, pero no pudo continuar por que Helga lo interrumpió  
  
Arte?? Y a nosotros de que nos sirve el arte, no creo que alguien de aquí tenga dote de pintor profesor  
  
El arte no es solo la pintura, señorita...  
  
Helga G. Pataki, profesor-  
  
Bien Helga, el arte es una forma de expresar los sentimientos que las personas tienen en si, desde la alegría y soledad hasta el odio y el amor, es la forma en que la persona, en este caso el artista toma lo que tiene a su alrededor y lo transforma en algo bello o triste según el sentimiento y estado de animo de la persona.- con las cosas que el Sr. Jackson dijo Helga se sintió muy identificada  
  
"Vaya con razón todos los poemas que le escribo a Arnold son tan bonitos, (suspiro) el es mi mejor muso y cuando pienso en el mi mundo es color de rosa, oh Arnold mi amor!!!"- dijo mirando de reojo a Arnold  
  
Profesor - dijo Ronda - y que tipos de arte hay?  
  
Bueno los tipos de arte son muchos, los mas famosos son la pintura, el dibujo, la música, la literatura- se detuvo un momento y miro a su grupo sonriendo, se dio cuenta que había logrado que todos prestaran atención, después continuo - haber díganme estoy seguro que alguno de ustedes a oído de una artista famoso, ¿quien podría mencionarme uno? - ahora fueron varias manos las que se alzaron y el Sr. Jackson le dio la palabra a Arnold  
  
Existe un pintor del que mi abuelo menciono en una ocasión, creo que se llamaba Picazo  
  
Muy bien, alguien mas? - dijo y miro a Harold quien no sabia si contestar o no Creo que mi madre menciono a una pintora mexicana... como se llamaba - dijo mientras jugueteaba con su lápiz - Freda Kahlo - dijo al fin, el profesor sonrió  
  
Esta bien solo que es Frida, no Ferda - dijo y repitió la pregunta - alguien mas?- dijo y Helga levanto la mano - si Helga?  
  
También esta Sheakspeare profesor - dijo sonriendo un poco  
  
Excelente, como ven aunque ustedes no lo sepan están rodeados por el arte, y tienen conocimiento sobre el, aunque sea un poco pero lo tienen, ahora bien esto no es mas una materia opcional, hay varios talleres de los cuales podrán elegir uno y asistir, al final de clases quiero que todos por favor vean la pizarra que esta en el pasillo, hay vienen los diversos cursos y el horario en el que estarán, hay también hay una hoja donde anotaran su nombre según el taller que escojan, bien eso era todo lo que quería informarles, ahora saquen su libro de matemáticas en la pagina 13. - otra ves hubo descontento entre lo alumnos  
  
Las clases siguieron como todos los días, la única diferencia es que Helga había dejado de lanzarle bolitas de papel a Arnold algo que le extraño mucho. A la hora del almuerzo todos salieron a excepción de Helga y Pheope que salieron hasta el final.  
  
Bien Helga que era lo que querías decirme?- dijo mientras salían del aula  
  
Bueno Pheope...- en ese momento se acercan Arnold y Gerald  
  
Oye Pheope podrías ayudarnos en algo - dijo Gerald mirando a esta ultima Es que yo... dijo mirando a Helga  
  
Esta bien Pheope luego te lo diré, te veré en la cafetería, adiós - se fue sin mirar a los nuevos acompañantes de su amiga  
  
¿Qué le pasa? - dijo Arnold, Gerald solo se encogió de hombros.  
  
Helga se dirigió a la cafetería, pensando en muchas cosas, pero todas tenían que ver con Arnold.  
  
"Triste es mi suerte, a pesar de que ya le dije la verdad, aun no puedo cambiar mi forma de ser con el, pero es que... para que voy a cambiar si el prefiere creer que lo odio, a pesar de que sabe que no es verdad, no tomo en cuenta lo que le dije, hay Helga Pataki por que tuviste que decirle la verdad, por que" - en ese momento choco contra alguien y no se dio cuenta de que en ese momento algo se le había caído - lo siento - se disculpo y vio quien era la persona con la que había chocado, era su nuevo profesor  
  
No hay problema Helga - dijo el Sr. Jackson  
  
Bueno con permiso- dijo y se dirigió hacia la barra, en ese momento el Sr. Jackson miro el piso y vio lo que Helga había tirado sin querer, se agacho y cuando lo tenia en su mano, sonrió y se dirigió hacia ella quien ya estaba sentada en una mesa sola.  
  
Discúlpame Helga - dijo sonriendo, ella lo miro extrañada - pero creo que esto es tuyo ¿no? - dijo y al ver lo que tenia su profesor en la mano los colores se le subieron a la cara  
  
Mi... mi relicario- dijo totalmente roja y lo tomo, el profesor no dejaba de sonreír - mu...muchísimas gracias profesor, no se que hubiera hecho si lo perdía - dijo sin verlo  
  
Esta bien Helga no tienes que agradecer, bueno ya tengo que regresar, hasta luego - dijo y antes de irse se volvió y le dijo - ah y no te preocupes tu secreto esta a salvo - al terminar de decir esto se fue, Helga se quedo desconcertada pero al final sonrió, aun sonrojada miro su relicario y lo guardo  
  
Pheope, Arnold y Gerald iban entrando a la cafetería cuando Helga ya estaba en la mesa.  
  
Vaya, Arnold creo que ya no hay mesas libres - dijo Gerald  
  
Por que no se sientan conmigo y con Helga - les propuso Pheope  
  
No crees que a Helga le moleste? - dijo Arnold  
  
No, no te preocupes...  
  
Vaya pero que extraña escena- dijo Gerald De que hablas?- pregunto Arnold  
  
Vean a Helga- dijo Gerald, Pheope y Arnold voltearon hacia donde estaba Helga, y vieron como el Sr. Jackson le entregaba algo a Helga y como se sonrojaba, se quedaron viendo hasta que su maestro se fue, y notaron la sonrisa en la cara de Helga, después de tomar su comida los tres se dirigieron hacia donde estaba Helga quien ya casi terminaba de comer.  
  
Vaya, hasta que llegas Pheope, te estuve esperando pero supuse que tardarías mas y empecé a comer sola - dijo mirándola y luego mirando a sus acompañantes  
  
Lo siento Helga, es que nos entretuvimos un poco - dijo sentándose a su lado  
  
Oye Helga podemos sentarnos con ustedes, es que ya no hay mesas libres - dijo Arnold esperando una queja como respuesta  
  
Claro cabeza de balón, no hay problema - dijo mientras terminaba su pudín de tapioca, Arnold y Gerald se miraron sorprendidos y tomaron asiento, Pheope la miro extrañada  
  
Helga te sucede algo?- pregunto a su amiga, ella la miro  
  
No Pheope que puede pasarme? - dijo sonriendo - bueno yo ya acabe, y lamento no poder quedarme a hacerles compañía pero, tengo algo que hacer - dijo levantándose - los veré en el salón - dijo y se fue, ellos solo se miraron sin entender lo que pasaba.  
  
Las siguientes horas pasaron normalmente, Pheope no había podido hablar con Helga sobre lo sucedido en la cafetería pues el Sr. Jackson les había puesto diferentes actividades en equipo y tenían que hacerlas sin distraerse, a ultima hora solo les había puesto a leer su libro de historia, Pheope pensaba aprovechar esa clase para hablar con ella pero el Sr. Simmons entro al aula  
  
Buenas tardes chicos- dijo sonriendo  
  
Buenas tardes Sr. Simmons - dijo su antiguo grupo  
  
Bueno prosigan con su trabajo solo quisiera hablar contigo Helga - ella se extraño y se acerco a sus maestros  
  
Que pasa?- pregunto esta, el Sr. Simmons le sonrió  
  
Solo quería darte un consejo Helga, supongo que el Sr. Jackson ya les explico todo sobre su nuevo taller de arte  
  
Si - se limito a decir  
  
Bueno el taller es opcional según la que quieras tomar, pero creo que seria bueno que escogieras el de Literatura, pues ya que tienes la facilidad de escribir cosas muy bonitas, y creo que eso te ayudara a mejorar - Helga se sintió muy nerviosa  
  
"Que rayos todo el mundo ya sabe que los poemas que escribo son para Arnold?"- pensó  
  
Helga escribe cosas muy bonitas Peter, tiene un gran don para eso- dijo el señor Simmons dirigiéndose al nuevo maestro  
  
En verdad? Pues entonces el taller te ayudara mucho Helga, la literatura es uno de los artes mas bonitos, bueno a mi parecer - dijo sonriendo  
  
Es cierto, ¿Helga sabias que el profesor Jackson es el que impartirá ese curso? El sabe mucho de la literatura, seria bueno que pensaras en meter  
  
Lo are - dijo al fin - Muchas gracias  
  
Bien ahora regresa a tu lugar - le dijo su maestro, Helga regreso a su lugar Pheope la esperaba  
  
Que te dijo? - pregunto ella  
  
Solo me dio un consejo sobre el taller... - en ese momento toco la campana Bueno chicos nos veremos mañana y no olviden que mañana comienza el taller de arte, no falten - dijo su maestro y salió del aula junto con el Sr. Simmons  
  
Bueno Helga ya me puedes decir eso que esta mañana era de extrema importancia?- dijo Pheope mientras guardaba sus cosas  
  
Ya Pheope claro que te voy a decir, pero no es mi culpa que nos hayan interrumpido toda la tarde, bueno lo que pasa es que...-  
  
Hola chicas!- dijo Gerald sonriendo - estas lista Phep`s?? - Helga miro extrañada a su amiga  
  
Hay olvide decirte Helga, quede de ayudar a Arnold y Gerald con unos problemas que no entendieron- dijo algo apenada  
  
Pero puedes venir si quieres Helga - dijo Arnold  
  
No, gracias Arnoldo, tengo otras cosas que hacer - dijo tomando su mochila - entonces, mañana te contare todo Pheope - salió del salón seguida de Arnold, Gerald y Pheope en el pasillo todos los alumnos de 5º estaban escogiendo su taller, Helga miro la pizarra, tomo la pluma y escribió su nombre en el taller de Literatura - Hasta mañana- dijo pasando junto a ellos  
  
Helga iba caminando por la calle sola, realmente se sentía mal por lo ocurrido ese día con Pheope.  
  
"Rayos ya ni tengo tiempo de hablar con mi mejor amiga, no se si ya prefiera pasar mas tiempo con Gerald o es que en verdad necesitan su ayuda... que va Lila también es buena con las matemáticas, por que no se lo pidieron a ella, ella es la señorita perfección por que se lo pidieron justamente a Pheope, ahora que necesito hablar con ella"- al llegar a su casa se fue directo a su cuarto y se tumbo en la cama - "bueno es solo un día, creo que puedo esperar..."- en ese momento Helga suspiro y sin razón aparente sonrío 


	2. La Clase

Hola!!! Este es el segundo capitulo de mi fic, espero que les este gustando leerlo como a mi hacerlo; me gustaría mucho que si tienen alguna opinión, queja o sugerencia me lo manden a mi e-mail mimi_star_nyo@hotmail.com o me lo digan en los reviews.  
  
Bueno solo me queda disculparme por cualquier error ya sea de ortografía o si se me juntan textos o cosas por el estilo, es el primer fic que subo y apenas me estoy adaptando. Weno eso era todo y gracias por leer mi fic ^^  
  
!!!Arnold y Helga for ever!!!! *^^*  
Capitulo 2: La Clase  
  
La mañana siguiente Helga se levanto mas temprano de lo acostumbrado, tenia pensado pasar por Pheope para ir juntas a la escuela, y poder platicarle lo sucedido con Arnold la semana anterior. Salió de casa con el tiempo justo para llegar por Pheope, poder charlar con ella y llegar a tiempo a clases. Al llegar quien le abrió fue la madre de Pheope.  
  
Buenos días Sra. Heyerdal esta Pheope  
  
Buenos días Helga - le dijo sonriendo - no, Pheope se fue hace como 10 minutos, vinieron por ella.  
  
Vinieron por ella???  
  
Si, no supe quien era pues se fue muy rápido, yo pensaba que eras tu - reconoció la madre de su mejor amiga  
  
No, yo vengo de mi casa, bueno pues ni modo será mejor que me vaya o llegare tarde, hasta luego Sra. Heyerdal- Helga iba completamente desconcertada por la actitud de su amiga  
  
"Pero que le pasa a Pheope ella no es así, además quien vendría por ella, yo que sepa ninguno de sus amigos... esperen un momento k estoy diciendo? Yo soy su única amiga, Pheope no tiene otra amiga aparte de mi... ¿o si? - en ese momento choco contra alguien y callo al suelo ella vio a la persona con la que había chocado  
  
Arnold!!!... es decir ¡tenias que ser tu cabeza de balón!- dijo y se levanto rápidamente - ya se me había hecho que la suerte de no toparme contigo había durado demasiado - dijo y comenzó a caminar ya que no faltaba mucho para llegar a la escuela  
  
Lo... siento Helga- dijo caminando también, Arnold la miraba con insistencia, como queriendo encontrar algo, eso hacia que Helga se pusiera muy nerviosa  
  
¿Qué tengo algo en la cara Arnoldo??? - se quejo parándose frente a el  
  
Nada es solo que...- comenzó a decir  
  
¿Que, que?  
  
"Que me pasa por que me tengo que poner así, es mas por que la estaba mirando, Helga es la misma molesta y grosera de siempre y nunca va a cambiar"- Helga lo miraba con impaciencia - no es nada Helga  
  
Bueno pues a la otra que quieras ver a alguien, mira a otra persona Arnoldo!- dijo y camino mas rápido dejando a Arnold algo desconcertado  
  
Creo que es lo que haré Helga - dijo casi en un murmullo  
  
"Helga Pataki eres un tonta, tonta, tonta"- pensaba cuando por fin llego a la escuela, cuando iba para su salón vio algo que contesto las preguntas de esa mañana, hay estaban Pheope su mejor amiga con... Gerald?? estaban muy entretenidos charlando, y decidió acercarse  
  
Vaya con que aquí estas Pheope - ellos voltearon a verla  
  
Helga!... hola ya llegaste- dijo su amiga  
  
Hola Helga!- saludo su acompañante  
  
Si hola- dijo mirándolo un poco y volvió a ver a su amiga - oye Pheope sabes, pase a tu casa y tu no estabas...  
  
Ah si es que, Gerald paso por mi teníamos que...-  
  
Si ya se... tenias que ayudarle con unos problemas que no entendio - Pheope la miro algo nerviosa  
  
Si así es pero...- Pheope se veía nerviosa y quiso cambiar el tema - pero dime para que fuiste primero a mi casa?  
  
Bueno pues... - miro a Gerald y volvió a ver a su amiga - pues eso hacen las amigas no, además tu y yo teníamos una conversación pendiente lo recuerdas? - miro a su amiga esperando una respuesta, pero Pheope no contestaba nada solo la miraba sin entender  
  
Cual conversación???  
  
Eh... no Pheope no es nada - dijo Helga algo sentida, a pesar de que sabia aparentar cuando todo el mundo no la tomaba en cuenta, Pheope era la que siempre estaba con ella y ahora, había olvidado algo muy importante para Helga - sabes que me tengo que ir Pheope ya va a comenzar el taller y no puedo llegar tarde, adiós - dijo y salió corriendo, Pheope se quedo pensando y luego comprendió lo sucedido  
  
Hay no puede ser!!!- dijo ella  
  
Que pasa?  
  
Olvide que Helga me tenia que decir algo sobre Ar... - de pronto se tapo la boca dándose cuenta de lo que iba a decir, su acompañante la miraba extrañado - sobre... Aritmacia - dijo y salió corriendo detrás de Helga, Gerald se quedo pensando unos momentos poco después llego Arnold  
  
Hola Gerald - el lo miro  
  
Ah hola Arnold- dijo sonriendo  
  
Te sucede algo?  
  
No, no es nada vamos - comenzaron a caminar - oye viejo... tu sabes lo que es Aritmacia?- Arnold lo miro extrañado  
  
Aritmacia?...- Gerald solo asintió con la cabeza - ni idea  
  
Bueno... oye cambiando de tema a que taller te metiste a fin de cuentas?  
  
Música  
  
Música??? pero si no sabes tocar mas que la armónica  
  
Lo se pero por eso me metí - le dijo sonriendo a su amigo - te imaginas si aprendo a tocar la guitarra podría llevarle serenata a Lila - dijo y comenzó a imaginárselo (N/A: ya saben se le formo una nubecita... y Gerald se la deshizo ^^U)  
  
Vaya ya te habías tardado viejo - dijo sonriendo - pero mejor nos apuramos que llegaremos tarde al taller  
  
Es cierto, vamos  
  
Mientras tanto Pheope no había podido alcanzar a Helga, pues ella entro seguida de su maestro el Sr. Jackson  
  
Bueno pues... tendré que hablar con ella al terminar la clase- dijo y se fue a su salón  
  
Helga entro muy deprimida al salón era la primera en llegar y se sentó en el primer asiento que vio, se sentía realmente mal  
  
"No puede ser posible esto, como Pheope pudo a ver olvidado que tenia que hablarle de Arnold, tengo esto aquí adentro queriendo salir y ella es la única persona en quien confió, la única que conoce todos mis secretos y ahora... se olvido de mi por estar con Gerald, bonito momento en que se llego a fijar en mi amiga... no es que me moleste solo que ahora ya no podremos charlar, y ahora yo estaré sola..."- dijo recargándose en su pupitre - "soy patética, desde cuando Helga Pataki necesita a alguien... a quien engaño, necesito a Pheope... pero ella ya no me necesita a mi, entonces que hago?" - en ese momento alguien la saco de sus pensamientos  
  
Buenos días Helga - era su profesor, el Sr. Jackson la miraba sonriendo  
  
Buenos días - dijo son muchos ánimos y el lo noto Te sucede algo? - ella no respondió solo miraba al suelo - puedes decirme lo que quieras Helga, tal ves te pueda ayudar -ella lo miro dudosa pero al final hablo  
  
Es que... tuve un problema, con una amiga - se sentía muy extraña hablando de sus problemas con un maestro, pero continuo - mi mejor amiga, mejor dicho mi única amiga y pues me siento...  
  
Sola - su profesor termino la frase, ella solo asintió - bueno pues eso es fácil de solucionar, solo tienen que conversar y aclarar las cosas  
  
Es que en si no peleamos... solo que ella ahora esta con un chico y ya no podemos hablar  
  
Oh pues eso es otra cosa...- se detuvo un momento y se acomodo las gafas - pues lo que podrías hacer es conseguir nuevos amigos de tu grupo o de otros, puedes aprovechar el taller para conocer gente  
  
Pero yo no soy nada sociable, no se me da eso - confeso algo apenada  
  
Bueno pero eso puede cambiar, solo basta con que no te cierres y seas tu misma  
  
Ese es el problema soy demasiado yo y nadie me soporta- su profesor no pudo reír un poco  
  
No te preocupes estoy seguro que conseguirás amigos tal ves no muy pronto pero los tendrás...- Helga hizo un gesto de desacuerdo - y con lo que respecta a tu amiga, traten de hablar y estoy seguro que volverán a ser tan buenas amigas como antes - en ese momento sonó la campana y todos los miembros del taller de literatura comenzaron a entrar  
  
Buenos días chicos este es el taller de literatura y aunque estoy seguro de que todos tienen una idea de lo que es la literatura quiero que veamos su verdadero significado, como verán en su pupitre tienen un libro, quiero que lo abran en la pagina 9 - todos los chicos comenzaron a tomar y abrir los libros - bien usted señorita - dijo señalando a una chica que estaba al lado de Helga  
  
Soy Amanda Andly Bien señorita Andly lea el primer párrafo por favor - ella asintió y comenzó a leer  
  
Todos conocemos el arte, esta a nuestro alrededor uno de los mas importante y hermoso es la literatura... - así prosiguió la clase, el Sr. Jackson explico el significado de la literatura, su origen ejemplos y los tipos de literatura en los cuales se incluían los poemas, al explicar la estructura de estos la clase concluyo.  
  
Bueno chicos la clase de hoy termino, pero de tarea... - el descontento de los alumnos se hizo presente, el profesor solo sonrió - tendrán que escribir un poema de lo que ustedes quieran, pero que sea algo original, conozco muy bien los libros de poemas y no me podrán engañar así que... nos veremos mañana - Helga recogió sus cosas y se dirigió hacia su maestro - que pasa Helga?  
  
Nada solo... gracias por el consejo profesor - dijo sonriendo No hay de que - le dijo también sonriendo  
  
Bueno... ya me voy, nos veremos en el salón profesor - dijo y se dirigió hacia su salón donde la esperaba Pheope  
  
Helga, hola!- dijo  
  
Hola Phep`s - dijo mientras tomaba asiento - que tal la clase?  
  
Pues estuvo bien y que tal la tuya?  
  
Estupenda, el Sr. Jackson es muy buen maestro  
  
Que bien - Pheope no sabia como empezar - oye Helga sobre lo de hace rato yo quería disculparme...- no pudo terminar por que Helga la interrumpió  
  
No te preocupes Pheope te entiendo... se que te gusta Gerald - dijo eso muy bajo para que solo ella lo oyera, Pheope se sonrojo - entiendo que quieres estar con el y que se te olvido al estar con el - Helga era muy convincente y Pheope ya se sentía mas tranquila lo único malo era que Helga no se podía convencer a si misma- y dime ya son novios? - esta pregunta hizo que su amiga se sonrojara mucho  
  
No, solo... no somos novios Helga - dijo algo apenada  
  
No te preocupes no creo que se tarde mucho en pedírtelo - Helga sonrió lo mejor que pudo, Pheope también pero decidió cambiar de tema  
  
Entonces... no estas molesta  
  
No Pheope  
  
Bueno, pues entonces dime lo que paso -en ese momento entro el maestro  
  
Te lo diré después  
  
El día transcurrió normalmente, todo el día Helga había estado evitando que Pheope le preguntara sobre Arnold, y cuando ella decidía decirlo, siempre aparecía Gerald o alguien a interrumpir así que al final del día tenia pensado invitar a Pheope a cenar a su casa  
  
Oye Pheope te gustaría...- en ese momento Gerald se acerco (N/A: Que inoportuno yo ya lo hubiera ahorcado ¬¬U)  
  
Hola Pheope, que tal Helga - esta solo atino a sonreír - te gustaría ir a tomar un helado Pheope?  
  
Este no se...- dijo mirando a Helga  
  
Esta bien ve, no necesitas pedirme permiso - le dijo sonriendo  
  
Pero no querías decirme algo  
  
Nah, olvídalo no es importante  
  
Esta bien, hasta mañana - dijo y se fue junto con Gerald, Helga suspiro y comenzó a caminar rumbo a su casa, no estaba muy lejos cuando escucho que alguien le hablaba  
  
Hola Helga- ella se volteo pera ver quien era  
  
Ah eres tu cabeza de balón... ¿qué quieres? - dijo fingiendo normalidad  
  
Pues nada realmente, es que vi que venias sola y pensé que podríamos irnos juntos - dijo mirándola  
  
"Hay vamos de nuevo con esa mirada..." Esta bien Arnoldo pero te quiero a un metro de distancia de mi ok - dijo mirándolo también, el solo asintió y comenzaron a caminar juntos  
  
"Bueno a pesar de todo lo que me paso hoy, este día no termino tan mal" - pensó Helga y sin poder evitarlo sonrió, Helga estaba muy distraída en sus pensamientos y no se dio cuenta que Arnold la miraba  
  
"Vaya sonrió, debe ser algo muy bueno para que sonría así" - volvió la vista al camino pero siguió pensando en lo mismo- "debería hacerlo mas seguido, así se ve... linda" 


	3. Poemas y una nueva amistad

Hola aquí estoy de nuevo!!!  
  
Lamento mucho la demora de este capitulo pero con la graduación, inscripción, escuela etc, etc, etc... no tuve tiempo de seguirle, y cuando me sentaba para escribir sufría de una perdida de inspiración y pues no sabia ni que, pero aquí esta el tercer capitulo y pues espero que les guste espero que me digan sus opiniones sobre como va, y también sus ideas estoy abierta para los consejos ^^ y quejas también. Gracias a todos por leer mi fic y les prometo que no tardare tanto para publicar el otro capitulo.  
  
!!!!Arnold y Helga For Ever!!!!!  
  
Capitulo 3: Poemas y una nueva amistad  
  
Al día siguiente la clase del Sr. Jackson comenzó por una exposición de los poemas que habían escrito los alumnos para su tarea, todos poco a poco comenzaron a pasar y decir sus pequeños poemas, al terminar cada uno el profesor les preguntaba cual había sido su inspiración para los poemas, todos vacilaban ante esta pregunta pero hubo una chica que llamo la atención de Helga  
  
Bien quien sigue a ver... a si señorita Andly sigue usted y por ultimo va la señorita Pataki...- la chica que Helga ya conocía de la clase anterior se levanto y camino hacia el frente, todos prestaban atención la chica parecía algo nerviosa pero dio un largo suspiro y comenzó a recitar el poema:  
  
Quiero ser en tu vida...  
  
Quiero ser en tu vida, algo más que un instante,  
  
algo más que una sombra y algo más que un afán,  
  
Quiero ser en ti misma una huella imborrable  
  
y un recuerdo constante y una sola verdad.  
  
Palpitar en tus rezos con temor a abandono.  
  
Ser en todo y por todo complemento de ti.  
  
Una sed infinita de caricias y besos,  
  
pero no una costumbre de estar cerca de mí.  
  
Quiero ser en tu vida, una pena de ausencia  
  
y un dolor de distancia y una eterna amistad.  
  
Algo más que una imagen y algo más que el ensueño  
  
que venciendo caminos llega, pasa y se va.  
  
Ser el llanto en tus ojos y en tus labios la risa,  
  
ser el fin y el principio, la tiniebla y la luz  
  
y la tierra y el cielo. y la vida y la muerte.  
  
Ser igual a lo que en mi vida has venido a ser tú.  
  
Al terminar, todos estaban sorprendidos ante el poema escrito por su compañera, y la miraban, Amanda había dicho todo el poema con los ojos cerrados y al abrirlos se encontró con la mirada de todos los presentes, entonces los colores se le subieron a la cabeza y miro a su profesor para poder regresar a su asiento, el Sr. Jackson asintió y la chica se dirigió a su asiento para acurrucarse tanto como si quisiera desaparecer, el Sr. Jackson sonreía mas cuando miro a Helga  
  
Bien ahora es su turno Srita. Pataki, al momento Helga se levanto y se dirigió hacia e lugar en el que momentos antes su compañera había estado, todos seguían hablando hasta que Helga estuvo lista para recitar el poema  
  
"Bien Helga es hora de hacerlo... solo es un tonto poema...en el cual puse mi corazón, pero claro que podré hacerlo"- pensaba esta para si misma, pero al sentir las miradas de todos los presentes en ella, se puso muy nerviosa, ya había pasado un minutó y ella no decía nada, las palabras simplemente no salían - "Helga demonios haz algo!!!"- cuando ya sentía que no podría decir nada su atención se poso en su compañera Amanda que trataba de llamar su atención, cuando ella noto que lo había logrado saco le mostró una libreta donde había escrito en color rojo unas palabras, Helga las leyó -" Solo respira y piensa que estas sola" - Helga la miro extrañada y ella solo le sonrió, entonces Helga respiro hondo y siguió el consejo de su compañera, entonces comenzó a hablar...  
  
Oh destino cruel ¿por qué me separas de aquello que adoro? ¿porque pones tantos obstáculos en mi oscuro destino? ¿Qué acaso estoy destinada a vagar tan cerca y tan lejos de mi dulce amor.?  
  
Oh inspiración divina, oh faro que me guía por el tormentoso mar de la vida, oh mi ensueño dorado que estas tan lejos y tan cerca, tan cerca como están los sueños de la noche y tan lejos como los sueños de la realidad, tan cerca como cada respiro que doy y cada latido de mi corazón, y estando tan lejos como esta la luna del sol, tan lejos como son distintos la vida y la muerte Oh mi amado tan grande es mi amor que no puede contenerse en simples palabras vanas, y tan grande es mi tristeza que siento al no tenerte que me carcome día a día o luz de mi esperanza amor de mis amores te amo, te respiro, te vivo, todo lo hago por ti desde que amanece hasta que anochece desde el día en que te vi, desde el día que me sonreíste tan sinceramente como tan solo tu puedes hacerlo ahora solo puedo decir que, vivo por ti y muero sin ti.  
  
Oh mi amado yo seguiré aquí, muriendo cuando te vas y viviendo cuando te tengo tan cerca pero tan lejos de mí, mi amor te pertenece y eso no cambiara, y aunque tu amor no sea para mi yo estaré aquí para ti esperando en la oscuridad y en la luz...  
  
Al terminar Helga abrió los ojos y vio que todos la miraban muy sorprendidos y se sonrojo levemente entonces sin decir nada se fue a sentar a su pupitre, poco después de esto el Sr. Jackson comenzó a hablar  
  
Muchas gracias chicas sus poemas fueron realmente buenos...- dijo sonriéndole a Helga y Amanda, después miro a todo el grupo - espero que con esta presentación se hayan dado cuenta de la forma correcta de hacer la tarea - todos se movieron incómodos en sus asientos - bien pues la clase de hoy termino, de tarea terminen el capitulo mañana hablaremos de ello, los veo mañana - al decir esto todos comenzaron a salir del salón, pero antes de que Helga y Amanda salieran el Sr. Jackson las llamo  
  
Sí profesor?? - pregunto tímidamente Amanda  
  
Quería felicitarlas hicieron un gran trabajo al escribir esos poemas, me agrada ver que le pongan entusiasmo a la clase y que les guste, esa es la clave para lograr hacer lo que uno se propone - las chicas escuchaban sonriendo al maestro - si no les molestaría me gustaría que me prestaran sus poemas quisiera mostrárselos al Sr. Simmons, ya que el me esta ayudando con las ideas para la clase - las chicas se miraron extrañadas pero asintieron  
  
Claro - dijo Amanda dándole la hoja de su poema, Helga no estaba segura de hacerlo  
  
Helga?  
  
Bien yo...  
  
No te preocupes solo lo vera el Sr. Simmons y yo... lo prometo - Helga suspiro y le entrego el papel  
  
De acuerdo - dijo sin ganas  
  
Bien pues eso era todo chicas ya pueden irse - las chicas estaban apunto de salir cuando su maestro agrego - y no pierdan esas ganas ni su inspiración sea la que sea - Helga supo a lo que se refería pero no dijo nada y solo asintió y salió junto a su compañera  
  
Vaya pensé que nos iba a regañar o algo - comento Amanda ya fuera del salón  
  
Por que lo haría, si no hicimos nada malo  
  
Es verdad... por cierto tu poema estuvo muy profundo me gusto mucho...- le dijo Amanda sonriendo  
  
Muchas gracias... el tuyo también estuvo muy bonito! - dijo Helga sonriéndole también - por cierto muchísimas gracias por haberme ayudado cuando estaba enfrente, si no hubiera sido por ti me hubiera quedado hay el resto de la tarde  
  
No hay de que... - le dijo sonriendo - sé lo que se siente que te pase eso, a mí me a pasado solo que aprendí que la mejor manera de no ponerse nerviosa es tranquilizarse y pensar que estas sola, eso me función muy bien  
  
Pues a mi también  
  
Me alegra! Bueno ya se nos hace tarde para las clases será mejor que nos vayamos  
  
Es cierto  
  
Oye por cierto no me e presentado yo me llamo Amanda Andly - dijo extendiéndole una mano en forma de saludo a pesar de que Helga ya lo sabia le sonrió cortésmente  
  
Mucho gusto yo soy Helga Pataki - dijo respondiendo a su saludo las dos chicas sonrieron  
  
Es un gusto ^^ oye Helga te gustaría almorzar conmigo esta tarde?  
  
Eh pues... - Helga dudo un momento - "no seria mala idea pero siempre almuerzo con Peophe... a si pero ahora no ya que esta con Gerald..." Claro por que no  
  
Bien entonces nos vemos en el almuerzo adiós  
  
Si adiós - Helga miro como su compañera corría hacia a su salón y después ella hizo lo mismo, al llegar a su salón la cual ya la estaba esperando  
  
Hola Helga que tal la clase  
  
Estuvo bien ^^ y que tal la tuya Peophe`s???  
  
Pues bien, realmente esperaba mas actividad pero bueno... oye Helga sabes aun estoy muy intrigada sobre el asunto de Ar... Mantecado  
  
Lo se Peophe pero ahorita no es momento para hablar de ello  
  
Es cierto pero podríamos hablar en el almuerzo no?  
  
Como, si Arnold y Gerald ahora almuerzan con nosotros  
  
Pues podría hablar con Gerald... seguro el entendería  
  
Bien si... - dijo Helga algo incomoda - lo que pasa Peophe es que quede de almorzar hoy con alguien mas  
  
Que??? - dijo su amiga sorprendida ante tal noticia - pe... pero Helga, con quien?  
  
Es una amiga... - Peophe la miro, ya que Helga siempre había dicho que ella era su única amiga - una compañera... del taller y vamos a hablar sobre eso... el taller  
  
Oh bien entiendo... - (que se siente que te cambien Peophe jajajaja XD) dijo Peophe - y por que no almuerzan con nosotros  
  
No, no, prefiero dejarla alejada de los zopencos "sin incluirte claro" del salón, luego la molestarían mucho y no, mejor así  
  
Bien... de acuerdo - Peophe sonrió y se dirigió a su asiento se sentía mal, a Helga le agradaba otra chica (como amigas ya saben ^^), iban a almorzar juntas y la acaba de conocer y ya la llamo su amiga, cuando antes ella era la única que ocupaba ese nombre, todas estas cosas y más pasaban por la cabeza de Peophe y le molestaba y mucho - "Ya deja de pensar en tonterías Peophe... no creo que nadie llegue a conocer tanto a Helga como yo, además de aguantarla"- ante este ultimo pensamiento sonrió y la clase continuo.  
  
A la hora del almuerzo todos se dirigieron a la cafetería, Helga iba con Peophe, Arnold y Gerald, al entrar comenzaron a buscar una mesa donde sentarse  
  
Miren chicos allá hay una mesa sola - les dijo Gerald  
  
Vamos antes de que nos la ganen - dijo Arnold mirando a las chicas  
  
Claro - dijo Peophe ellos comenzaron a caminar y Arnold noto que Helga aun estaba donde mismo buscando algo cuando lo encontró  
  
Helga... no vienes? - pregunto  
  
No es que, yo almorzare hoy con otra persona - dijo sonriendo un poco - nos vemos después del almuerzo chicos - dijo y se dirigió hacia una mesa en el fondo donde Amanda ya la esperaba  
  
Almorzara con alguien mas? - pregunto Gerald sorprendido - y quien es  
  
Una compañera suya del taller - dijo Peophe algo desanimada  
  
Vaya, pensé que solo nosotros podríamos soportarla  
  
Pues no es así... - Peophe le contesto fríamente, Gerald entonces se dio cuenta que había abierto la boca de mas y decidió callarse, Peophe y el se fueron hacia la mesa mientras Arnold veía a Helga de lejos aun extrañado, en eso alguien lo llamo  
  
Arnold! - el chico reconoció esa vos, era de Lila, ella lo miraba con preocupación y el solo le sonrió  
  
Hola Lila!  
  
Arnold estas bien??  
  
Claro por que la pregunta  
  
Has andado distraído desde ayer - dijo Lila mirándolo pero Arnold no dijo nada solo seguía sonriéndole, pero no igual que siempre, Lila lo notaba esa era una sonrisa falsa tratando de ocultas su preocupación pero hacia quien?? Lila miro hacia donde el miraba hacia unos momentos... Helga?? No lo creía o esperaba que no fuera así - pero seguro me equivoque ^^ ya que tu estas bien ¿no?  
  
Claro, oye Lila te gustaría almorzar con nosotros?  
  
Por supuesto - ella sonrió y los dos comenzaron a caminar hacia la mesa donde sus dos amigos los esperaban  
  
Mientras tanto Helga llego a la mesa donde ya se encontraba Amanda esperándola  
  
Hola Helga - le dijo sonriendo mientras esta tomaba asiento - pensé que no vendrías ya que estabas con tus amigos  
  
Claro que iba a venir, lo prometí no  
  
Si pero...  
  
Nada Helga G. Pataki nunca rompe una promesa - dijo esto con tanto queriendo convencerla pero en ves de eso Amanda comenzó a reír - oye que es tan gracioso?  
  
Tu - dijo sonriendo, Helga puso cara de ofendida - lo siento es que nunca había conocido a alguien como tu Helga, siempre has sido una chica ruda o bueno eso quieres mostrar ya que en el fondo no lo eres  
  
A si y como puedes asegurar eso? - pregunto Helga tratando de que su vos fuera lo mas amenazante posible  
  
Eso es sencillo... - dijo sonriendo - pero no te lo diré gratis  
  
Hu??? 0_o que es lo que quieres?  
  
Tu pudín de tapioca  
  
Queeee??? No olvídalo chica era el ultimo que había... además tu ya tienes uno - dijo Helga mirando su charola, entonces Amanda tomo el pudín y comenzó a comerlo cuando termino lo puso de nuevo en la charola  
  
Ves ya no ^^ entonces estas de acuerdo  
  
No, además que ganaría yo con que me dijeras como supiste... eh por que piensas eso de mí  
  
Pues no ganarías realmente nada, solo te darías cuenta, de que hay algo que te delata muy fácilmente y se que la mayoría de los chicos de tu salón lo saben pero no lo creen  
  
No lo se  
  
Vamos Helga solo es pudín  
  
Si pero es MI pudín... - Helga suspiro y la miro - de acuerdo  
  
Bien - Amanda tomo el pudín de la bandeja de Helga y lo puso en la suya  
  
Ahora veo que eres una chica muy oportunista  
  
Yo prefiero decir que soy astuta ^^ - dijo Amanda sonriendo - bueno, es muy sencillo saber como eres en realidad Helga  
  
A si... pues dime como  
  
Por tu manera de escribir, una persona fría e insensible nunca leería y mucho menos escribiría poesía, y tus poemas describen claramente tu forma de ser y tu no eres una chica fría e insensible, si no todo lo contrario eres una chica amigable, sensible y muy comprensiva  
  
Así que esa es tu opinión sobre mí  
  
Si, así es  
  
Pues chica mejor no le digas a nadie eso ya que te juzgaran loca... - dijo con mueca en el rostro - y con razón ya que yo no soy así  
  
Claro que lo eres, solo que no lo quieres demostrar y por eso usas esa mascara de malo modales y frialdad y aunque lo niegues yo se que es así  
  
Como puedes estar tan segura si me acabas de conocer  
  
Bien pues... por que yo en ese aspecto me parezco mucho a ti  
  
Como puedes decir eso si eres muy callada y muy dedicada en la escuela, tu y yo no nos parecemos en nada  
  
Claro que si... - Helga entendía cada vez menos a su compañera, y noto como ese brillo que tenia en los ojos desapareció de pronto - yo no siempre eh sido tan callada como me conociste sabes...  
  
Pues callada definitivamente no eres, por que no has parado de hablar en todo este rato - Amanda rió ante este comentario y Helga sonrió al ver que su mirada triste volvía a ser mas alegre  
  
Lo siento a veces no me puedo contener ^^  
  
No importa, pero dime a que te refieres con eso de que no siempre fuiste callada?  
  
Bien, yo siempre fui muy abierta con mis sentimientos, a veces de mas y eso fue lo que hizo que después reprimiera mis sentimientos... - Amanda se callo un momento y después continuo - cuando era mas chica, tenia muchos amigos, y me llevaba muy bien con todos o eso creía ya que en realidad nunca les agrade solo me hablaban por que sabían que yo tenia cierta facilidad en la escuela y me pedían ayuda cuando la necesitaban, yo llegue a escuchar como hablaban de mi pero no hice nada ya que uno de los chicos del grupo me gustaba mucho...- se detuvo un momento y luego continuo - yo tenia miedo de decirle lo que sentía, pero decidí decírselo ya que mi madre siempre me dijo que siempre debía de ser sincera con las personas importantes para mi y así lo hice  
  
¿Y que paso?  
  
Me rechazo, me dijo que nunca sentiría nada por mi, ya que ni si quiera me consideraba su amiga yo quede destrozada pero aun así no quería dejar de verlo y le dije que aun podría seguir ayudándole en las materias, pero el se negó y dijo que no volvería a haberme ya que le molestaba mi simple presencia cerca de el...  
  
Pero que desgra... - comenzó a decir Helga en voz alta y se paro pero se contuvo al ver que los demás volteaban a verla - ¿Y ustedes qué me ven?- le pregunto a los chicos de la mesa más cercana, ellos sin decir nada volvieron a sus asuntos, Helga se sentó de nuevo - Y tu le permitiste que te hablara así?  
  
No podía hacer nada, solo seguir con mi vida, aunque en ese momento estaba muy deprimida, trate de platicarle a mi madre lo sucedido pero no pude ya que cuando llegue a casa ella ya no estaba hay... - la mirada de su Amanda se quedo sin ese brillo que la caracterizaba  
  
¿¿Como??  
  
Mis padres siempre peleaban y ya habían hablado de divorciarse pero no lo habían hecho por mi, pero esa noche se fue sin siquiera despedirse, unas semanas mas tarde llegaron los papeles del divorcio, desde entonces no se mucho de mama, solo que esta en Nueva Inglaterra y que esta con un señor un poco mayor que ella, me manda cartas cada mes a veces cada dos meses, también me manda algo de dinero para mi  
  
Tu mama tiene novio??  
  
Si, es reportero igual que ella, tienen juntos mas casi ya un año, mi padre se puso muy mal cuando se entero, siempre la quiso mucho no como ella, y aunque ya lo acepto la extraña mucho, igual que yo... - sin poder evitarlo unas lagrimas escaparon de sus ojos, Helga se sentía responsable de la situación de su amiga  
  
Lamento haberte hecho recordar cosas que te duelen Amanda  
  
No importa Helga - dijo limpiándose las lagrimas fugitivas - sabes eres la primera persona con la que hablo de esto - le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa - y eso es por que confió en ti Helga, ya que tenemos mucho en común  
  
Es cierto - dijo sonriendo - yo también eh pasado por mucho... pero ahora doy gracias por la vida que tengo, ya que yo no seria tan fuerte como tu, no se que haría si Bob y Miriam se divorciaran...  
  
Mejor no lo pienses y platícame mas acerca de ti... - en ese momento se escucho el timbre que anunciaba el fin del receso (¿¿se acabo el receso... pos a que hora comieron O_O??)  
  
Te platicare después ya que se acabo el receso - las dos se levantaron y salieron de la cafetería  
  
Si... oye Helga te gustaría ir a cenar a mi casa esta noche? A mi padre lo ascendieron de puesto y hará una cena para sus amigos y me dijo que podía invitar a quien quisiera y pues aprovechamos para platicar un rato  
  
Si creo que esta bien solo tengo que avisarles a Bob y Miriam  
  
Bueno entonces nos vemos en la salida para acompañarte a tu casa y luego irnos a la mía te parece? - Helga solo asintió - bueno entonces nos vemos al rato Helga ^^  
  
De acuerdo ^^ - Amanda comenzó a caminar hacia su salón pero de pronto se paro y se voltio a mirar a Helga  
  
Oye Helga- la susodicha la miro - ¿¿Amigas?? - Helga sonrió  
  
Por supuesto - entonces Amanda sonrió y salió corriendo hacia su salón, y Helga comenzó a caminar hacia el suyo mientras recordaba las palabras de su maestro  
  
*** Flash Back ***  
  
Sabes lo que puedes hacer es conseguir nuevos amigos de tu grupo o de otros, también puedes aprovechar el taller para conocer gente  
  
Pero yo no soy nada sociable, no se me da eso - confeso algo apenada  
  
Bueno pero eso puede cambiar, solo basta con que no te cierres y seas tu misma  
  
Ese es el problema soy demasiado yo y nadie me soporta- su profesor no pudo evitar reír un poco  
  
No te preocupes estoy seguro que conseguirás amigos tal ves no muy pronto pero los tendrás...- Helga hizo un gesto de desacuerdo  
  
*** Fin Flash Back ***  
  
"Parece que el Sr. Jackson tenia razón" - pensó Helga para si misma - "quien diría que siendo yo misma lograría hacer una nueva amistad" 


	4. Confesiones

**Hola de nuevo!!!! **

Se que me tarde un poco en subirlo y pues les pido disculpa pero con la escuela ya no tengo mucho tiempo para escribir pero pues aquí esta, mi 4to. capitulo de Arnold, y no es por nada pero me gusto como me quedo, fue muy divertido hacerlo ^__^... claro que espero que a ustedes les guste, bien en este capitulo (como lo dice el titulo :p) hay muchas confesiones de parte de nuestros protagonistas principales y también de secundarios. 

Bien ahora si los dejo con el fic espero que les guste, gracias a todos los que leen mi fic y me dejan reviews que eso es lo que me anima a seguir. Ahora si vamos al fic n_n

                                                                                  ****

**Capitulo 4: Confesiones**

Al finalizar las clases de ese día, Helga trato salir lo mas pronto posible del salón de clases para verse con su nueva amiga pero esa prisa no paso desapercibida por su amiga Peophe y por los demás chicos. Helga estaba apunto de salir cuando Peophe se le acerco.

- -Helga! – llamo esta

- -Eh si que pasa Peophe??

- -A donde vas con tanta prisa aun tenemos que esperar a que Arnold y Gerald terminen de hablar con el Sr. Jackson 

- -Lo siento Peophe pero me tengo que ir ya – dijo mirando su reloj

- -Cual es la prisa tu nunca quieres llegar tan temprano a casa

- -Si pero es que quede de verme con Amanda...

- -Pero Helga yo esperaba que hoy pudiéramos hablar sobre Mantecado

- -A mi también me gustaría Peophe pero se lo prometí...- Peophe se veía muy decepcionada y aunque a Helga no le gustaba ver a su amiga así tenia que apurarse ya que se le hacia tarde – hablaremos de ello luego sale? – Peophe asintió y Helga se fue a encontrarse con Amanda, momentos después Arnold y Gerald se le acercaron

- -Pasa algo Peophe?? – le pregunto Gerald

- -No, no es nada

- -Y Helga?? – le pregunto Arnold notando que ya no se encontraba en el salón (se fijan que desde que Helga ya no lo pela el pregunta mucho por ella, hay hombres al fin y al cabo XD)

- -Se fue con Amanda – dijo con voz molesta

- -Con quien?? – pregunto Gerald, su novia solo lo miro – ah la chica con la que almorzó esta tarde 

- -Si con ella

- -Eh será mejor que nos vayamos – comento Arnold

- -Si es cierto 

Mientras tanto, Helga llego corriendo a la puerta de la escuela donde Amanda ya la esperaba, esta la miro y sonrió

- -Lista??

- -Claro – contesto y comenzaron a caminar rumbo a su casa, cuando llegaron Helga se detuvo en la puerta

- -Que pasa? – pregunto extrañada

- -Bien es que... no preferirías esperar aquí mientras voy a avisar?

- -No... – dijo ella mirándola extrañada – quisiera conocer a tu familia, ya que tu conocerás hoy a la mía

- -Mejor otro día los conoces...- insistió Helga

- -No Helga... a ver que pasa por que no quieres que entre??

- -Es que, mi familia es algo especial, no quisiera que te llevaras una mala impresión...

- -Oh vamos Helga, no me voy a espantar – dijo Amanda en un todo divertido – además que tan extraños pueden ser...

- -Pues desde mi punto de vista no lo son, pero tu...

- -Ya, vamos anda que se nos hace tarde 

- -Esta bien – dijo Helga resignada y giro la perilla de la puerta – Bo... mama, papa ya llegue!! – dijo Helga, pero nadie contesto – parece que no hay nadie "menos mal" – pensó, en eso se escucharon pasos provenientes de la escalera la hicieron reaccionar y mas al ver de quien se trataba

- -Hermanita bebe!!!!!!! – grito Olga y abrazo tan fuerte a Helga que la estaba ahogando – te extrañe tanto!!

- -Si... Olga quítate me estas ahogando

- -Lo siento, hay es que me da tanto gusto verte

- -Si como sea... – en eso recordó que Amanda estaba hay – eh este digo, yo también te extrañe mucho Olga 

- -Hay Helga- dijo Olga volviéndola a abrazar, en eso dos personas mas aparecieron en las escaleras

- -Helga, llegaste, ¿no es estupendo que Olga haya regresado? – dijo Bob sonriéndole 

- -Helga dinos quien es tu amiga eh? – le pregunto Miriam notando a Amanda detrás de Helga, la cual sonreía ante tan especial familia

- -Ah, ella es Amanda una amiga del ta...- se detuvo recordó ellos no sabían nada del taller, para que decirles si de todos modos no prestaban atención -  una amiga del colegio y me invito a cenar a su casa esta noche, puedo ir?

- -Niña, tu hermana acaba de regresar de Inglaterra, tenemos que celebrar que estamos de nuevo juntos como una familia...

- -"Muy cierto, ya que sin OLGA no somos una familia ni nada... ¬¬U" – pensó Helga molesta

- -No papá, no hay problema al fin que ahora estaré siempre con ustedes, así que si a Helga su amiga la invito a cenar que vaya, por mi no importa

- -En ese caso... – dijo Bob – anda Helga ve y diviértete con tu amiga

- -Solo no regreses muy tarde – dijo Miriam antes de mirar a Olga – hija te gustaría que hiciéramos un pastel y galletas para la cena

- -Hay si mama!! Es una estupenda idea

- -Yo las quiero de coco, Miriam sabes que el chocolate me hace mal... 

- -Lo se Bob... – los Pataki sin contar a Helga se fueron a la cocina dejando a las chicas mirando la armonía de esa familia, claro solo con Olga (hasta yo me enojaría ¬¬X)  

- -Vamonos – le dijo Helga y salieron de casa azotando la puerta, Helga comenzó a caminar sin rumbo, seguida de Amanda que la veía preocupada

- -Helga... Helga – no la escuchaba, entonces acelero el paso y la detuvo en seco, al verla se sorprendió sus ojos estaban cristalinos, con una mezcla de tristeza y enojo en la mirada   

- -Que? – le pregunto secamente desviando su mirada de la de ella, Amanda la miro preocupada – lo siento Amanda tu no tienes la culpa... es que mi familia... – se detuvo no sabia que decir, como describir a su familia, no sabia como pero tampoco quería...- siempre es así

- -Ahora veo por que eres tan dura con tus sentimientos... – le dijo Amanda sonriéndole tiernamente, Helga solo bajo la mirada – ven se como te sentirás mejor ^^ - dijo y comenzaron a caminar.

***********************************************

- -Entonces si y=25 y x=5, (se que esos problemas no son de primaria pero fueron los primeros que se me ocurrieron) debemos de sustituir los valores en la ecuación que... – en ese momento Gerald miro a su amigo que no había prestado atención a lo que había dicho – Arnold... Arnold... ARNOLD!!!! 

- -Eh que pasa Gerald?

- -Lo mismo pregunto, se supone que tu me ayudarías con estos problemas...

- -Si lo siento, es que me distraje un poco

- -Un poco, como no, si no escuchaste nada de lo que te dije verdad ¬¬X

- -Eh... 

- -Ya esta bien pero en que tanto estas pensando que no puedes concentrarte ni un momento... ah ya se Lila verdad

- -Eh.. no, no estoy pensando en Lila

- -Que? Mmm... entonces que puede ser tan importante para que no me prestes atención

- -Estaba pensando...- dudo un momento mirando a su amigo que lo veía impaciente – en Helga

- -Queeeeee??? 0_o – grito Gerald – Arnold estas loco, se puede saber que tanto piensas en Helga, la chica que te molesta y que te hace la vida imposible

- -Estoy preocupado Gerald

- -Por Helga Pataki??– dijo incrédulo – a si lo olvidaba tu te preocupas por todos... pero nunca te había visto tan preocupado Arnold, ni siquiera por Lila  

- -Es que es diferente Gerald... – dijo algo nervioso y no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco al tener la verdad tan cerca de ser descubierta, y esto por supuesto no paso desapercibido por su amigo

- -"Algo le pasa a Arnold... y para mi pesar es seguro que Helga tiene mucho que ver" En serio... y dime en que forma

- -Pues... – en ese momento se escucho una voz que los llamaba y  el abuelo de Arnold apareció detrás de la puerta – pequeñín la cena esta lista

- -"Estuvo cerca" ya vamos abuelo – este asintió y salió del cuarto - bien será mejor que bajemos Gerald, después terminaremos de estudiar

- -Si es que puedes concentrarte – dijo Gerald mirando a su amigo – y no creas ya te salvaste Arnold, que tienes que explicarme por que andas tan raro

- -Claro Gerald U_U

De nuevo con Helga...

- -Toma - le dijo Amanda sonriendo mientras le ofrecía un helado de chocolate, Helga la miro extrañada – nada mejor que un helado para animarse – dijo Amanda sonriendo mientras comía, el suyo que también era de chocolate, Helga sonrió un poco pero  seguía sin decir nada – que pasa Helga... oh no me digas que no te gusta el chocolate!!! – exclamo Amanda alarmada – sabia que te debía haber preguntado primero

- -No, Amanda esta bien, si me gusta el chocolate ^^U- dijo sonriendo al ver la expresión de preocupación en el rostro de su amiga

- -Huy menos mal ya me había preocupado ^^

- -Hay Amanda no era para tanto

- -Claro que si, yo estoy tratando de animarte y pensé que no lo había logrado

- -Lamento preocuparte, no se por que hoy  me puse así, nunca lo hago

- -Es normal Helga, bien supongo que es difícil para ti lidiar con ellos ne?   

- -Nah ya me acostumbre... – dijo mientras comía de su helado que ya se empezaba a derretir – por eso hubiera preferido que te quedaras afuera Amanda, sabia que no te llevarías una buena impresión de ellos, bueno nadie lo hace  

- -Hay Helga...

- -Bueno ya cambiemos de tema, dime no se nos hace tarde para llegar a tu casa 

- -Huy es cierto casi lo olvido ^^u mejor vamonos ya

- -De acuerdo... – caminaron unas cuantas cuadras y pronto llegaron a la casa de Amanda, estaba del lado contrario al barrio de Helga, su casa era muy linda y grande, las chicas entraron a la casa donde Helga pudo percibir el olor de una deliciosa cena cocinándose

- -Ya llegue! – dijo Amanda dejando su mochila en una mesa que había junto a la entrada

- -Que bueno que ya llegaste hija – dijo una mujer que había salido de lo que Helga imaginaba era la cocina ya que traía un delantal puesto, la mujer saludo a Amanda con un beso en la mejilla

- -Mira mama ella es Helga Pataki una amiga mia del taller de literatura 

- -Mucho gusto señora – saludo gentilmente Helga

- -El gusto es mío Helga, hace tiempo que Mandy no traía amigas a casa, es bueno que estés aquí y más en una ocasión tan especial – Helga sonrió

- -Y papá donde esta?

- -Tu padre fue por unas cosas al súper mercado, no tarda, Mandy muéstrale tu habitación a Helga, mientras termino todo para la cena, en un momento las llamare

- -De acuerdo – dijo tomando de nuevo su mochila y camino hacia la escalera

- -Con permiso señora Andly – dijo Helga mientras seguía a su amiga – oye Amanda pensé que tu mama y tu papá...

- -Ah si Helga, es que Ruth es la novia  de mi padre, a pesar de que aun extraña a mi madre, Ruth es alguien muy importante para el y para mi, ya que ah estado cuando mas lo eh necesitado  necesito por eso le llamo mama, la quiero mucho

- -Pues me da mucho gusto Amanda, se nota que te quiere mucho

- -Si, es muy linda seguro te simpatizara ^^

- -Y dime cuanto tiempo tienen juntos?

- -Pues tienen poco mas de un año, están planeando casarse el año próximo

- -En serio que bien ^^

- -Si ya sabes estas invitada

- -Pues gracias – dijo Helga sonriendo, entonces Amanda se detuvo y abrió la puerta de su habitación

- -Pasa Helga 

- -Vaya que linda habitación tienes Amanda – dijo mientras miraba a su alrededor, la habitación era amplia, al lado de una pared se encontraba su cama y junto a ella estaba un escritorio, y justo enfrente de el escritorio se encontraba un enorme librero con varios tomos de libros que Helga pudo distinguir como novelas y libros de poemas.

- -Gracias ^^ - dijo Amanda mientras tomaba asiento en el escritorio y dejaba u mochila aun lado, Helga mientras tanto se acerco a su librero y tomo un libro

- -Sheakspeare, vaya tienes una gran colección aquí ne

- -Si mi padre solía viajar mucho, y como sabe que me gusta mucho leer, me los traía de sus viajes

- -Que bien – Helga tomo asiento a su lado – tu familia es estupenda Amanda nada en comparación con la mía ^^ - dijo tratando de tener un tono divertido en su voz, algo que no logro

- -Vamos Helga no te pongas triste 

- -Si tienes razón... – dijo y leyó el titulo del libro que tenia en la mano – "Sueño de una noche de verano" vaya este libro siempre lo quise leer

- -En serio, si quieres llévatelo para que lo leas

- -En verdad no te molesta?

- -Claro que no 

- -Bien gracias – dijo sentándose al lado de Amanda 

- -Oye Helga quieres algo de tomar, un refresco o algo?

- -Si claro ^^

- -Bueno entonces a horita vengo – dijo mientras salía de la habitación, Helga miro de nuevo a su alrededor y pensó en guardar el libro en su mochila que también estaba en el escritorio, pero cuando se levanto para dejarlo, el libro se resbaló de sus manos y cayo, de él salieron unas hojas dobladas, Helga las tomo para ponerlas de nuevo en el libro –"seguro será algún separador o algo..."- pensó para si misma, pero antes de regresarlas decidió echarles un vistazo rápido, al ver el contenido de las hojas sonrió...

- -Vaya, vaya ^__^ - en ese momento Amanda regreso, Helga guardo  el libro en la mochila y doblo las hojas

- -Toma – le dijo Amanda extendiéndole un refresco 

- -Gracias-  dijo Helga tomándolo – oye Amanda puedo preguntarte algo

- -Claro! Que pasa

- -Bien me preguntaba, a ti te gusta alguien ya sabes, algún chico – esta pregunta hace que Amanda casi se ahogue con el refresco

- -Eh no!... que te hace pensar eso Helga 

- -No yo solo preguntaba ^^ - dijo esta simplemente que siguió de un corto silencio, Amanda estaba nerviosa y Helga lo sabia – sabes que puedes decirme Amanda, no importa que chico o maestro sea...- este comentario hizo que Amanda escupiera todo el refresco que tenia en la boca y la mirara sorprendida y sonrojada – pero que te pasa Amanda!

- -Nada solo que... – dijo nerviosa – como sabes que me gusta un maestro???

- -Yo no dije nada... ¿te gusta un maestro? – dijo queriendo parecer sorprendida

- -U///__///U

- -Jajajajaja no te pongas así, ya lo sabia no te preocupes – dijo Helga divertida de verla así, Amanda parecía aliviada pero la miro molesta 

- -Pero como lo sabes? 

- -Creo que en eso te debo una disculpa, ya que fue un accidente encontrarlas pero no pude evitar verlas – dijo extendiendo las hojas a ella, a Amanda de nuevo se le subieron los colores al rostro – cayeron del libro que me prestaste

- -Ah... 0//_//0 "demonios olvides sacarlas _" – Amanda no sabia que decir pero al final hablo – creo que ahora pensaras que estoy loca no, por fijarme en un maestro

- -No claro que no, cada quien tiene sus gustos, además el Sr. Jackson es muy apuesto ^_~ - Amanda se volvió a sonrojar – hay mujer debes evitar sonrojarte tanto con el tema o tu sola te vas a descubrir 

- -Creo que tienes razón, Helga podrías hacerme el favor de guardarme estas hojas

- -Hu segura???

- -Si es que, mi papa suele venir a leer algunos de los libros y no quisiera que las encontrara

- -Claro...- dijo y las guardo en la mochila – pero ya dime desde cuando te gusta??

- -Pues aunque parezca algo raro... desde hace casi un año

- -Un año?? Pero si el maestro acaba de entrar a la escuela

- -Si, pero cuando yo tomaba clases de piano en una escuela privada del centro lo conocí claro solo de vista, y pues desde entonces

- -Vaya!! Eso si no me lo esperaba

- -Lo se...pero dime y a ti te gusta alguien

- -Que a mi... nooo como crees – dijo algo nerviosa pero aunque no se le notaba tanto como a Amanda, esta se dio cuenta

- -Si claro... vamos Helga yo ya te dije ahora dime tu quien te gusta

- -Perdón!! Tu no me dijiste, yo me di cuenta por los papeles 

- -Bueno si pero aunque sea te lo confirme, así que dime tu

- -Nah eso no tiene chiste

- -Helga anda, dime quien es

- -Que te hace pensar que a mi, Helga G. Pataki le gusta algún zopenco del salón

- -Bueno vamos progresando ahora se que si hay alguien y que además es de tu salón ^__^

- -Hay no ¬¬U yo y mi bocota

- -Ya Helga además es difícil creer que los lindos poemas que escribes no son para nadie, ahora dime quien es, lo conozco...

- -Si... pero antes de decirte quien es, tengo que advertirte algo

- -Que?

- -Sabes, si por alguna razón alguien se enterara de lo que estoy apunto de decirte morirás!!

- -Jajaja de acuerdo, no te preocupes nadie se enterara... y yo por igual espero que nadie se entere de esto o también morirás  ^^

- -Bien ^^ ... oye esa no es tu mama que nos habla a cenar!!- dijo levantándose y dirigiéndose a la puerta

- -Jaja... no escaparas Helga – le dijo jalándola del brazo y haciendo que se sentara

- -Pero si le escuche

- -Claro ahora dime quien es...

- -Se nota que no confías en mi – dijo con tono ofendido – si te voy a decir

- -Pues te tardas mucho!!

- -Ok, ok ya entendí ¬¬

- -Y bien

- -Pues... es... – dijo – "hay que tan difícil puede ser esto" Arnold – dijo esto casi en un murmullo pero su amiga lo escucho perfectamente, ahora Helga estaba levemente sonrojada

- -Arnold! En serio!!! – dijo sorprendida – que bien ^^ pero... ¿quién es Arnold? – entonces Helga se cayo de espaldas y se levanto con una enorme gota junto a la cabeza (tipo anime jajaja me encanta eso XD) – queee yo no lo conozco

- -Entonces para que me preguntas!

- -Quería saber, es uno de tus amigos de esta tarde verdad – Helga asintió – es el moreno?? (yo creo que mas k moreno es negro, pero se me hacia que se oía fello por eso mejor le cambien :p)

- -No, es el chico de cabeza de balón

- -De balón... a creo que ya se quien, pero aunque sea mañana me dices quien es

- -De acuerdo – dijo Helga, en ese momento se escucho que llamaban a la puerta, y la madre de Amanda apareció de detrás de ella

- -Niñas pues que están haciendo tengo mas de 5 minutos que les estoy hablando para la cena

- -Hay lo siento mama es que no te escuchamos ^^U

- -De eso ya me di cuenta... venga ya o vamos a empezar sin ustedes

- -De acuerdo – dijeron las dos y se dirigieron hacia la puerta

- -Te dije que había escuchado a tu mama

- -Si ya se ¬¬

***********************************************

Una pequeña aclaración, como ya me canse de decir vamos con Helga o vamos de nuevo con Arnold etc... solo pondré estas estrellitas para aclarar que cambiamos de escena, espero que no les moleste pero ya me aburra de eso U_U ahora si volvamos con el fic ^^

***********************************************

- -Muchas gracias por la cena abuelo

- -Si estuvo delicioso Phill, felicitaciones a la cocinera

- -Oíste Pooki... Gerald deja de decirme Phill

- -De acuerdo Phill 

- -Ashh... U_U – Arnold y Gerald subieron a su habitación y se encerraron, Arnold se sentó en el escritorio mientras que Gerald se acostó en su cama y lo miraba

- -Y bien??.

- -Y bien que??????

- -Ahora si me puedes explicar que te pasa a ti con Helga?

- -A mi... nada o//_//o

- -Claro ¬¬ vamos amigo dime que pasa, por que piensas en esa niña mas que en Lila

- -Ya te lo dije Gerald es diferente

- -Si lo se... pero en QUE es diferente

- -Pues... oye no es mi abuelo el que nos esta llamando? – dijo con toda la intención de escapar de hay 

- -Ah no viejo, eso ya no te va a funcionar – dijo molesto – quiero que ya me digas que es lo que pasa, desde cuando no me tienes confianza

- -No es eso Gerald

- -Entonces??

- -Es que... es difícil de decir sabes

- -Que tan importante puede ser  eso y más que incluye a Helga

- -No me entenderías

- -Arnold – dijo levantándose y poniéndole una mano en el hombro – viejo nos conocemos desde hace mucho, claro que te entenderé

- -Bien...- Arnold dio un gran suspiro – pues... creo que... estoy...

- -Arnold ya termina con esto quieres!! – le dijo un Gerald exasperado 

- -Estoy enamorado de ella, Gerald

- -De Lila si ya lo se

- -No Gerald, de Helga, estoy enamorado de Helga...-  después de eso siguió un silencio muy incomodo, Arnold veía a su amigo que tenia los ojos en forma de platos y estaba blanco como si hubiera visto un fantasma, pero el silencio no duro mucho tiempo pues un estruendoso grito de Gerald lo interrumpió

- -QUEEEEEEEEEEE??? O_o? 

**********************************************

- -Estos chicos de hoy en día no saben ni jugar sin hacer ruido – dijo el Sr. Hyug (o como se escriba :p)

- -Es cierto abuelo, sus gritos no dejan escuchar bien la televisión

- -Cierra la boca Oscar que tu te la pasas haciendo escándalo

- -Eso no es cierto!!!

**********************************************

- -No bromees con eso Arnold!!! – le dijo Gerald alarmado

- -No estoy bromeando Gerald es en serio

- -Acaso te has vuelto loco!! Como puedes estar enamorado de la chica que toda tu vida te a molestado

- -Tal ves tenia una razón Gerald... – dijo Arnold recordando el día que salvaron al vecindario 

- -Una razón? Para molestarte, claro que la tenia y es por que no te soporta amigo, y eso nunca va a cambiar será mejor que te olvides de esa tontería

- -Gerald!!! dijiste que me entenderías

- -Eso intento Arnold! Pero... es que como puedo entender que me digas que te enamoraste de... de ella

- -No fue algo que quisiera... solo sucedió – Gerald miro a su amigo y soltó un gran suspiro de resignación

- -De acuerdo, a ver, primero tenemos que ver si es verdad que te enamoraste de ella o solo estas confundiendo tus sentimientos...

- -Bien...

**********************************************

- -Muchas gracias por la cena Srs. Andly – dijo Helga levantándose junto a su amiga

- -No hay de que Helga fue un placer

- -Si, es un gusto que mi princesita traiga sus amigas a casa espero que no sea la única ves que vienes Helga

- -Si me invita, claro que vendré! ^^

- -Bien pues esta es tu casa Helga ven cuando quieras – le dijo sonriendo el Sr. Andly, Amanda veía esto con gran alegría

- -Bueno mamá, papá, Helga y yo iremos a platicar a mi habitación un rato

- -Si pero solo un ratito hija que se esta haciendo tarde y los padres de Helga seguro que se preocuparan

- -Claro mama ^^ vamos Helga 

- -Con permiso – dijo y subió de nuevo a la habitación de Amanda donde se sentaron en la cama

- -Veo que les agradaste a mis padres Helga

- -Pues si, oye para habernos hecho amigas esta mañana, esto va rápido eh

- -Si ya se ^^ pero a mi me da gusto que seamos amigas...

- -A mi también

- -Bueno entonces ahora si dime

- -Me (jajaja lo siento no pude evitarlo ^^U)

- -Jajaja anda ya dime que onda con Arnold

- -Pues que quieres que te diga

- -Todo!!

- -Amanda tengo toda mi vida enamorada del chico, no te voy a contar todo lo que he pasado por el ya que no acabaría

- -O___O – Helga la miro extrañada

- -Que pasa??

- -No me habías dicho que tenias toda la vida enamorada de él

- -Mmm pues ya lo sabes ¬¬U

- -Bueno, pero dime como fue cuéntame todo

- -Oye tu no me contaste tanto!!

- -Pues mi pasado amoroso no es taaan largo, anda ya cuéntame

- -De acuerdo... 

Y así Helga comenzó a relatarle todo lo que había pasado por Arnold, ella quería omitir ciertos detalles pero Amanda sabia como sacárselos, y ya habían pasado 2 horas eran las 9 de la noche cuando le había relatado lo mas importante de su amor por Arnold...

- -Jajajajajaja no puedo creerlo!!!

- -Que acaso mi vida y sufrimiento te parece graciosos ¬¬

- -La verdad es que si ^^- Helga la miro con esas miradas que matan – no te creas, es que... Helga de verdad estas loca, sonámbula, te disfrazaste de Lila, te hiciste pasar por ciega, un loro casi te delta en la clase jajaja no puedo dejar de imaginarme al loro diciendo tu poema XD

- -Jejeje lo se ese día fue horrendo U_U lo bueno es que mi lagarto monitor arreglo el problema ^_^

- -Si pero por pura suerte... por cierto que le hiciste aun lo tienes?

- -No mis padres casi me matan cuando lo lleve a casa, hicieron que lo regalara al zoológico 

- -Vaya! Pues que mal, pero sabes que es lo que más me sorprende

- -Que?

- -Lo que hiciste cuando te le declaraste!!, Santo Dios lo besaste!!!

- -Bien si fue un impulso... pero además no fue la única ves que lo hice

- -Bueno eso si pero... nunca tan directo!!

- -Cierto... hay ya no me hagas pensar en eso Amanda, que me acuerdo de mis estúpidas ilusiones y me dan ganas de patear al cabeza de balón

- -Vamos Helga tal ves solo es penoso

- -Penoso!! Bromeas el chico babea por Lila, y eso nunca va a cambiar

- -Nunca digas nunca Helga, pero bueno mañana me presentas a tu príncipe y a tus amigos si ^^

- -Si esta bien pero más te vale que no digas nada indiscreto Amanda...

- -No te preocupes además tu tienes también un secreto mío

- -Cierto ya tengo con que torturarte ^^, bueno ya es tarde Amanda será mejor que me vaya...

- -De acuerdo te acompaño – las chicas bajaron y justo iba saliendo la madre de Amanda de la sala

- -Chicas apenas iba a  buscarlas ya que es tarde

- -Si ya me voy Sra. Andly 

- -Bien, deja le digo a mi marido para que te lleve

- -No se moleste estoy bien

- -Claro que no es molestia, además es tarde y no es bueno que estés sola en la calle

- -De acuerdo 

- -Bien iré por mi marido, Mandy esperemos en el auto

- -Okis-  las chicas salieron y subieron al automóvil, pronto llegaron los Srs. Andly y  emprendieron el viaje a casa de Helga, pronto llegaron y ella se despidió de su amiga y su familia

- -Muchas gracias por todo Srs. Andly

- -No hay de que esperamos verte seguido por la casa Helga

- -Claro... bueno nos vemos mañana Amanda

- -Si hasta mañana ^^- Helga dio la vuelta y comenzó a subir los escalones cuando Amanda la llamo – oye Helga – ella volteo – ya sabes nada de frituras en la noche! ^_~ - Helga sonrió 

- -De acuerdo ^^U – entonces Helga entro a su casa donde escucho voces en la sala y se acerco

- -Ya llegue...- dijo mirando a su familia que estaba alrededor de un álbum de fotos

- -Oh Helga querida que bueno, pero por que llegas tan temprano? 

- -Hu? temprano??? mama pero si son... bah olvídalo iré dormir...

- -Hermanita bebe no quieres venir a ver fotos de la familia

- -No gracias Olga... "seguro serán solo suyas" – y salió de hay escuchando la conversación de su familia

- -Mira mama recuerdas este día fue cuando me coronaron, reina  de la Primavera

- -Si mi cielo te veías preciosas – dijo su Myriam

- -Pero aun lo es – esto lo dijo bob sonriendo

- -Papi, Mami los quiero mucho...- Helga soltó un enorme suspiro, y subió las escaleras, al entrar a su habitación se tiro en la cama pensando – "como me gustaría que mi familia me pusiera atención, no puedo creer que los Srs. Andly me traten mejor que mis padres, también Peophe que no presta mas atención que a Gerald y Arnold que sigue enamorado de la tonta de Lila... lo único bueno ahora es que tengo alguien con quien hablar...- y así como estaba se quedo profundamente dormida

**********************************************

- -Mi abuelo acepto que te quedaras a dormir, traje algunas galletas y leche

- -Genial! – dijo tomando unas y su vaso de leche

- -Ya hablaste a tu casa?

- -Si... parece que llamo Peophe, espero que no sea importante

- -Si quieres llámala

- -No, así esta bien, ya mañana hablare con ella

- -De acuerdo – dijo Arnold sentándose en la mesa – y bien que haremos -Gerald...?

- -Bien, pues, yo aun guardo esperanzas de que estés equivocado con ese asunto de Helga...

- -Gerald!! – le reclamo Arnold

- -De acuerdo amigo, pero no puedes culparme por intentarlo... -  Gerald tomo un trago y después siguió – bueno desde mañana, comenzaremos a ver si tus sentimientos son verdaderos y veremos que siente ella por ti, ya que sinceramente no creo que sienta lo que tu amigo

- -En eso te equivocas Gerald... yo se que me quiere

- -¿A si y se puede saber como estas seguro de eso?

- -Por que me lo dijo...

- -Queeee? Pero... cuando???????.

- -El día que salvamos al vecindario...

- -Que pero como pudo decirte eso si solo tu, yo y voz ronca estábamos en...

- -Por eso mismo – en eso Gerald puso los ojos como plato otra ves 

- -Espera entonces quiere decir que Voz ronca... y Helga... -  Arnold solo sintió 

- -Por eso Helga estaba conmigo cuando bajamos de la torre

- -Y también por eso evitabas el tema cuando yo lo sacaba...

- -Bien en realidad no era solo por eso U//_//U

- -Hu de que hablas – Arnold se puso rojo y bajo un poco la cabeza

- -Bien pues... es que Helga...- se callo un momento – me beso – lo ultimo lo dijo  en un susurro pero esas palabras llegaron perfectamente a los oídos de Gerald

- -Queeeeeeeee? – grito de nuevo en eso se escucho que el abuelo lo llamaba

- -Arnold no hagan tanto escándalo!!! Y ya duérmanse que mañana hay escuela

- -De acuerdo abuelo – dijo y miro de nuevo a su amigo

- -Te beso – Arnold asintió y Gerald puso cara de asco – seguro eso fue lo que te hizo decir semejantes barbaridades, ese beso te descompuso...

- -Claro que no!! – Gerald lo miro – ya que, no es la primera ves que lo hace

- -O_O – Gerald casi grita pero Arnold le tapo la boca, cuando vio que el peligro paso lo dejo hablar – quieres decir que mas de una ves te ah besado?? – decía mas alarmado que nunca

- -Sí...

- -Y por que no me lo dijiste!!!

- -No lo creí importante – dijo simplemente

- -¡No lo creíste importante!!! Arnold de ahora en adelante mas te vale que me digas todo lo que pase relacionado con Helga... empezando por esos besos

- -De acuerdo Gerald pero te diré mañana, es tarde y tenemos que dormir

- -Esta bien...- dijo resignado Gerald y se fue al sofá de la habitación de Arnold donde siempre dormía

- -Buenas noches Gerald

- -Buenas noches Arnold – apagaron las luces, y a pesar de toda la información que recibió esa noche el cerebro de Gerald se quedo profundamente dormido, mientras que Arnold no podía conciliar el sueño pensando en la realidad de su situación... de verdad amaba a Helga pero, como se lo diría, además no sabia si ella aun le correspondía, siguió pensando en esto un rato hasta que por fin el sueño lo venció.

////////////////////*******************************************************************************************************//////////////////

**¿¿Quieren sabes si Arnold y Helga quedan juntos, Gerald aceptara alguna posible relación entre ellos dos, Peophe aceptara a Amanda como su amiga, y lo más importante, quieren saber que dice las hojas que Helga encontró en el libro de Amanda??? Bueno pues descúbranlo en el próximo capitulo ^___^ **

**No olviden dejar Reviews!!!! Gracias**

Atte: Mîmî §târ  

Inicio: No lo recuerdo ^^U..............

Final: Viernes 26 Sep. 1:08 am ^^


	5. La Carta

Holas!!!

Bien después e mucho tiempo aquí esta el siguiente capitulo de este fic espero que sea de su agrado como los demás. Bien como se me hacia que ya los había hecho esperar mucho no quería dejarlos con un mini capitulo así que puse todo mi esfuerzo para que quedara chico y no muy cortito, aun así el capitulo a mi gusto debía terminar rápido pero... como un extra les tengo un 10 % mas totalmente GRATIS en ningún otro fic han hecho algo así para que vean como los quiero ^o^. Bien después de donde debía acabarse el capitulo vendrá la separación de extra para que vean que si cumplo.

Gracias a todos los que leen mi fic y ya saben si tienen alguna queja, sugerencia o lo que quieran esta mi mail o mejor déjenme un review!!!!. Ahora si a leer.

Inicio: 6 de Febrero del 2004 a las 3:30 pm.

Estado: Muuuy inspirada ^O^

**Capitulo 5: La Carta...**

A la mañana siguiente todo estaba igual que siempre, Pheope hablaba con Helga sin poder conseguir que esta le dijera el asunto de mantecado, Gerald estaba con Sid y Stinky que le mostraban un nuevo juego y Arnold estaba hablando con Lila, mejor dicho ella hablaba con el por que la atención del joven cabeza de balón estaba puesta en una chica rubia que años atrás había considerado "muy molesta". La clase comenzó cuando el maestro entro y dejo los libros en el escritorio.

- Bien antes de comenzar las clases del dia de hoy quiero darles un nuevo aviso...- lo alumnos voltearon a ver a su maestro esperando que les dijera sobre algún examen sorpresa o cosas por el estilo, el Sr. Jackson se acomodo los lentes y continuo – eh notado que el grupo esta algo desunido, y que no todos se pueden llevar bien, por lo que eh decidido que semanalmente les encargare que hagan uno o dos trabajos en parejas... – los chicos hicieron un gesto de desacuerdo pero comenzaron a hablar con sus amigos para saber con quien estarían – solo, que yo pondré las parejas – todos se quejaron ante esto pero el maestro no les presto atención y continuo - así haré que el grupo su una mas... estamos a jueves, así que al finalizar las clases de mañana tendré decididos las parejas, bien, eso era todo... ahora abran su libro de historia en la pagina 15...

Pronto terminaron las primeras horas de clase y sonó la campana que anunciaba el recreo, Helga se estiraba perezosamente en su asiento mientras que Pheope hablaba con Sheena

- Vaya dia aburrido... – pensó Helga para si misma, ese dia se le estaba haciendo muy cansado – y eso que solo han pasado un par de horas – cuando se dispuso a levantarse algo llamo su atención, Amanda estaba hablando muy amenamente con el Sr. Jackson en la puerta, esta al ver que su amiga la había visto le sonrió y la saludo con la mano, Helga se acerco hacia ellos

- Hola Helga! – le saludo contenta su amiga

- Hola Amanda, Sr. Jackson... –dijo mirando a su maestro – espero que esta chica no lo este molestando – dijo mirando acusadoramente a su amiga la cual puso cara de ofendida

- No para nada Helga, solo hablaba con Amanda de su poema... por cierto toma – dijo sacando una hoja y entregándosela – es tu poema ya no lo necesitare muchas gracias

- De nada... – dijo esta tomando el papel y guardándolo en su bolsillo

- Bien chicas las dejo para que vayan al recreo, hasta luego... – dijo mientras se alejaba.

- Y bien lista? – le pregunto Amanda a Helga la cual la miraba confundida

- Lista para que?

- Como que para que, para presentarme a Ar... – no pudo terminar por que Helga ya le haba tapado la boca y quitándose de la puerta

- Estas loca, cualquiera pudo haberte escuchado!! – le reclamo Helga a su amiga mientras la soltaba

- Ya, ya lo siento! No fue mi intención... – le dijo esta sonriendo

- Como sea... de todos modos no creo que este sea un buen momento, Amanda

- Hu... y por que no?

- ... No se bien, solo se que no es el momento... - dijo mirando hacia su salón 

- Hay Helga no inventes, ándale ve a llamara tus amigos o lo haré yo – amenazó Amanda

- No lo harías...

- Quieres ver?? – Helga solo hizo una mueca y su amiga camino hacia la puerta, pero antes de poder entrar ya estaba de nuevo frente a su amiga

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo... mira no han de tardar vamos al baño y después nos sentamos con ellos en la cafetería ok?

- Bien ^^

Mientras tanto en el salón...

- Hay muchas gracias por la libreta Pheope, al rato te la doy de acuerdo

- Esta bien Sheena... ahora que iba a hacer?

- Hola Pheop`s

- Hola chicos... oigan han visto a Helga??  

- No, ni idea –dijo Gerald mirando a su amigo que hasta entonces no había notado su ausencia

- Helga se fue hace un momento Pheope – le dijo Lila mientras se acercaba a ellos

- Ah estado actuando de manera rara no creen? – les dijo Arnold

-  Si es verdad...

- Arnold... Helga es rara, eso no es extraño en ella – Gerald recibió miradas molestas de parte de dos de sus amigos – ya! Lo siento, no quise ofender ¬¬...

- Eh... lo mas seguro es que ya este en la cafetería por que no vamos allá? –les pregunto Lila sonriendo

- Tienes razón vamos...

Cafetería...

- Estas segura de esto? 

- Por supuesto Helga, te prometo que seré muy discreta, confía en mi...

- Muy bien, vamos... – las dos chicas se acercaron a la mesa donde se encontraban ya sentados Pheope, Arnold, Gerald y Lila...

- Helga por fin llegas donde te habías metido?- le pregunto su pequeña amiga de lentes

- Lo siento, es que tenia que hacer algo... podemos sentarnos? – Arnold y Gerald se miraron extrañados, Pheope no dejaba de inspeccionar a Amanda, mientras que Lila sonreía

- Claro – contesto Arnold mirándola, Helga se sentó dispuesta a comer, ante esto recibió un codazo de parte de su amiga

- ¬¬X por cierto, ella es Amanda mi nueva amiga, Amanda ellos son Arnold, Gerald, Lila y mi amiga Pheope

- Mucho gusto ^^ - dijo Amanda sonriendo – Helga me ah hablado mucho de ustedes 

- En serio?? – preguntaron Arnold y Gerald al mismo tiempo

- Como no tienes idea jeje – dijo esta sin dejar de mirar a Arnold, - auch!!! – Amanda miro a Helga, ya que la chica le proporciono un pisotón para que cuidara lo que decía

- ... ¬//¬ 

- Jeje se ve que ustedes se llevan muy bien – les dijo Lila sonriendo

- Si así es... aunque en este momento mi pie no opina lo mismo

- ¬¬ "te lo buscaste..."

- Ustedes se conocieron en el taller no es así? – les pregunto Lila sonriéndole a Amanda

- Si, así es... Lila verdad?

- Si, que gusto que Helga tenga otra amiga,  siempre es bueno hacer nuevas amistades, no creen chicos? 

- Eh si... claro 

- Todo esta bien mientras la soportes... – dijo Gerald, Amanda lo miro y levanto una ceja

- ¬¬X ya acabe, tengo que ir al baño... – dijo Helga tomando su charola que estaba a la mitad y levantándose – te veo allá Amanda – dijo y sin decir nada a los demás se fue

- Claro – le respondió su amiga y después dirigió de nuevo su mirada a Gerald – y dime Gerald porque no habría de soportar a Helga? – en ese momento el chico se dio cuenta de que había dicho algo que no era correcto ya que tanto como  Amanda, Arnold y Pheope lo miraban molestos

- No por nada...

- No creo que haya sido por nada... – comento Amanda mientras terminaba su pudín

- Discúlpalo Amanda, no quiso decir eso, solo que ellos nunca se han llevado muy bien...

- Corrección ella es la que nunca se ha llevado con nosotros – comento el moreno, Arnold solo lo miro 

- Tal ves por que no saben como tratarla

- Oigan creo que deberíamos cambiar el tema... – comento Lila mirando a sus compañeros

- Tal ves tengas razón Lila, solo quiero decirles que Helga es una chica estupenda y aunque tengan toda la vida con ella,  no creo que la conozcan del todo... – dijo mientras se levantaba dispuesta a irse pero antes de que lo hiciera miro a Pheope que también se había levantado

- No creo que tengas derecho a decir eso! – dijo esta mirando a Amanda – ni darte el lujo de decir que conoces bien a Helga ya que no tienes mas de 1 dia de conocerla, Helga es mi mejor amiga y se como tratarla, pero no puedo culpar a los chicos por no quererla conocer ya que ella se puso esa mascara para que no acercaran... fue su decisión querer ser así... – para entonces todos los de la cafetería miraban la escena, Arnold y Gerald estaban sorprendidos de lo que Pheope decía, mientras que Lila miraba preocupada a las chicas

- Se que es tu mejor amiga y yo no quiero cambiar eso... pero creo que debes de tener cuidado con lo que dices Pheope – Amanda la miraba algo molesta – o podrías lastimarla... – al terminar camino fuera de la cafetería,  dejando a Pheope en shock al entender lo que había querido decir, por todo el lugar se escuchaban los murmullos curiosos, había traicionado a su amiga un poco mas y decía algo que haría que Helga quedara al descubierto frente a toda la escuela y solo por rabia

- Pheope... estas bien?? – le pregunto Gerald unos instantes después de haber visto desaparecer a la chica

- Si – le contesto fríamente y también recogió sus cosas – ya no tengo hambre iré a... los veo en el salón – dijo y se fue, Gerald soltó un suspiro 

- Será mejor que nos vayamos de aquí... – dijo Arnold

******************************************

Mientras tanto Amanda entro al baño esperando ver a su amiga, y en efecto estaba frente al espejo esperandola

- Que pasa Helga? – le pregunto la recién llegada a su amiga

- Nada es solo que... hay ese Gerald de verdad es... desesperante, ganas no me faltaron de darle su merecido

- Jeje lo se...

- Sabia que hoy no seria un buen dia...

- Oye, lo siento Helga, debí haberte escuchado cuando dijiste que no era el momento, ahora les caigo mal a tus amigos, sobre todo a Pheope

- No te preocupes Amanda, ya se les pasara y sino, preocúpate cuando me dejes de caer bien a mi de acuerdo? – le dijo Helga sonriendo

- Claro ^^ 

- Bien entonces mejor vamonos por que se nos hace tarde para las otras clases

Las chicas salieron del baño y se dirigieron a sus respectivos casilleros a sacar lo necesario, Helga no encontraba un libro suyo y ya estaba algo desesperada

- Demonios, donde deje ese libro de Historia, si sigo así se nos va a hacer tarde... – decía la chica mientras revolvía todo su casillero – ah ya por fin – Helga tomo sus libros y cerro el casillero tan rápido que no se dio cuenta que unas hojas habían caído de él – vamonos – las chicas comenzaron a correr hacia sus salones.

Arnold y Gerald que apenas venían de la cafetería, conversaban sobre lo que había sucedido en el almuerzo

- Vamos Gerald, seguro todo se arreglara tranquilízate

- No lo se Arnold, Pheope estaba molesta conmigo y aun así me defendió de Amanda y ahora tal ves se meta en problemas con Helga

- Bien no creo que Amanda le diga a Helga sobre lo sucedido, pero creo que tu le debes una disculpa a las dos

- A quien? 

- A Pheope y a Amanda, ya que las dos se molestaron por como hablaste de Helga

- En ese caso también te las debo a ti amigo...

- No, yo no estoy molesto...

- Lo se pero, no debí expresarme así, bien aun no logro entender lo que le ves pero debo respetar tu decisión ya que para eso son los amigos – Arnold se quedo callado un momento y luego sonrió

- Cierto

- Sabes que va a ser lo mas extraño...

- Que??? 

- Pues verlos a ella y a ti juntos – dijo Gerald mientras se imaginaba la escena y movia la cara en forma de negación, mientras que el rostro de Arnold se pintaba de un tono carmesí claro – de verdad va a ser muy extraño...

- Eso aun no es seguro Gerald ahora mejor nos apuramos

- Si – comenzaron a caminar un poco mas rápido hasta que pronto Gerald diviso unas hojas en el piso 

- Que es esto... – dijo mientras las recogía y las veía detenidamente – parece el cuestionario de Historia que nos encargo el Sr. Jackson 

- Seguro a alguien se les cayo, no dice de quien es

- A ver es de... Helga – los chicos se miraron 

- Será mejor que se las devolvamos – comento Arnold mirándolas aun

- Cierto – dijo y entonces Gerald noto que había otra hoja  junto a esa – pues cuantas pagina uso?? – los chicos miraron la otra hoja y sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa

- Arnold... esto no es la tarea.. – el chico miro a su amigo quien parecía estar en shock – es una carta de amor

********************************************

Helga llego a su salón acompañada de Amanda, adentro ya estaban la mayoría de sus compañeros incluyendo a Pheope que veía a Amanda con cara de pocos amigos, algunos chicos miraban a las recién llegadas y murmuraba cosas Helga miro a su amiga de nuevo

- Oye Amanda me puedes decir que sucedió en la cafetería mientras no estuve

- Eh pues... – en ese momento llego el Sr. Jackson y las saludo sonriendo 

- Hola chicas, Helga lista para la clase?

- Si Sr. Jackson 

- Bien vamos, hasta luego Amanda – le sonrió y entro Amanda se sonrojo levemente y sonrió después miro a Helga que se estaba riendo

- Oye!

- Lo siento... bueno te veré al rato, tienes que explicarme que sucede aquí...

- De acuerdo, hasta luego Helga – la chica entro y Amanda se  dio, la vuelta para irse, entonces vio a Gerald y Arnold que venían algo apurados pero algo pensativos

- Hasta luego! – les dijo Amanda sonriendo cuando pasaron junto a ella los dos le sonrieron como respuesta y ella comenzó a correr hacia su salón – "después de todo creo que Helga tiene razón, seguro esto se arreglara" – pensó para si y continuo con su camino

Mientras tanto en el salón el Sr. Jackson  saco sus libros y puso en el pizarron lo que parecía un mapa conceptual

- Bien chicos esto es lo que veremos el dia de hoy, quiero que lo anoten en su cuaderno mientras los llamo a cada uno para que me entreguen sus tareas – al decir esto el maestro llamo a Stinky quien resignadamente llevaba su tarea, mientras los demás comenzaban a buscar las suyas

- Donde rayos las deje – se dijo Helga mientras hojeaba el libro de Historia – estoy segura de haberla puesto en el libro anoche, pero no esta... – se quedo pensando unos momentos mientras volvía a checar su las hojas del libro – no, si la metí anoche, lo recuerdo por que lo puse junto con la carta que... – en ese momento Helga abrió los ojos como platos y se pudo pálida – NO PUEDE SER!!!!!!!! – la chica se había puesto de pie y comenzaba a trasculcar el libro desesperadamente hoja por hoja – la carta... la carta... donde esta

- Helga sucede algo???? – pregunto el Sr. Jackson que la veía como el resto del salón

- Eh... no, profesor, es solo que no encuentro mi tarea... eso es todo – dijo esto en un hilo de voz, Arnold y Gerald se miraron 

- Sea lo que sea, te aseguro que no se puso así por la tarea Arnold

- Lo se... – dijo este – creo que debemos devolverle la carta Gerald

- No sin antes leerla Arnold, esta es la prueba para saber si es que aun... siente algo por ti amigo...

- Si, bien iré a entregarle la tarea – el chico se levanto y cautelosamente se acerco a la chica que no cesaba en el intento de encontrarla

- He.. Helga – la chica lo miro y el le extendió la hoja de papel – lo encontré tirado en el pasillo - por unos minutos a Helga se le ilumino el rostro y la tomo

- La ca... es decir la tarea, muchas gracias Arnold! – le dijo sonriendo entonces la chica noto la ausencia de la otra hoja y el brillo en sus ojos desapareció – eh Arnold, junto a esta no había alguna otra hoja, con cosas sin importancia ya sabes... – le dijo en voz baja – Arnold se quedo callado un momento y miro de reojo a su amigo que negaba con la cabeza

- No Helga, era la única que estaba

- Ya veo... de todos modos gracias – dijo y se dejo caer en su pupitre mientras esperaba que el maestro la llamara, el chico la miro con preocupación y culpa mientras se alejaba hacia su asiento

- No me gusta mentirle Gerald 

- Lo se amigo, pero es la única manera de saber la verdad...

- Si...

Al terminar las clases del dia Helga aun no se recuperaba de la perdida de aquella hoja, no sabia como iba a reaccionar Amanda cuando le dijera que la había perdido, era frustrante estar en esa situación. Cuando termino de guardar sus cosas, Pheope se la acerco

- Helga te sucede algo??? – le pregunto mientras se sentaba frente a ella – has estado extraña desde hace rato

- No es nada Pheope es solo que, perdí una cosa importante para mi...

- Algo sobre... – Helga que sabia perfectamente a lo que se refería su amiga negó con la cabeza

- No, esto no tiene nada que ver con el, es algo que le estaba cuidando a Amanda

- Ah... – Pheope estaba molesta sobre lo que había sucedido esa mañana pero tenia que reconocer que ella se había equivocado – bien, si quieres podemos quedarnos a buscarlo Helga

- No tiene caso Pheope, para estas hora ya alguien la debió de haber encontrado, además no se donde pueda estar ya que Arnold no la vio junto con mi tarea

- No te aflijas Helga, seguro Amanda entenderá

- Tal ves... creo que será mejor que vaya a hablar con ella, te veo luego Pheop`s

- Si – la pequeña le sonrió y espero a que se fuera para sentarse en el asiento de su amiga, ya no sabia que hacer su amistad con Helga se estaba esfumando frente a sus ojos y no podía impedirlo, la chica pensaba en eso cuando vio que Arnold y Gerald hablaban de algo mientras este ultimo sostenía una hoja doblada a la mitad, cosa que hizo entender ciertas cosas a la chica – "después de todo, parece que si la encontró..."

Mientras tanto Arnold y Gerald miraban la carta con cierta curiosidad

- No lo se Gerald, estas cosas son muy personales

- Arnold, ya te lo dije a mi tampoco me agrada la idea de leer estas cosas pero... es la única manera de saber lo que realmente siente por ti

- Eso no es verdad Gerald existen muchas mas en las cuales no tendríamos que leer sus cosas personales

- ¿Cómo cuales? a ver...  ¿piensas preguntárselo de frente? no lo creo, Arnold es la única manera a menos que quieras peguntarle a Pheope que seguro debe saber algo – en ese momento detrás de ellos se escucho una vos

- Que me tienen que preguntar chicos? – los dos presentes miraron a Pheope algo asustados

- No, no es nada Pheop`s – le dijo su novio algo nervioso

- Vamos díganme no se tienen que poner así... – los dos se miraron y entonces ella continuo mientras sonreía un poco – a ver trato de adivinar.. es sobre Helga no? – la reacción de los dos fue obvia, Arnold se sonrojo un poco mientras veía a Gerald con sorpresa

- Eh pues si así es Pheope, pero... como supiste – le dijo Arnold algo nervioso

- Pues era fácil adivinarlo ya que desde esta tarde es de lo único que han hablado, no los eh escuchado pero siempre miran hacia donde estaba ella, pero este no es el lugar indicado para hablar de ello no creen, será mejor que nos vayamos a otro lado

- Si – los dos chicos asintieron y salieron de la escuela

********************************************

Helga caminaba lentamente mientras se dirigía a donde seguramente su amiga la esperaba. No sabia lo que iba a pasar pero seguramente no iba a ser bueno, al llegar la encontró sentada en las escaleras

- Hola Helga – la saludo sonriendo como siempre

- Hola – le dijo desanimada 

- Que sucede??? - le pregunto esta extrañada por la actitud de su amiga

- Vamos al parque hay algo que tengo que decirte...

********************************************

Al llegar a casa de Gerald los chicos se encerraron en la habitación del susodicho, Pheope miraba a los chicos esperando alguna reacción pero no hacían nada así que ella comenzó a hablar

- ¿¿Y bien que es lo que quieren saber de Helga?? – Gerald iba a hablar pero Arnold lo interrumpió, eso iba demasiado rápido

- Solo queríamos saber si tu sabias que es esto... – dijo mostrándole la hoja

- Parece una hoja... 

- No, creemos que es una carta pero no hemos querido abrirla – le dijo Gerald entendiendo la actitud de su amigo – no sabes para quien es?

- Mmm... realmente no, últimamente no eh pasado mucho tiempo con Helga –dijo la chica mientras miraba a sus acompañantes – y díganme cual es el interés??

- Eh pues...es solo curiosidad – dijo Gerald mirando a su amigo el cual asentía con la cabeza, Pheope sabia que no debía dejar que la leyeran pero sentía deseo de saber que habría puesto Amanda en aquella hoja

- Y por que no la leen... es la única manera de saberlo no lo creen – les propuso la chica, los dos se miraron sorprendidos pero aceptaron, Gerald abrió la carta y comenzó a leer

**Mi querido Peter J.**

**Bien, se que usted realmente no sabe quien escribió esto, y tal ves es mejor así, no lo conozco mucho pero si lo suficiente para saber que usted es un maestro excelente, desde que lo vi por primera ves algo cambio en mi, no se como decirle esto pero es algo que siento en mi, un amor de niña, algo tonto tal ves pero al fin algo que siento, y que nunca había sentido así. Nunca tendré el valor para decírselo a la cara por eso escribí esta carta, que aunque no cambiara nada entre nosotros, pude sacarme de encima este sentimiento que dia a dia iba creciendo mas y acabando con mi fuerza.**

**No me resta nada mas por decirle aun cuando pase el tiempo lo que siento por usted nunca cambiara y le agradezco de antemano todo lo que ha hecho por mi. Deseo que sea muy feliz con su futura esposa y que nunca deje de ser tan buen profesor como lo es ahora. **

                                                                                              Con todo mi cariño... 

Al terminar de leer la carta los tres estaban igual de sorprendidos, Pheope a diferencia de los otros por algo muy distinto

- Vaya nunca creí que Helga escribiera una carta de amor – dijo Gerald aun examinando la carta – pero quien rayos es Peter J.

- No te has dado cuenta... – le dijo Arnold que hasta esos momentos había permanecido aparte pensativo, los chicos lo miraron y estaba mirando la ventana, su mirada era triste cosa que Pheope noto – Peter J, es nuestro maestro Peter Jackson – tanto Gerald se sorprendió al escuchar, pero medito un poco y releyo la carta

- Vaya...–  fue lo único que pudo decir Gerald, miraba a su amigo preocupado mientras Pheope meditaba la cosa y sonreía en forma burlona

- "Amanda enamorada del maestro!, vaya tontería" – estuvo a punto de reír cuando se dio cuenta de que los chicos estaban muy sacados de onda

- Estas seguro amigo

- Si, creo que tuviste razón todo el tiempo Gerald, era lógico que esto pasara, no creo que lo que sucedió en la torre tuviera importancia para ella

- Lo lamento amigo...

- Tenia que suceder esto pera saber la verdad – los dos chicos se quedaron callados cuando Pheope decidió unirse a ellos

- ¿Tú la quieres no es así? – Arnold miro a su amiga y sonrió un poco

- Así es... aunque eso no importa ahora... – Pheope estuvo apunto decirle la verdad, que esa carta no era de Helga sino de Amanda, pero se contuvo, sabia que si lo decía terminaría de meterse en problemas con ella

- No te pongas así tal ves no valía la pena amigo

- Creo que debes de ponerte a pensar en otras posibilidades Arnold, yo no creo que la carta sea de ella

- Yo también quisiera pensarlo Pheope pero si no es de ella entonces de quien es...

- Pues realmente no lo se...

- Tu viste como se puso esta tarde cuando no encontró la carta, si se puso así es por que es algo importante para ella

- Arnold tiene razón Pheop´s, si Helga realmente hubiera sentido algo por el no creo que en una semana lo olvidara

- Ahora si estoy algo confundida, como ustedes saben sobre lo de Helga

- Ella me lo dijo... – dijo Arnold mirando a la chica – el dia que salvamos el barrio ella estaba hay y me dijo que me amaba...

- "Con que era eso..." – pensó Pheope algo sorprendida por el valor que su amiga había tenido en ese momento

- Cosa que me saco de onda y me asusto un poco, pero ella me dijo que había sido la tensión del momento por lo que había dicho eso

- Y tu le creíste...

- Pues al principio si,  cuando me di cuenta de lo que sentía no estaba seguro pero ahora se que solo fue un error – Pheope sonrió un poco, los chicos la miraron extrañada

- Miren según lo que se hasta ahora todo indica que tienen razón, pero si lo piensan con cuidado es ilógico que Helga se haya enamorado de el Sr. Jackson en una semana, que es lo que llevamos de clases... – los chicos se quedaron pensando un momento 

- Pues si eso tiene lógica

- Entonces la carta...

- Yo no puedo decirles si es o no de Helga ya que como les digo no e pasado mucho tiempo con ella últimamente, pero lo que si te puedo asegurar Arnold es que si Helga te amara Arnold, no se puede olvidar de ti tan fácilmente aunque ella lo quisiera... – los dos chicos estaban sorprendidos de que Pheope les estuviera diciendo eso pero sonrieron – estoy segura que esto les servirá, y aunque no debí decirlo se que sabrán guardar el secreto verdad – les guiño el ojo y se levanto de la cama dispuesta a irse – piensa bien las cosas de acuerdo, nos vemos mañana chicos – se acerco a Gerald y le dio un beso en la mejilla después salió de la habitación

- Y bien Arnold ahora que una fuente confiable nos confirmo que Helga si siente algo por ti que vamos a hacer

- Averiguar de quien es la carta...

- Bien...

********************************************

En el parque Amanda y Helga conversaban mientras comían un helado

- Y bien que te sucede Helga, has estado muy rara 

- Hay Amanda, no se como decírtelo

- Vamos mujer habla ya

- ... – Amanda la miraba expectante hasta que por fin Helga hablo – perdí tu carta...

- ¿Carta, cual carta?

- La carta que me diste a guardar, la que le escribiste al Sr. Jackson – Amanda abrió los ojos ante eso pero no dijo nada, Helga continuo – no se como paso, tal ves se me cayo cuando buscaba mi libro de historia por que hay la había puesto, lo lamento tanto...

- Era eso???!! – pregunto Amanda tranquilamente

- Si... que no estas molesta conmigo – la chica solo sonrió

- Claro que no Helga, hay yo pensé que era algo más importante

- Pero seguro alguien ya la encontró, no te preocupa – le pregunto Helga sorprendida

- Me preocuparía si le hubiera puesto nombre, pero no lo hice, así que cualquiera pudo haberla hecho...- Helga soltó un suspiro de tranquilidad y sonrió un poco

- De todos modos lamento haberla perdido Amanda, prometí cuidártela y no lo hice, lo siento

- No te preocupes, a todos nos pasan esas cosas, además lo que me preocupaba era que mi papa la encontrara, ya sabes hay si no había ninguna excusa ya que era ilógico que alguien mas dejara una carta en mi libro no crees?

- Si es verdad

- Bien ahora será mejor que nos vayamos Helga ya se esta haciendo algo tarde no crees

- Es cierto... vamos 

********************************************

**Extra!!!!!!! Esto iba a ser para el otro capitulo pero aquí lo tienen.**

********************************************

A la mañana siguiente, Helga que ya estaba de mucho mejor humor, se dirigió a su taller con Amanda, al terminar las dos chicas quedaron de verse en el almuerzo, así que Helga y Amanda se dirigieron a su salón y en el pasillo se encontraron con Arnold y Gerald, los chicos se acercaron a ellas 

- Hola chicas! – saludo Arnold

- Hola... – dijeron las dos chicas

- Oye Amanda... podríamos hablar contigo un segundo – le pregunto Gerald, Amanda levanto una ceja y miro a su amiga, Helga solo se encogió de hombros y sonrió

- Te veré en el almuerzo de acuerdo – y diciendo esto se fue, Amanda miro confundida a los chicos 

- Que sucede??

- Quería disculparme por lo de ayer, dije algo que te molesto y lo lamento,  eh recibido muchas noticias esta semana y supongo que me desquite diciendo lo que dije

- Oh... si, no hay problema, me molesto tu comentario por que se que Helga es una chica muy agradable, seguro si intentaran hablar bien con ella y sin pensar que los va a insultar o algo verán quien realmente es ella 

- Bien lo intentare, otra cosa, sobre Pheope ella ayer reacciono así para defenderme pero lo que dijo de Helga no es verdad, ella se equivoco y se siente mal, no pienses que es una mala amiga

- Pheope ah estado con Helga desde que eran pequeñas y siempre se defendían una a la otra – termino Arnold, Amanda sonrió

- Lo se, no le eh dicho nada acerca de ayer a Helga así que no se preocupen, además yo no tengo nada contra de Pheope pero creo que no le agrado mucho y por eso reacciono así, como sea y para que lo sepan no estoy molesta con ninguno así que mejor olvidemos eso de acuerdo

- Muy bien...

- Bueno nos vemos luego chicos adiós 

- Si adiós – dijo Gerald y miro a su amigo triunfante – bien ahora si estoy bien con todos, ya puedo morir en paz

- Je aun no Gerald, todavía tenemos mucho que hacer

- Es cierto, y tu no puedes hacerlo si mi

- Claro 

- Admítelo Arnold

- Lo que tu digas Gerald

Ya en el salón

- Buenos días Helga

- Hola Pheop`s

- Mmm... oye no estas molesta conmigo – Helga la miro sorprendida

- Molesta? Por que habría de estarlo

- "Parece que no le dijo nada" No por nada... oye discúlpame por la actitud que eh tenido contigo últimamente es solo que eh estado algo molesta

- De eso ya me di cuenta pero dime a que se debe tu cambio repentino de humor Pheope

- Últimamente no hemos pasado tiempo juntas Helga

- Hemos estado ocupadas

- Tu con Amanda.

- Si y tu con Gerald – las dos chicas se quedaron calladas unos momentos sin saber que decir

- Por que nunca me dijiste lo que sucedió en la torre con, ya sabes...

- Lo intente desde que regresamos y lo sabes, nunca tuve oportunidad de decírtelo

- Y se lo dijiste a Amanda no? – pregunto algo molesta

- Si... me sentía sola y tenia que decírselo a alguien, Amanda es muy confiable y agradable, además nos llevamos muy bien supongo que por eso me agrada su compañía

- Yo también soy tu amiga Helga

- Lo se, y eso no cambiara pero ahora tu mente esta en otra parte – Pheope se quedo callada y miro hacia otra parte – oye no estoy molesta yo comprendo pero no debes molestarte por Amanda seguro si la tratas se llevaran bien, dime quieres venir esta tarde por un helado con nosotras.

- Seguro...

- Bien, oye una pregunta – Pheope la miro – como supiste lo de la torre

- Pues... mis fuentes me lo dijeron – sonrió y miro a Arnold y Gerald que acababan de entrar al salón seguidos del maestro

- Bien se que les había dicho que al finalizar las clases les diría como quedaron los equipos pero... creo que es mejor que desde ahora se trabaje así... – todos se miraron extrañados mientras el profesor se sentaba y comenzaba a mencionar los equipos – las parejas serán: Sid y Nadine, Ronda y Harold, Pheope y Gerald, Arnold y Lila, Stinky y Curly, Sheena y Eugene y por ultimo Helga y Lorenzo, bien, ahora todos pónganse junto a su compañero y formen el equipo – los chicos obedecieron y pronto quedaron todos listos - de ahora en adelante trabajaremos de esta manera así que desde mañana quiero que llegando se pongan como están ahorita, muy bien hoy comenzaremos con geografía...

- No me agrada mucho haber tocado contigo Ronda

- Ni que lo digas yo no se por que no me puso con Nadine o Arnold

- De todos modos no me gustaría haber tocado con Helga

- Es cierto, pobre Lorenzo vaya su suerte...

- Comparándolas a las dos tu eres linda Ronda

- ¬¬ yo soy linda Harold! – mientras Helga terminaba de acomodarse frente a Lorenzo este parecía nervioso

- Así que Lorenzo tu serás mi pareja

- Pues si

- Bueno que mas da, dime ya te olvidaste de tu horario o todavía sigue igual de apretada tu agenda

- Pues mas o menos, ya deje las clases empresariales y los cursos de música junto con la cita con mi nutriologo los tomo en sábado

- Vaya que bien...

A la hora del almuerzo como habían quedado Helga y Amanda se vieron en la cafetería, donde Helga le platico la nueva táctica del Sr. Jackson y sin mas contratiempo las clases de ese dia terminaron.

- Bien niños antes de que se vayan quiero darles una hoja, esta contiene una investigación, la van a realizar con sus equipos y la recogeré unos días antes de Hallowen para lo cual faltan un par de semanas así que no deben de perder el tiempo y si tienen tiempo para empezar mejor aun, ahora si feliz fin de semana – todos comenzaron a salir y el maestro comenzó a guardar sus cosas

- Dime Helga cuando crees que debamos comenzar la investigación

- Pues como no quiero invertir mucho tiempo, mientras mas pronto acabemos mejor

- Claro – sonrió este ante el comentario – dime tienes algo que hacer mañana, podríamos comenzar en mi casa tengo varios libros y podemos hacerlo en la computadora

- Suena bien con tal que tu lo escribas en el aparato, yo no soy buena en eso

- De acuerdo, entonces te veo a las 2 en la calle Ramfort yo te recogeré después de mi cita con el doctor

- Muy bien

- Entonces hasta mañana

- Si adiós – Lorenzo se fue y Helga termino con sus cosas, ya era la única en el salón así que se apresuro para llegar a donde sus dos amigas ya la estaban esperando

- Disculpen mío tardanza – dijo mirando a las dos.

- Esta bien – dijo Amanda

- Si, por que no mejor nos vamos – propuso Pheope que quería irse a casa lo mas pronto posible

- Claro – sonrió Helga y las tres chicas se fueron

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Bien aquí esta, ¿interesante?, yo creo que si jeje, aunque sinceramente me gusto mas el capitulo pasado. Bueno espero que les haya gustado y que me sigan dando su opinión ya que son muy valiosas. El otro capitulo se llamara "Helado para tres" y tendrá un poco de todo aunque será mayormente de Helga, Pheope y Amanda tratare de no tardarme tanto ya que la escuela me lo quita todo pero bueno, segundo semestre no debe ser mas difícil que primero, o eso espero. 

Besitos a todos y muchos reviews!!!

Final: 7 de Febrero del 2004 a las 3:26 am.

Estado: Muuuuuuuuuuuuuy cansada  -___- zzz


	6. Helado para tres

**¡Konnichiwa!**

**Bueno aquí estoy con este capitulo de mi fic les prometí que ni me tardaría tanto así que pues espero que les guste. Un comentario antes del fic, les diré que tenia pensado una cosa completamente diferente pero hablando con unas amigas por mail y msn me dieron unas ideas con sus comentarios respecto al fic; bueno eso era todo ahora si los dejo leer ^^.**

*******************************************************************

Capitulo 6: Helado para tres

Tres chicas caminaban por el parque sin rumbo alguno, dos de ellas algo incomodas por la situación mientras que la otra trataba de sacar platica por todos los medios posibles a su alcance

- Saben... hoy vi que en el cine se estrena "El ataque de los caracoles asesinos" les gustaría que fuéramos a verla

- Tengo que regresar temprano a casa, a empezar la investigación

- Pheope faltan dos semanas puedes hacerlo después, además no creo que te moleste hacerlo ya que te toco hacerlo con Gerald, anda vamos...

- No se...

- Hace mucho que no salimos Pheop`s además... – en ese momento se escucho un claxon y Helga reconoció la voz de Big Bob desde su auto – cielos ahora que... ahora vuelvo – Helga se marcho dejando a las dos presentes algo perplejas pero sin saber que decir, pronto Helga volvió sonriendo – bien, Big Bob llevara a Miriam y a Olga a una cena para celebrar no se que, así que amenacé a mi padre de que me diera dinero para las entradas o iría con ellos – la chica sonrió triunfante mientras mostraba el dinero – mientras yo voy por los boletos y ustedes se quedan aquí para conocerse mejor si

- Niña apresúrate no tengo todo tu tiempo

- Ya voy!! Entonces las veo en un rato si... – Helga corrió hacia el auto y pronto desapareció, las chicas no sabían que decir, pero al final Amanda rompió el silencio

- Oye Pheope, lamento lo que sucedió el otro dia, creo que exagere un poco

- No, tu tenias razón Amanda, lo que dije fue por que estaba muy molesta ya que desde que Helga te conoció, bien... ya casi no pasamos tiempo juntas, supongo que estaba algo celosa... lo siento ya que eso también fue culpa mía

- No te preocupes, eso nos pasa a todos

- Entonces... ¿todo bien? 

- Si –Amanda extendió su mano hacia la chica – ¿amigas? – Pheope la miro dudosa y luego sonrió y tomo su mano

- Amigas...

Al cabo de un rato las dos chicas ya hablaban tan amenamente que parecían amigas de mucho tiempo. 

- Así que, ¿tu y Gerald cuanto tienen de novios? Claro si se puede saber – Pheope miro a la chica y  sonrió pensando "Helga tenia razón es muy agradable"

- Pues de novios oficialmente tenemos poco, pero antes salíamos de ves en cuando 

- Ah vaya que bien, ya me lo imagino al rato serán dos parejas en tu salón, contando a Arnold y a Helga claro, dime tu crees que tenga posibilidad de que pase

- Si, mas ahora que Arnold se dio cuenta de que siente algo mas por Helga – Amanda se quedo callada un momento pero después sonri

- De verdad! Hay esto va a matar a Helga

- Es mejor mantenerlo en secreto Amanda... ya que les prometí a los chicos no decir nada

- A ya veo... hay pero me gustaría ayudarles en algo por que conociendo a Helga no va a hacer nada por cambiar la situación

- Pues ahora que lo dices Amanda, hay algo que esta molestando a Arnold y que podría convertirse en un impedimento para que llegara a pasar algo entre ellos

- ¿Ah si... y que es?

- Pues Arnold encontró... tu carta que se le cayo a Helga de la libreta

- Eh... en serio?? – pregunto esta algo abochornada

- Si, y pues ellos creen que a Helga le gusta el Sr. Jackson, no quise decir nada por que se que no te gustaría que supieran

- Y te lo agradezco... cielos sabia que debía deshacerme de esa carta cuando pude, hay dios y lo peor es que eso termina afectando a mi amiga – se quedo callada un momento y soltó un suspiro resignado – bien pues lo único que me queda es decirle la verdad a Arnold

- Estas segura

- Si, como tu dices lo mas seguro es que eso hagan que las cosas entre ellos se retrasen aun más, y como amiga de Helga, no puedo permitir que eso pase... – dijo la chica levantándose y sonrió al mirar hacia el frente – aunque eso tendrá que ser otro dia – Pheope la miro extrañada y después entendió a lo que se refería, Helga llego corriendo hasta donde se encontraban las chicas, la recién llegada se detuvo para recuperar el aliento, cuando su pulso se tranquilizo les mostró a sus amigas lo que traía

- Listo 3 boletos para ir al cine, así que ¿nos vamos?... – Pheope y Amanda miraban sonriendo a Helga – ¿qué, sucede algo malo? 

- No para nada Helga – comento Pheope 

- Solo que, estábamos pensando que es un bonito dia para irnos a encerrar al cine no crees

- Amanda tiene razón – Helga las miro y levanto una ceja

- ¿¿No quieren ir verdad?? – las chicas comenzaron a reír y Helga suspiro resignada – me hubieran dicho eso antes de ir a comprar los boletos

- No nos diste tiempo Helga, solo... te fuiste 

- Bueno no importa vayamos por un helado como era la idea original de acuerdo...

- Y que harás con los boletos??

- Sencillo... – Helga miro a su alrededor y se acerco a un chico que parecía estar algo consternado – oye tu quieres ir al cine?? – el chico miro a todos lados antes de posar su mirada en Helga 

- ¿Me dices a mi?

- No, le estoy hablando a la banca, claro que te digo a ti...

- Eh pues si... o eso creo – Helga tomo su mano y le puso en ella los boletos

- Muy bien toma estos 3 boletos para que lleves a quien quieras 

- Pero no tengo dinero... 

- Como hoy estoy de buen humor te los regalo de acuerdo... nos vemos – el chico miro como su benefactora se retiraba y miro los boletos sonriendo, después saco un celular y marco un numero – Hola ¿Kary?, habla Nick... si conseguí los boletos después de todo, aja, también puedes llevar a Any si quieres... – Helga llego a donde sus amigas la esperaban algo sorprendidas

- Listo, ahora si vamonos. – las chicas sonrieron y siguieron a su amiga

Mientras tanto en la casa de huéspedes Arnold y Gerald conversaban en la habitación del rubio

- Que te sucede Arnold... se supone que vinimos aquí para pensar en como averiguar algo sobre la carta no...

- Si, es solo que... me quede pensando en lo que dijo Pheope 

- ¿Y por eso estas así? Vamos viejo... deberías estar feliz, Pheope no negó que Helga sintiera algo por ti

- Si pero tampoco lo afirmo – el moreno soltó un resoplido algo fastidiado y miro a su amigo

- Es el don de la duda Arnold, si realmente quieres saber de quien es la carta, hay que ponernos a trabajar a menos que prefieras el método mas sencillo – Arnold lo miro...

- ¿Y cual es?

- Pregúntaselo a Helga

- Debes estar bromeando

- Arnold, es la única manera en la que saldrías de duda, además... – en ese momento se escucho que llamaban a la puerta y el abuelo apareció detrás de ella

- Disculpen molestarlos chicos pero... te buscan tus padres Gerald...

- Ah muchas gracias Phil – el abuelo negó con la cabeza y bajo murmurando un "hay este no va a entender" mientras el moreno miro de nuevo a su amigo - bien, ya tengo que irme pero creo que tan siquiera debes pensarlo...

- Lo hare... – dijo el otro sonriendo un poco – vamos te acompaño – los dos bajaron las escaleras y se dirigieron a la puerta en donde se quedaron mirando el espectáculo de afuera, Phil hablaba con el padre de Gerald junto al auto, la pequeña Timberly bailaba en la acera con un tutu puesto, la madre escuchaba la conversación de los adultos desde el asiento delantero del auto y Jaimie O escuchaba los discman a todo volumen 

- Por que tu hermana esta vestida así?? 

- Iremos a visitar a unos tíos a las afueras de la ciudad, y por complacer a Timberly nos llevaran al baleé – ante la cara de resignación de su amigo, Arnold no pudo evitar sonreír

- Ya veo... ¿y cuando regresan?

- Llegaremos el domingo por la noche, cuando este en casa te llamare para ver como van las cosas de acuerdo...

- Si... – en ese momento Gerald vio como su padre y la pequeña Timberly regresaban al coche y su madre lo llamaba para que se diera prisa

- Bueno tengo que irme amigo, piensa lo que te dije de acuerdo – Arnold asintió y el moreno bajo las escaleras en dos brincos y pronto se encontraba ya en el auto – adiós! 

Mientras tanto en la nevaría tres chicas charlaban en la mesa cada una disfrutando su helado

- Y bien me pueden decir como es que se hicieron amigas? – les pregunto Helga inquisitivamente a sus amigas

- Pues no fue nada especial Helga, solo comenzamos a hablar

- Pheope tiene razón, además ya sabes que yo soy demasiado carismática y linda como para no caerle bien a alguien – ante este comentario las dos chicas comenzaron a reír 

- Claro jajajaja 

- ¿Qué? es la verdad, sino como es que nos hicimos amigas Helga, yo fui la que te saco platica o no

- Si, es cierto pero...

- Pero nada es la pura verdad quieras admitirlo o no

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo... hay a veces no se como te soporto je, pero me da gusto que ya sean amigas

- A mi también, bueno a ver platíquenme como harán la actividad que les encargo el Sr. Jackson?

- Segura que quieres preguntar eso o quieres saber sobre el maestro ^_~

- Helga ¬//¬ 

- Jajajajaja

- Ya es en serio Helga no quiero saber eso,  el Sr. Jackson se va a casar y yo quiero olvidarme de lo que siento – su amiga se dejo de reír y la miro

- Pero eso no es sencillo

- Lo se pero si me esfuerzo seguro lo lograre, además es un maestro Helga, no había ninguna posibilidad de que exista  algo como lo hay contigo y con Arnold

- Ja claro como no! Una posibilidad en contra de un millón 

- Pero existe una

-Na!, el chico solo tiene ojos para la señorita perfección... y para mi grandiosa suerte les toco juntos en el trabajo – Helga se recargo en uno de sus brazos mientras que con el otro cuchareaba en su helado, las chicas no dijeron nada y solo miraron a la rubia, por fin Amanda tomo de nuevo la palabra

- Bien pues entonces muéstrale que a Arnold lo que vales Helga ^_~ - la rubia levanto su mirada topándose con la de su amiga 

- ¿A que te refieres?

- Ya sabes Helga, préstale atención a otro chico y te aseguro que él notara tu ausencia

- ¿Quieres decir que debo molestar a otro chico todo el dia?

- Si pero... no solo hagas esa rutina Helga debes de mostrarte más amigable, conseguirte un amigo alguien que este con nosotras todo el tiempo

- Nada de eso, todos los chicos que conozco son unos zopencos de primera, además Amanda recuerda que te conté que eso ya lo eh intentado antes y no funciono para nada

- Así es, y lograste que Stinky se enamorara de ti o no?

- Según el aunque no creo

- Entonces, no tienes nada que perder y en cambio mucho que ganar

- Claro que si perdería mi tiempo haciendo cosas sin sentido

- Vamos Helga, lo que propone Amanda es una buena idea – comento Pheope que había permanecido ajena a la discusión

- Ves hasta Pheope piensa igual que yo

- Yo no le veo nada bueno a ese plan

- Mira Helga solo piénsalo... si haces lo que te digo existe un 50% de que funcione

- Pero un 50% de que no

- Hay el punto es que aunque no funcionara tu terminarías ganando

- ¿Y se puede saber como voy a ganar si el tonto cabeza de balón sigue regando el jardín por Lila? (n/a: que frase, conste que se me acaba de ocurrir)

- Recuerda el dicho Helga

- ¿Cual dicho?

- "Un clavo saca a otro clavo" si no funciona el plan ya tendrías a un prospecto para reemplazar a Arnold – Helga abrió los ojos pero luego frunció el entrecejo

- ¡Eso no tiene sentido! Ningún chico es tan especial para hacer que olvide a -Arnold – en ese momento se percato de que sin darse cuenta se había levantado y subido el tono de su voz  - ejem... lo siento -//_//- – dijo tomando de nuevo su lugar

- Seguro, pero no pierdes nada con probar o si... – la chica aun las miraba desconfiada pero asinti

- De acuerdo... pero si me meto en algún problema por tu culpa, será la ultima ves que te haga caso Amanda

- No te preocupes todo saldrá bien... – dijo la chica sonriendo triunfante – bien ahora solo nos falta encontrar al prospecto indicado, tiene que ser de tu mismo salón para que lo sienta mas... a ver quienes están en tu salón

- Zopencos

- Claro jeje

- Ya los anote toma – dijo Pheope dándole una pequeña libreta de notas a Amanda – "estas segura de que funcionara" – le susurro cuando se la dio la chica solo sonri

- "Completamente" – le contesto al mismo volumen, la chica oriental sonrío y las dos volvieron a ver a Helga quien parecía fuera de si

- Bien yo te diré los nombres y tu me dirás si o no – Helga solo emitió un casi inaudible "aja" y Amanda comenz

- Sid

- Zopenco con botas

- Jaja ^^U bien, Eugene

- Un zopenco con mala suerte

- Curly

- Maniaco

- Harold

- Un chico gordo al que ni loca escogería, además creo que aun esta saliendo con la gran Patty y no quiero tener problemas con ella

- Mmm... Stinky

- No, no y no

- Pues, quitando a Arnold y a Gerald el único que queda es Lorenzo – la rubia por fin mira a sus amigas que esperaban su respuesta

- No lo creo, muy apenas conozco al chico

- Vamos eso es lo de menos Helga

- Es cierto, además con el tocaste en el equipo recuerdas

- Si Pheope pero... 

- ¡¡Eso es estupendo!! Ahora ya hay una buena razón para que pasen tiempo juntos y que se conozcan Helga

- No tiene sentido, todos saben que no soy buena con los chicos

- Por eso mismo te aseguro que eso llamara mas la atención y Arnold se dará cuenta de lo que vales

- Hay tu y tus ideas locas Amanda ¬¬

- No, son ingeniosas Helga ^^

- Claro, yo no pienso pedirle ayuda a Lorenzo, ni lo conozco

- Es que no le vas a pedir ayuda Helga, solo tienes que estar dispuesta a hacerte su amiga, no puede ser eso tan difícil ¿o si?

- Así no lo parece pero recuerda el dicho Pheope

- ¿Cuál dicho? 

- "Del dicho al hecho hay mucho trecho" – Pheope y Amanda se miraron y sonrieron

- De acuerdo, tal ves tengas razón Helga, pero inténtalo y veras lo sencillo que es

- Si ustedes dicen... – dijo resignada la chica - pero bueno ya se esta haciendo tarde así que es mejor que nos vayamos

- Es cierto – las chicas se levantaron de la mesa y se dirigieron a pagar sus helados, al  terminar eso salieron del local

- Bien, yo voy en sentido contrario así que nos veremos el lunes chicas ya que mañana saldré con mi padre a una exposición del otro lado de la ciudad

- ¡Vaya estupendo! Tu te iras de paseo y yo estudiando 

- ¿Por que les encargaron mucha tarea?

- No, mañana me veré con Lorenzo para comenzar el trabajo – este comentario hizo que en el rostro de Amanda se formara una gran sonrisa

- ¡Eso es estupendo Helga!, tienes que comenzar desde mañana con el plan comiencen a conocerse para poner el plan en marcha desde el lunes

- Claro llegare y le diré "Lorenzo ¿te gustaría ir a tomar un café conmigo para conocernos mejor y ver si me puedo desenamorar de Arnold contigo? – Amanda y Pheope comenzaron a reír ante tal ocurrencia de su amiga

- Es un buen principio ^^

- Como no ¬¬ pero esta bien haré lo que pueda

- Es estupendo ya sabes si necesitas algún consejo llámame

- ¿Cómo si estarás de viaje?

- Ah si es verdad jaja, mejor yo te llamo, de todos modos puedes llamar a Pheope para preguntarle a ella

- (suspiro) Muy bien

- Bueno ahora si ya me voy chicas cuídense mucho y échale ganas Helga

- Sip, hasta el lunes

- Adiós Amanda ^^ - la chica se dio la vuelta y comenzó a correr dejando atrás a sus amigas, pronto la silueta de la chica se desvaneció en la oscuridad que se comenzaba a formar debido a que el sol ya se estaba terminando de ocultar

- Bien vamonos Pheope

- Si – las chicas comenzaron a caminar y pronto llegaron a la casa de Pheope donde se despidieron, Pheope entro a su casa y Helga siguió con su camino

- No le encuentro sentido a su plan – pensaba la chica mientras caminaba hacia su casa – lo mas seguro es que el chico rico y yo no podremos congeniar en nada...

*******************************************************************

**¿Tendrá razón Helga? O tendrán mas en común de lo que cree, bueno para saberlo lean el siguiente capitulo...**

**Y no olviden dejar REVIEWS!!!!**


	7. La casa de Lorenzo

**¡Hia!**

**Bueno no diré mucho aquí, solo que espero que les guste, este capitulo se basa en Helga y Lorenzo, aquí verán como es que se comienzan a conocer, el próximo capitulo tendrán mas de ellos dos pero una que otra sorpresa con los demás. Bueno ahora si a leer.**

*******************************************************************

Capitulo 7: La casa de Lorenzo

Ya eran pasadas de las 2 de la tarde y una chica rubia esperaba en la parada de autobús, pero sin subir a ninguno; media hora mas tarde una limosina se paro frente a ella y un chico bajo de él

- ¡Media hora tarde niño rico! No tengo todo el tiempo del mundo sabes

- Lo siento Helga – se excuso este algo nervioso – es que mi doctor me entretuvo mas de lo esperado

- Como sea de todos ya no puedo hacer nada

- Entonces nos vamos – la chica asintió y subió al auto seguida del chico, en el transcurso del camino ninguno dijo nada Helga miraba la ventana algo molesta y al notar esto Lorenzo prefirió guardar su distancia con la chica, al llegar a la casa Helga pudo notar lo grande que era su casa

- Vaya es realmente grande – dijo la chica mientras lo seguía a la entrada de la casa

- No tanto

- Y dime ocupan todas las habitaciones – el chico la miro extrañado y medito la respuesta

- Pues si, en la planta baja tenemos la sala, cocina, comedor principal y comedor de empleados, biblioteca, dos baños, y antes de salir al patio una pequeña alberca con jacuzzi – Helga lo miro y levanto una ceja

- ¿¿Y arriba, que tienen un cine o que?? 

- Pues así es como lo adivinaste – pregunto Lorenzo queriendo parecer sorprendido, y ante la cara de ¿what? de la chica comenzó a reír

- ¿Que es tan gracioso?

- La cara que pusiste, solo era una broma arriba solo son habitaciones normales y hablando de habitación ven vamos a la mía – los chicos comenzaron a subir las escaleras mientras que Helga lo examinaba todo

- Y cuantas habitaciones tiene tu casa

- Como unas 15 

- ¿Y las ocupan todas?

- Claro que no, son para cuando tengamos visitas familiares o del trabajo de mi padre

- Vaya, tu casa podría ser muy útil de hotel o casa de huéspedes

- Tal ves, ahora que lo mencionas, ¿Arnold tiene una casa de huéspedes no?

- Ehh.. si creo que si – contesto nerviosa la chica al notar que su mente recordaba a cierto chico cabeza de balón, Lorenzo sonri

- Esta es mi habitación ven... – al entrar Helga se sorprendió de lo grande que era el cuarto del chico, su cama estaba junto a una enorme ventana al centro de la habitación, a la izquierda se encontraba un gran librero junto con una computadora muy avanzada, a la derecha una puerta, varios cuadros de pintores famosos al igual que un estante donde estaba una televisión, un estereo y varios aviones de colección. 

- Vaya que amplio es tu cuarto, dime ¿a donde lleva esa puerta?

- Es la que lleva al baño, y al closet

- Tu closet esta en el baño

- Mas o menos, digamos que esta dividido en dos

- Cielos, y duermes tu solo aqu

- Si

- ¿No te sientes muy solo en esta casa tan grande, no tienes hermanos? – le pregunto Helga mientras curioseaba en el cuarto

- Eh no, mis padres prefirieron tenerme solo a mi, y con respecto a sentirme solo, no me pasa muy seguido ya que arreglando mi horario se me pasa el tiempo volando

- Sabes, eres muy extraño... – dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama del chico –  pero es mejor así, los hermanos no son la gran cosa 

- ¿Tu tienes hermanos?

- Si tengo una hermana mayor Olga, la niña de mis padres, perfecta en todos los aspectos, es bonita, inteligente, consigue becas en todas las escuelas etc... te lo digo por experiencia es mejor no tener hermanos

- Parece que no te llevas muy bien con ella

- No, pero eso no importa, dime ¿que haremos ahora? 

- Por que no comenzamos buscando la información

- Es buena idea Einstein pero que es precisamente lo que vamos a buscar

- Bueno... – el chico saco una hoja de su mochila – tenemos que describir la historia de la vida nativa en América

- Estupendo, historia... – el chico miro a Helga extrañado

- Acaso estas molesta Helga

- No, por que habría de estarlo

- Bueno, no se es solo que pareces de mal humor

- Este es mi carácter chico listo, no es que este molesta solo que yo soy as

- Ayer no actuabas de esa manera...- la chica no supo que contestar y Lorenzo - prefirió dejar el tema por la paz – bueno por que no comienzas a buscar la información en los libros que tengo aquí, yo iré por algunos a la biblioteca esta bien... – Helga solo asintió y el salió del cuarto 

- Creo que debo de cambiar mi actitud, ya que después de todo el no tiene la culpa de lo que me sucede...

*-*-*-*-*-*-* Flash Back *-*-*-*-*-*-*

Era la 1:30 de la tarde cuando Helga Pataki salió de su casa con destino, el lugar de su encuentro con Lorenzo, su humor no era el mejor que podía tener ya que para su suerte Olga había ganado un concurso para una beca que la llevaría a especializarse a la mejor escuela de Europa, si esto se hubiese quedado así ella hubiera sido feliz, no la tendía que soportar allí pero no fue así, Helga seguía caminando por las calles mientras recordaba la platica que había tenido con su familia antes de salir de su casa.

- No lo se mamá, no quiero volverme a alejar de ustedes, me han hecho tanta falta el tiempo que eh estado afuera, además siento que Helga necesita de mi para su ejemplo

- En eso tienes razón Olga, Helga necesita tu buen ejemplo para ser mejor – le dijo Bob mirando a Helga en forma de reproche

- Oh no te preocupes por mi Olga, aunque no lo creas tu me has dado un gran - ejemplo al seguir tus sueños y no parar hasta hacerlos realidad – la chica la miro sonriendo para convencer a su familia – "dagh que cursi se escucho eso..."

- Hay Helga eres tan dulce... – su hermana la abrazo con tanta fuerza que casi la asfixia – pero no se, eh estado demasiado tiempo fuera, creo que puedo especializarme aquí, seria lo mismo

- ¡No! Es decir... es una oportunidad en un millón Olga – trato de convencer Helga – no creo que debas desperdiciarla

- Helga tiene razón querida... – apoyo su madre sonriendo – además es algo que tu te mereces hija

- Tal ves tengan razón... – dijo Olga sonriendo, Helga sonrió triunfante y se dio la vuelta

- Bueno me voy, que se me hace tarde

Helga dejo de pensar en eso ya que no faltaba mucho para llegar a la calle Ramfort  pero antes de llegar escucho unas voces muy familiares a la vuelta de la esquina y reconoce las voces de Ronda, Lila y Nadine y por alguna razón decide esconderse para que no le vean y poder escuchar lo que decían

- Así que piensas hacer una fiesta de disfraces Ronda, eso es estupendo

- Si, ya estoy haciendo todos los preparativos, ustedes son las primeras en saberlo no vayan a decir nada aun

- No te preocupes que no diré nada

- Gracias, oye y dime Lila con quien te gustaría ir al baile

- Pues... me gustaría que Arnold me invitara

- Así que ya te gusta, gusta – le pregunto Nadine

- Si, es un chico lindo y no creo que lo deba dejar pasar si yo le gusto, gusto y el a mi también no creen?

- "Lila despreciable traidora!!!" – pensaba molesta Helga desde detrás de los botes de basura mientras apretaba su vestido con la mano

- Tienes toda la razón, no te preocupes seguro será as

- No estoy segura Ronda... hay cosas que seguro impedirán que eso suceda

- "Tienes razón y yo soy una de esas, pequeña rata traidora ¬¬XXX"

- Estas loca!, si el babea por ti, no te preocupes que cuando sepa de la fiesta seguro no dudara en invitarte

- Es verdad amiga no te desanimes – apoyo Nadine sonriendo

- Es mas te ayudare un poco – dijo Ronda sonriendo – en las invitaciones que daré pondré que es necesario llevar pareja, y Arnold será el primero en saberlo para que no dude en invitarte ya sabes 

- Muchas gracias chicas – le dijo Lila sonriendo, las chicas seguían platicando del baile mientras que Helga trataba de controlar su enojo, no permitiría que Arnold invitara a Lila, no si podía evitarlo, en ese momento un autobús se detuvo y las chicas lo abordaron, ante esto Helga salió de su escondite y se dirigió a su destino. 

*-*-*-*-*-*-* Fin Flash Back *-*-*-*-*-*-*

Helga se levanto de la cama y se dirigió al librero

- Aunque me duela, ellas tienen razón, lo mas seguro es que el tonto cabeza de balón no dude en invitarla al baile... es su decisión – comenzó a hojear algunos libros sin prestar atención a su contenido y los puso sobre la cama – y es mi decisión no ir a ese estúpido baile de disfraces...

- ¿¿Baile de disfraces?? – pregunto Lorenzo que acababa de llegar con varios libros en los brazos haciendo que Helga retrocediera algo espantada – ¿¿¿que baile de disfraces???

- Eh... pues Ronda piensa hacer uno para celebrar halloween

- De verdad, vaya eso será divertido – dijo el chico dejando los libro al lado de los que Helga había sacado

- Si, de todas formas yo no pienso ir

- Y por que no – dijo este mirándola

- Primero por que estoy segura que la princesa no piensa invitarme por que no tengo "clase" – dijo esto haciendo un ademán gracioso – además ni falta que hace ya que no tengo ningún interés en ir

- Yo creo que tu si tienes clase Helga – la chica lo miro y levanto una ceja

- Pues evidentemente eres el único que lo cree, lo mas seguro es que la princesa Ronda no me incluya en la lista de la fiesta 

- Vamos Helga seguro te invitara, además solo seria un rato

- No lo se, no me gustan mucho las fiestas de todos modos...

- De acuerdo... será mejor que sigamos con el trabajo, veo que encontraste algunos libros no... – Lorenzo tomo uno y al ver su contenido sonrió – no sabia que los nativos americanos bailaran baleé – Helga lo miro desconcertado y el chico sin dejar de sonreír le mostró el libro

- "Historia y evolución del baleé" – Helga no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco - pero frunció el ceño y le arrebato el libro – bueno chico me equivoque de libro lo siento – dijo y lo puso en su lugar – al menos tu encontraste algo útil no

- Si, seguro esto nos ayudara, toma... - dijo mientras le entregaba un libro – lee este y anota lo que creas mas importante, después haremos un borrador del trabajo

- De acuerdo... – los dos chicos tomaron asiento alrededor de una mesa y comenzaron a trabajar, Helga de cuando en cuando anotaba algunas cosas en su libreta, y aunque sabia que debía tener toda su atención en lo que hacia de ves en cuando su mente regresaba a la imagen del chico que ocupaba la mayor parte de sus pensamientos, mientras tanto Lorenzo no podía evitar mirarla de ves en cuando y notar su mirada perdida

- Sabes Helga no creo que deberías estar tan triste... – la chica levanto la cabeza y miro extrañada a su compañero – después de todo no sabes si realmente la vaya la invitar a ella... – Helga pensó en negar lo que el chico le había dicho pero no tenia caso

- No se necesita ser genio para saberlo, es obvio que lo hará...

- ¿¿Estas segura??

- ¡Claro que lo estoy!!! – le dijo levantándose, Lorenzo dejo de escribir y la miro, se notaba la tristeza en los ojos de la chica – mira... tu no sabes mucho de Arnold, el chico se a fijado en tantas chicas que ni al caso nombrarlas ya que nunca le hicieron caso, en cambio Lila se fijo en el por mi culpa y ahora el esta enamorado de ella... – al terminar se sentó de nuevo y siguió con su trabajo – no se que es lo que me pasa últimamente, no puedo controlar mis emociones

- Uno no puede tener guardado por siempre lo que siente Helga...

- Tal ves... 

Los chicos no volvieron a hablar sobre el tema en el resto de la tarde, al dar las 6 de la tarde Helga pensó que era hora de regresar a su casa, los dos decidieron terminar con su trabajo el siguiente fin de semana al pasar lo que encontraran entre semana a la computadora.

- Entonces a la hora del almuerzo seguiremos con la investigación en la biblioteca te parece Helga

- Muy bien... entonces te veré el lunes Lorenzo– el chico asintió y le abrió la puerta de su casa, Helga salió de ella pero antes de que se alejara mucho el chico la llamo – Helga... 

- Si – pregunto esta mirándolo

- Se que no es lo mismo pero... quería que supieras que en caso de que Arnold invite a Lila al baile, a mi me gustaría ser tu pareja en la fiesta de Ronda – la chica lo miro algo sorprendida pero le sonrió un poco, cosa que hizo que las mejillas del chico se tornaran un leve tono carmesí – bueno ya sabes... si quieres

- Te lo agradezco Lorenzo, lo tendré presente

- De acuerdo, adiós – la chica asintió y salió de la mansión

Helga camino las cuadras que faltaban para tomar el autobús que la llevaría a casa, uno se paro justo frente a ella pero decidió no subir

- Mejor caminare... – comenzó su viaje a casa pensando y tratando de entender que era lo que iba a hacer, ya no quería seguir viviendo así... – Lorenzo es un chico muy agradable, el trata de comprenderme pero seguro solo es por que trabajaremos juntos en el proyecto, no puede haber otra razón...

- Eso no es cierto... 

- Pero...- Helga se dio la media vuelta para encontrarse cara a cara con Lorenzo, ahora la chica no pudo evitar que su rostro se pintara de un color rojo ante el comentario que había hecho y que parecía el chico había escuchado, en cambio, el semblante del chico permanecía sereno mirándola – Lo-Lorenzo que haces aquí? – por fin el chico sonri

- Evidentemente regresándote tu suéter ya que lo olvidaste en mi casa

- Oh, no estoy acostumbrada a traerlo conmigo por eso lo olvide gracias – dijo ella tomándolo y amarrándoselo a la cintura (n/a: costumbre mía :p) – bien ya me voy hasta luego... – dijo cortante tratando de irse lo mas pronto posible

- Espera

- Mmm... que pasa

- No quiero que te vayas con una idea falsa sobre mi

- Yo no tengo...

- Lo se pero me gustaría charlar un poco mas contigo Helga

- Sobre que...

- No lo se... – dijo el chico encogiéndose de hombros – sobre lo que te gusta, que haces en vacaciones etc... digo para conocernos mas – Helga lo miraba de manera suspicaz pero el chico no cedió y le sonrió un poco – me gustaría que fuéramos amigos Helga – la chica tardo un momento en contestar 

- De acuerdo – dijo y le sonrió un poco aunque estaba algo insegura, sabia que si desaprovechaba la oportunidad sus amigas la matarían  

- Bien ^^, que te parece si vamos a tomar una malteada a Snauty (así se llama la nevaría ¿o no?)

- Claro – los chicos comenzaron a caminar y Helga lo miro sonriendo – ah pero tu invitaras chico rico, ya que yo estoy escasa de dinero

- Jajaja si yo pago Helga no te preocupes...

- Oye...  ¿has hablado con mis amigas?

- ¿Tu amigas? Mmm tu amiga es Pheope verdad – la chica asinti

- Y otra loca que esta en el grupo de junto, Amanda

- A si ya se quien, pues no, no eh hablado con ellas ¿por qué?

- No por nada... solo quería asegurarme ^^ - Lorenzo solo la miro extrañado pero no dijo nada, de todos modos, ya tendrían tiempo de conocerse mejor

*******************************************************************

¿Qué tal? Les gusto espero que si, bueno este ahora voy a comenzar a hacer algo que hasta ahora no había hecho (no me digas je) y eso es contestare los reviews, al menos los últimos por que son muchos pero no crean que no tomo en cuenta lo que me dicen ustedes son muy importantes para que yo siga con el fic. Bueno ya comenzare.

**Barbara-chan:** bueno pues me da gusto que te este gustando el fic y pues aquí están otros dos capítulos que espero que también te gusten, oye disculpa por no haberte podido respondido el mail, es que eh tenido muchas cosas que hacer, pero me encantaría que habláramos un dia por el msn ^^.

**Avril:** Te agradezco tus comentarios, me da gusto saber que mis fics tipo telenovela agradan jajaja (oye es cierto todos en mi casa me lo dicen) y por lo del msn me encantaría, es mas se me hace que ya hablamos hace tiempo vdd? ^^

**Laniri:** Amiga!!! Pues me da muchísimo gusto (como ya te lo eh dicho) que te agrade como va el fic y pues aquí esta para que me des tu opinión, y aunque me ganaste a la hora de actualizar pues aquí esta je. Tu también échale ganas a tu fic que esta bien padre.

**Lira W. M:** Pues muchas gracias por tus comentarios, y te aseguro que los voy a tomar en cuenta, voy a tratar de poner un capitulo que este dedicado a lo que Helga y Arnold piensan y sienten abiertamente, espero que estos dos capítulos te gusten y pues si tienes otra opinión me gustaría recibirla.

**Pilika-LastHope y Arabella Granger Potter:** Pues gracias por leer mi fic y mas por haberme dejado un review, espero que lo que voy haciendo en la historia les agrade.

**Jane:** Sis!!! Pues aunque algo retrasado gracias por tu review y con respecto a Amanda pues si, es cierto es extraño pero pasa jaja (conste que a mi no eh :p) 

Bueno por ahora es todo, pero hay discúlpenme a los que no les respondí por aquí pero de todos modos les agradezco que lean mi fic y dejen review. Ah si también quería comentarles que mi amiga Laniri y yo estamos en construcción de una pagina web de los Rugrats en español y quisiéramos saber si alguien que supiera ingles nos quisiera ayudar a pedir permiso a los webmasters de las web en ingles para tomar algunas imágenes. Si alguien esta interesado escríbame ya sea a mi o a mi amiga Laniri. Ah y les recomiendo que si no han leído su fic, lo lean ya que esta súper ^^. 

Ahora si ya acabe! Ya me voy pero recuerden ^^: !!!REVIEWS!!!


	8. Lo que siento

**Hola!! Bien aquí esta el otro capitulo, creo que debo decir algo antes que nada, esta es la primera ves que hago un fanfic explicito de los sentimientos de cada uno de los personajes así que pues espero que les guste como quedo jaja... a ver que otra cosa, bien eso es todo por ahora. Ahora si lean .**

****

********

**Capitulo 8: Lo que siento...**

** Helga **

Era tarde y el aire comenzaba a refrescar, eso era normal ya que era otoño y aunque estaba algo retrasado la noche era fría, por un momento recordé a mi sueño, Arnold, que tonto, como seguía enamorado de Lila, que podría hacer para que el chico se diera cuenta de que existía, bueno evidentemente sabia que existía pero no como yo lo deseaba, me abrace a mi misma al sentir una brisa fría y por un momento olvide que no estaba sola...

- - ¿¿Helga, estas bien??

- - Si, Lorenzo solo me dio un escalofrió, bien ahora si en que estábamos – lo vi sonreír mientras pensaba en su siguiente pregunta, es sorprendente, me siento muy bien a su lado, claro no se acercaba a lo que siento cuando estoy con Arnold, pero es un chico muy agradable...

- - ¿Comida?

- - Me la pusiste fácil, hamburguesas, patatas y pizza por supuesto – sonreí mirándolo y después de pensar por un minuto continué – bien, huesos rotos?

- - Mi brazo izquierdo cuando tenia 5 años, me caí del caballo de mi abuelo, a ver ¿música?

- - Eh, no soy muy dada escuchar música pero me gusta una que otra canción de La oreja de Van Gogh (n/a: gustos míos jajaja)

- - Buen grupo

- - Lo se , ¿mascotas?

- - No, mi madre es alérgica al pelo de los animales, la única mascota que eh tenido es un pescado pero se murió a los pocos meses...

- - Ya veo pero esta bien no son muy necesarios

- - Tu ¿has tenido mascotas?

- - Si, un loro que compro Bob para su comercial pero era demasiado parlanchín, también un lagarto monitor que por cierto se comió al loro – sonreí al recordar ese dia, realmente me da lastima el loro pero ni modo, un segundo después y mi mas profundo secreto hubiera estado expuesto ante toda la clase, entonces note que Lorenzo me miraba realmente sorprendido ya que tenia la boca abierta – ¿que?

- - ¿Ese loro era tuyo? – en ese momento me di cuenta de mi error pero ya no podía hacer nada así que solo mire hacia otro lado e intente cambiar el tema

- - Ya te pasaste, me tocaba a mi preguntarte

- - Eso no es verdad, tu ya gastaste tu pregunta –intente alegar algo pero el no me dejo - Me preguntaste ¿Qué? Y después yo te pregunte, no es así 

- - Eso no es justo por que no me contestaste, además es muy tonto responder con una pregunta...

- - Tal ves, pero de todos modos aun no me has respondido – sin decir nada dirigí mi mirada de nuevo hacia el frente, pero pude notar que Lorenzo sonrió – eres toda una caja de sorpresas sabes, aunque fue una forma algo drástica de callar al loro no crees

- - Eso yo no lo hice adrede, mi lagarto tenia hambre, además a Pheope se le soltó no a mi

- - Si, pero seguro no lo extrañaras verdad

- - Para nada – le sonreí, no puedo evitarlo ese chico me hace sonreír mas de lo que quisiera - bien entonces como ya te conteste me toca preguntar

- - Así es... – seguimos con ese juego durante casi media hora mas mientras caminábamos a paso lento, cuando por fin llegamos a Snauty tome asiento en una mesa mientras Lorenzo iba por la malteada, cuando volvió se sentó frente a mí dándome la malteada

- - Gracias...

- - No hay de que – sin decir nada le di un trago a la malteada, sentía una sensación extraña, algo que realmente me incomodaba, intente dejar a un lado todas las dudas que tenia pero desgraciadamente no lo logre... – ¿Lorenzo?

- - ¿Si?

- - Sabes, hay algo que...

- - ¿Quisieras preguntarme? – lo mire sorprendida pero asentí, el solo me sonrió – dime Helga ¿que sucede?

- - Bien, yo solo quería saber... – vacilaba ante las palabras, me sentía muy tonta, me sentía como una chica tonta que le entra la loquera de pronto con los chicos y los sentimientos, ¿que era lo que me pasaba, por que de un dia para otro me sentía tan confundida, y por que me importa de pronto lo que los demás piensan de mi?, no tenia la respuesta pero esperaba que el la tuviera – ¿por que quieres conocerme? Digo hay gente mucho mas interesante que yo, podrías hablar con Ronda, Pheope o incluso a Lila, bonita, inteligente (según el tonto cabeza de balón ¬¬) y refinada, y yo soy todo lo contrario – Lorenzo me miraba serio - "tal ves lo moleste con lo que dije" – pensé pero me mantuve serena con mis pensamientos – "pero quiero saber, por que si Lorenzo es un chico como todos los zopencos del salón, no me ignora, me molesta o simplemente me evade, por que se fijo en mi en ves de Lila..." – al pensar en esto no pude evitar sonrojarme

- - Helga, realmente no se por que me preguntas esas cosas, pero si realmente quieres saber, creo que eres una persona muy interesante y divertida, primero pensé en conocerte por el trabajo ya que tenemos que estar juntos hasta fin de mes... 

- - "Ah... entonces era eso..." – pensé con algo de ¿decepción? tome un poco de mi malteada y mire el servilletero, por alguna razón no había notado que había un gran anuncio de los Localizadores Big Bob en el menú...

- - Pero ahora, me doy cuenta que realmente me gustaría llegar a tener una amistad contigo Helga... 

- - "¿Que, que?" – abrí los ojos y lo mire de nuevo, hay estaba, sonriéndome como siempre – En serio...

- - Seguro... bueno eso solo si así tu lo quieres

- - Bien... claro seria estupendo – le sonreí mientras me recargaba en el respaldo de la silla, sentí como si un peso hubiera desaparecido de mi espalda – solo que vas a tener que soportar a la loca de Amanda, y a Pheope claro que Amanda es el problema... 

- - No veo ningún problema, ya que logre llevarme bien contigo y eso es todo un triunfo 

- - Si tienes razón - tome lo ultimo de mi malteada y mire mi reloj – será mejor que nos vayamos, es tarde y yo debí llegar a casa hace rato

- - Es verdad, vamos te acompaño – terminando nuestra malteada salimos del local, una brisa fresca nos acompaño en el camino, durante el camino retomamos el tema de la investigación, ya que los dos queremos terminarla lo mas pronto posible, al llegar a casa nos despedimos y el se retiro, yo en ves de entrar a la casa me senté en las escaleras me sentía feliz y triste al mismo tiempo

- - Eso es algo muy tonto... – me dije a mi misma, entonces mi vista se poso en una pareja que caminaba por la acera del frente, la luz del farol los iluminaba completamente por lo que los pude reconocer inmediatamente yo fruncí el ceño levemente y me levante – pero mas tonto es seguir pensando en alguien a quien no le interesas – y sin decir nada mas entre a casa, después de todo, tal ves mis amigas tengan razón...

** Arnold **

Eran las 8 de la noche y no tenia nada que hacer, no paraba de cambiar de lugar y rodaba por la cama – "esto es inútil, no me la puedo sacar de la cabeza..." – en ese momento se escucho que tocaban a la puerta y mire quien era

- -¿Te desperté chaparrin?

- - No abuelo, esta bien que sucede

- -Te buscan

- -¿A mi... quien? – pregunte extrañado mientras que el abuelo solo me sonrió e hizo una seña para que yo mismo bajara a ver, al llegar no pude disimular mi sorpresa ante la persona que estaba parada en mi puerta

- -Hola Arnold!

- -Lila pero... ¿que haces aquí?

- -Bien – ella desvió la mirada algo apenada – yo solo quería pasar a conversar contigo, se que es algo tarde pero, es que estaba aburrida y de pronto... – entonces dejo de hablar y me miro, yo solo la miraba... ¿acaso esta pasando lo que creo? – me dieron muchas ganas de verte –me sorprendí mucho ante esas palabras pero asent

- -De acuerdo, ¿por qué no vamos a tomar una malteada?

- -Claro Lila sonrió y bajo las escaleras mientras yo entraba a avisarle al abuelo, 

Los dos comenzamos a caminar sin decir absolutamente nada, realmente no estaba de ganas para salir a ningún lado pero no quería hacer sentir mal a Lila, entonces me di cuenta que pronto pasaríamos por casa de Helga, mire la acera de su casa cuando vi que alguien que yo conocía caminaba por ella

- - "¿Lorenzo? Que estará haciendo aquí si su casa queda lejos...?" – no pude seguir con mis pensamiento por que sentí como Lila me tomo del brazo, yo la mire extrañado pero no dije nada, cuando llegamos al parque ella me pidió que nos sentáramos, yo acced

- - ¿Estas segura que no quieres que vayamos primero por la malteada?

- - Si Arnold, sabes hace tiempo que eh querido hablar contigo

- - ¿En serio?

- - Aja... sabes eh notado que desde que regresamos a clases has estado, no se como decírtelo, algo extraño

- - ¿De que manera extraño? – pregunto inocentemente tratando de parecer que no se de que habla, pero claro que lo se, Lila se da cuenta de muchas cosas, mas de las que aparenta saber

- - No se... casi ya no hablamos sabes, además desde hace tiempo tu y Gerald se sientan todos los días con Helga y Pheope.

- - Si pero eso es por... 

- - Se que tu solo lo haces por la relación de Gerald y Pheope pero, es extraño verlos tratando de estar cerca de Pheope y _Helga_ – entonces noto como hizo énfasis en el ultimo nombre, el simple hecho de escucharlo siento como hormigas recorren todo mi cuerpo – sabes, en el salón ya comienzan a imaginar cosas

- - ¿Cosas?, ¿cómo que?

- - Ronda y las demás chicas piensan que Helga y Pheope los embrujaron o algo así, por ese cambio repentino de actitud, y los chicos piensan que tu y Helga, bueno que te gusta la mala vida por estar cerca de ella... –al terminar de decir esto Lila me miraba esperando una respuesta pero no sabia realmente que podía decir, no sin terminar demostrando mis verdaderos sentimiento hacia Helga

- - Bien... realmente no sabia nada acerca de lo que los chicos pensaban pero no es verdad lo que dicen, desde que Pheope y Gerald comenzaron con su relación decidí acercarme a ellas para no perder a mi amigo... de todos modos Helga ahora pasa mas tiempo con Amanda y normalmente se sientan juntas

- - Eso es verdad – y diciendo esto me sonrió – sabes... me da tanto gusto que Helga tenga otra amiga, tal ves mas adelante consiga mas amigas o amigos no crees – sonreí forzosamente al pensar en tal idea

- - Si es cierto, seria algo bueno... – le digo mientras desvió la mirada – "eso definitivamente no seria nada bueno" – entonces sin darme cuenta Lila me tomo de la mano y sonriéndome me hizo que me levantara junto con ella

- - Ven vamos por la malteada si... – yo sin decir nada asentí y comenzamos a caminar, Lila iba prendida de mi brazo, me sentía muy extraño mas no podría especificar como, era una sensación agradable pero no era como antes. Mientras caminábamos Lila me contaba uno que otro chiste de la granja donde ella solía vivir, yo le sonreía pero realmente mi mente estaba en otra parte muy distante – "si tan solo Lila fuera..." – entonces una vos me saco de mis pensamientos, los dos nos paramos de súbito y me gire para ver quien me llamaba

- -¿¿Amanda?? – pregunte extrañado al ver a la amiga de Helga parada frente a nosotros con las manos en la cadera y mirándome con una ceja alzada – ¿¿que haces aquí??... –ella reacciono y me sonri

- -Bien, es que quería hablar contigo, justo vengo de tu casa tu abuelo me dijo que venias para acá, pero parece que estas algo ocupado ¿no? – me pregunto mirando a Lila y después otra ves a mi, yo reacciono y me pongo algo nervioso

- - Eh no, Lila y yo solo vamos por una malteada Amanda

- - ¿En verdad? – pregunto y pude notar que no creía realmente lo que le decía

- - Así es, si gustas puedes venir con nosotros 

- - No quisiera molestarlos

- - No es molestia en serio... – insisto mientras me muevo un poco para ver si Lila me suelta, cosa que no consigo, entonces Amanda sonríe y asiente con la cabeza – de acuerdo... – comenzamos a caminar mientras Lila y Amanda platican yo solo las miro algo nervioso, algo no me daba buena espina

- - No quiero ser indiscreta pero... acaso ustedes son novios?? – yo abro los ojos y miro a Lila que se sonroja un poco e intenta decir algo, yo sin pensarlo dos veces contesto

- - ¡NO! – entonces las chicas me miran, Lila parecía algo decepcionada – solo... somos amigos – Amanda nos mira sin decir nada y yo miro de nuevo hacia el frente seguido de un silencio muy incomodo que Lila rompi

- - Y dime Amanda por que Helga no esta contigo, pensé que siendo fin de semana pensarían en hacer algo

- - Ah eso es por que Helga tenia un compromiso… además yo iba a salir con mis padres pero a ultima hora el viaje se cancelo

- -Ya veo... y dime ¿que es ese compromiso que tenia Helga? – le pregunto Lila mientras me soltaba un poco y las miraba de reojo

- - Lo que pasa es que Helga fue a casa de Lorenzo a comenzar con la investigación que les encargo el Sr. Jackson

- - ¿A casa de Lorenzo? – pregunte con algo de molestia en la vos, no pude evitarlo simplemente el pensar en eso me molesta mucho – "entonces por eso Lorenzo estaba por casa de Helga, tal ves el..." – de pronto siento como Lila me suelta y me mira con algo de reproche pero no dice nada

- - Si, incluso antes de venir aquí, llame a su casa pero parece que aun no llega, seguro han de tener mucho trabajo – veo entonces que Amanda esta algo divertida ante mi expresión 

- - Seguro... miren ya llegamos – digo señalando el anuncio del local en la esquina

- - Si vamos – Lila acelera el paso y noto que esta molesta, yo solo suspiro y la sigo junto a Amanda

- - Oye Arnold estas seguro que no es molestia que los acompañe

- - Para nada – le digo intentando controlar las ganas de preguntarle mas acerca de Helga – y dime de que querías hablar conmigo??

- - Ah pues... – la vi dudar un momento cuando Lila sale a apurarnos – mejor te lo diré después, pero una cosa si te diré no te precipites en sacar conclusiones... – y diciendo esto entro junto con Lila yo me quede algo extrañado ante el comentario pero pronto las seguí, al entrar las vi sentadas platicando amenamente, mientras yo fui a pedir las malteadas; estuvimos platicando por casi una hora cuando decidimos volver, Amanda se fue por el lado contrario a nosotros y yo acompañe a Lila a su casa, en el camino ninguno de los dos hablamos, sabia que estaba molesta conmigo y no podía culparla

- - Bueno me la pase muy bien Arnold gracias por acompañarme

- - No hay de que... oye Lila, ¿estas molesta conmigo? "vaya pregunta tonta" – pensé 

- - Para nada Arnold

- - Estas segura... mira yo se que me vi mal cuando Amanda nos pregunto si... – pero antes de poder terminar ella me interrumpi

- - Yo entiendo Arnold, se que tu y yo solo somos amigos y se que eso ah sido culpa mía... – la mire algo extrañado nunca creí escuchar eso de ella – sabes después de que me dijiste que realmente no te gustaba me moleste mucho contigo y cuando tu te arrepentiste supe que esa seria una forma de vengarme de ti...

- - ¿¿Vengarte?? – realmente estaba sorprendido, feliz por un lado pero muy confundido, ella solo asintió y continuo

- - Siempre me has gustado Arnold, supongo que ahora que siento que te estoy perdiendo quise dejar a un lado mi tonta venganza aunque no se si ya sea demasiado tarde... – Lila bajo la cabeza pero pude notar que sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas, estaba aturdido y no supe que decir, al notar esto Lila se limpio rápidamente la cara y sonrió un poco

- - Muchas gracias por traerme Arnold, nos vemos el lunes en la escuela... – y diciendo esto entro a la casa, después de unos minutos de no hacer nada decidí hacer lo mismo...

Al llegar a casa me dirigí a mi habitación y me tumbe en la cama, realmente estaba muy confundido, tenia muchas preguntas que aun no tenían respuesta, ¿por qué justo cuando ya no siento nada por Lila ella me dice que siempre me ha querido?, ¿por qué no puedo decirle lo que siento a Helga?, como lo hice con Lila, Summer y las otras, ¿por qué nunca me di cuenta de lo que realmente sentía por mi?, y la mas importante ¿por que siento que la estoy perdiendo?, cerré fuertemente los ojos intentando alejar esos pensamientos de mi cabeza cuando escuche que el teléfono de mi habitación sonaba, conteste de mala gana

- - ¿Bueno?

- - Arnold, viejo que tal!

- - Hola Gerald, ¿cómo estas?

- - Yo bien pero parece que tu no... ¿qué sucede? – la vos de mi amigo sonaba preocupada, solté un suspiro 

- - Muchas cosas Gerald, pero prefiero no decírtelas por teléfono...

- - De acuerdo, pues entonces el lunes me tienes que poner al tanto de todo...

- - ¿Hasta el lunes? pensé que regresarían mañana 

- - Si pero hubo cambio de planes, ya sabes Timberly quiere ir a la opera... pero dime ya pensaste en lo que te dije

- - Si Gerald

- - ¿Y bien?

- - Se que tienes razón, debería decirle lo que siento pero... no lo se Gerald es tan difícil

- - Yo nunca te dije que seria sencillo

- - Lo se pero... no lo se, algo me paraliza cuando la veo, se me hace un nudo en el estomago y no pienso en nada...

- - Mmm... viejo a lo que a ti te pasa solo se le puede llamar de una forma

- - ¿Ah si como?

- - Amor... – me quede pensando en eso unos momentos

- - Si... tienes razón Gerald

- - Bueno hermano ya tengo que dejarte, mi padre ya va a dar la segunda ronda para ver si estamos dormidos

- - De acuerdo, adiós Gerald

- - Adiós viejo... – colgué el teléfono y di media vuelta en la cama intentando conciliar el sueño, al dar la media noche me di cuenta que era inútil y decidí bajar por un poco de leche caliente pera ver si eso me relajaba un poco, cuando me dirigía a la cocina escuche ruidos en la sala, entonces note que era mi abuelo que estaba sentado en el sofá de la sala, estaba riendo así que me acerque para ver mejor

- - ¿Abuelo?

- - Haaaaa Arnold!!! – grito y salto del sillón poniéndose el libro que traía en la cabeza – no me hagas eso pudiste haberme matado del susto!!

- - Lo siento, no quise asustarte – dije divertido por aquella escena, el abuelo se acomodo de nuevo en el sillón mientras yo iba por la leche y unas cuantas galletas

- - Hum galletas... – al dejar el plato el abuelo las tomo y comenzó a comerlas

- - De nada ¬¬

- - Jejeje vamos hijo no seas envidioso con tu abuelo 

- - No soy envidioso pero no me dejaste ninguna, bueno eso no importa dime abuelo ¿por que sigues despierto?

- - Ag egque tug aguega me gio de genar franguesas y...

- - Abuelo, no te estoy entendiendo nada 

- - Lo siento, dije que tu abuela me dio de cenar frambuesas con las coles de - brucelas y sabes que esa combinación es dinamita para mi estomago...

- - Ah ya veo... y que es ese libro que tienes hay

- - Oh solo son algunas fotos de cuando era joven, o que días aquellos – soltó un pequeño suspiro y luego me miro - pero dime hombre pequeño, porque aun no estas dormido, pensé que después de la cita con tu amiguita estarías cansado jejeje

- - Eh, eso no fue una cita abuelo, solo salimos a pasear

- - Si pero... – el abuelo tomo la ultima galleta y cuando la termino me miro extrañado – un momento, ¿qué sucede contigo Arnold?

- - ¿De que hablas? – pregunte extrañado 

- - Pues que normalmente cuando te mencionaba a tu amiguita Lila soltabas algún comentario cursi, un suspiro o te ponías como tomate, dime ¿que sucede?

- - Ah no es nada abuelo...

- - Oh vamos cuéntame, que ¿acaso tiene novio?

- - Eh... no

- - Entonces... ya, se pelearon por algo verdad, la mejor solución, regálale flores y chocolates, nunca me fallo con tu abuela

- - Abuelo, Lila y yo no peleamos

- - Bien, entonces que te sucede que estoy comenzando a creer que es algo grave...

- - No es nada... – me recargue en el respaldo del sillón y mire hacia la ventana – solo que, creo que ya no estoy seguro de querer a Lila...

- - ¿Crees...?

- - No... estoy seguro de que no la quiero, o al menos no como yo creí 

- - Vaya, eso si es extraño... – el abuelo me miro entre extrañado y sorprendido – y dime hombre pequeño, ¿cual fue la razón de tan repentino cambio? – por un momento no supe que decir y sentí como mis mejillas comenzaban a calentarse

- - Bueno es que... han pasado cosas – el abuelo me miro por unos momento sin decir nada y luego por la nada comenzó a reír - ¿qué es tan gracioso...? – pregunte algo molesto

- - ¿Aparte de tu cara?, jajaja solo bromeo Arnold, hay de acuerdo...deja veo si adivino, ¿acaso ese cambio de sentimientos tiene que ver con tu amiga de una sola ceja? – de nuevo sentí como mis mejillas se calentaban pero al doble de lo anterior, yo mire al abuelo sorprendido

- - Jajajaja por lo que veo le atine jajaja – sin dejar de reír se levanto del sillón

- - ¿Cómo...?

- - Es sencillo cuando eh vivido contigo desde que eras pequeño... y la mayoría de las cosas que te confunden o cambian es por culpa de ella... jajaja – el abuelo continuo riendo y yo no supe realmente que decirle – bien Arnold si quieres saber un poco mas creo que, esto te servirá... – dijo y dejo el álbum de fotos en la mesita y antes de irse agrego – y una charla con tu abuela jajaja – cuando el abuelo ya se había ido me acerque lentamente al álbum y tomándolo me senté en el sillón, el álbum estaba separado en una hoja casi al final del álbum donde una foto mostraba dos niños aproximadamente de mi edad, el chico de pelo café oscuro, que inmediatamente reconocí como el abuelo tenia puesto un óbrelo de mezclilla y la niña traía un vestido rosa y dos coletas sujetándole su cabello rubio, al momento recordé a Helga

- - Bueno, solo que Helga no utiliza dos coletas... – la foto era linda, los dos niños estaban en unos columpios sonriendo, aunque ella tenia un sapo en la cabeza, comencé a ver el álbum al revez (de atrás para adelante) y la fotos cambiaron, en todas estaban los dos niños pero en las primera parecían molestos o estaban peleando, realmente no sabia quien era la niña que estaba en esas fotos con el abuelo pero preferí dejarlo así e intentar ir a dormir, al cerrar el libro, la pasta tenia una inscripción – "Phil & Gertie"... Gertie... ¿qué...

- - ¿¡Me buscabas Simba!? – de la nada apareció mi abuela detrás del sofá donde estaba sentado yo no pude evitar soltar el libro del susto 

- - Abuela... ¿pero que haces aquí?

- - Escuche que alguien me llamaba, aunque realmente pensé que eran espías que buscaban mi formula secreta del biscocho de sandia...

- - Eh no, abuela solo estaba viendo estas fotos del abuelo...

- - Que bien Simba... dime ¿no has notado algo extraño últimamente?

- - ¿Extraño? Eh no para nada abuela

- - Mmm, parece que hoy no vendrán... –entonces la abuela se sentó frente a mi y miro el álbum – oh pero que lindas fotos!! No sabia que Phil aun las tenia

- - Si son lindas... abuela, ¿quién es la niña que esta con el abuelo? – la abuela me miro por un momento extrañada pero luego me sonri

- - Soy yo pequeño

- - ¿¡TU!?, pe... pero como, si son ustedes ¿por que están peleando?

- - Oh Arnold jajaja tu abuelo y yo éramos así... solíamos discutir todo el tiempo 

- - Es verdad aunque tu comenzabas todas las discusiones galletita – dijo el abuelo que acababa de llegar y se sentó a su lado

- - Como no querías que te molestara, era la única forma en la que me prestabas atención

- - Claro que no Pookie, es solo que estaba muy ocupado con mi amigo Jimmy Kafka ya sabes que el me retaba en todo

- - Si y tu que le seguías el juego... – yo los miraba sorprendido, ¿cómo podía ser eso? Entonces recordé que cuando el abuelo me dijo que enfrentara a Helga el año pasado, menciono a una chica que siempre lo molestaba, igual que Helga a mi...

- - ¿Entonces, la chica que siempre te molesto... eras tu abuela? – los dos posaron su mirada en mi y me sonrieron 

- - Si Arnold, era yo...

- - ¿Pero por que? 

- - Bien Arnold, mi familia nunca fue muy unida a mi así que era algo fría con los demás, cuando conocí a tu abuelo el esta ocupado en otras cosas y nunca me presto atención entonces decidí molestarlo para ocultar mis sentimientos, y así conseguí su atención... – en eso se escucho el timbre del horno de la cocina – oh mis biscochos están listos!!, iré a ver si no hay moros en la costa – y diciendo esto salto del sillón y corrió hacia la puerta

- - Pookie cuantas veces te eh dicho que no corras así... hay cielos --u – yo realmente estaba sorprendido, el abuelo me miraba sonriendo

- - Te suena muy familiar eh...

- - Si... – me detuve un momento, no entendía como podía ser que me estuviera pasando lo mismo que a mis abuelos, entonces recordé algo en lo que tal ves el abuelo podía ayudarme... – ¿abuelo?

- - ¿Si?

- - Cuando la abuela te dijo lo que sentía ¿como lo tomaste?

- - Es una buena pregunta, la verdad Arnold... – se detuvo un minuto yo esperaba su respuesta – realmente no lo recuerdo

- - Hay abuelo...

- - No te molestes, eso es algo personal yo no te puedo decir como reaccionar ante alguna situación, ya que somos muy diferentes

- - Si tienes razón...

- - Y dime, que paso con tu amiguita que te tiene tan preocupado?

- - Pues... – lo mire algo dudoso, conocía a mi abuelo y no sabia realmente como reaccionaria – ella me dijo que... me amaba y 

- - Vaya... ya era hora!! Se había tardado mucho realmente llegue a pensar que nunca lo haría

- - ¿Qué? ¿quieres decir que tu ya lo sabias?

- - Oh claro que si chaparrin jajaja es mas que obvio lo que ella siente por ti... mmm ¿que es ese olor?

- - Son mis panques de sandia Phil

- - Oh delicioso – dijo el abuelo tomando unos cuantos – tu no quieres Arnold

- - No... abuelo, ¿que quisiste decir con eso?

- - Arnold de verdad a veces eres un chico muy tonto... – mire extrañado a mi abuelo, por la forma en que lo dijo se que fue de buena manera pero es extraño que me diga algo así...

- - ¿De que están hablando?

- - De la pequeña amiga de Arnold, Pookie, la de una sola ceja recuerdas

- - Oh si, es muy agradable y se nota que te quiere mucho hijo... – yo escuchaba estupefacto, ¿podía ser cierto que todos supieran de los sentimientos de Helga menos yo?, la abuela continuo – pero dime Arnold, por que no ha venido a visitarnos, era tan agradable verla aquí...

- - ¿Pero de que hablas abuela, Helga nunca ha venido a la casa o al menos no conmigo?

- - Claro que si Arnold mas de una ves a desayunado con nosotros, es una lastima que siempre salía corriendo ya que se despertaba después que tu

- - Si es verdad, yo nunca eh hablado con ella siempre la veo cuando ya se va, aunque realmente no me explicaba que hacia aquí... – sin decir nada me levante del sillón, sentía que algo en mi interior estaba dando vueltas, mire a mis abuelos algo desesperados

- - Un momento... ¿quieren decir, que Helga Pataki a estado en esta casa, sin que yo lo supiera – los abuelos no dijeron nada - ¿por qué nunca me lo dijeron? – en ese momento se escucharon pasos en las escaleras y por el pasillo aparecieron Oscar, el señor Hyun y los demás

- - ¿Que sucede aquí?

- - Por que hacen tanto escándalo, algunos queremos dormir

- - Déjate de tonterías Kokoshka es asunto familiar – dijo el abuelo mirando a todos – así que fuera – la abuela se puso de pie y se dirigió a ellos

- - Ya oyeron al sargento! Así que 1, 2, 1, 2, 1, 2 – y todos salieron de la habitación seguidos de mi abuela, antes de irse se volvió y me sonrió – los dejare solos, buenas noche Arnold 

- - Buenas noches abuela... – al momento en que salió yo mire a mi abuelo esperando una respuesta – ¿y bien?

- - ¿Y bien que?

- - Vamos abuelo... tu siempre supiste esto y nunca me lo dijiste

- - Si es cierto soy culpable

- -Pero por que?

- - Por que tu nunca escuchas Arnold! – lo mire confundido – te lo había intentado decir de muchas maneras, recuerdas cuando te dije que la veía fuera de la casa como esperando a que salieras y tu solo dijiste "seguro me esperaba para insultarme o arrojarme algo", también cuando te mostré las fotos te dije que tal ves ella sentía algo mas por ti y por eso te molestaba tanto, lo intente de mil maneras pero tu simplemente no entendías las señales...

- - Pues que querías que pensara, creía que...

- - Era una locura...

- - Pues si

- - Lo ves, no hubiera tenido sentido decirte lo que creía, bien nunca estuve completamente seguro de mis teorías pero al unir todas las piezas siempre terminaba la pista con ella

- - ¿A que pistas te refieres?

- - A ningunas en especial, el caso es que tenia razón de todos modos, y tu no sabes que hacer verdad, ese es tu problema

- - Si, abuelo... se que realmente siento algo por Helga pero... no se, ella y yo?? a veces aun creo que es una de sus bromas pesadas

- - ¿Y por que piensas eso?

- - Por que muy a penas me habla, ahora se la pasa pensando en otras cosas ya ni siquiera me molesta

- - Mmm y eso te molesta verdad, Arnold creo que te complicas mucho la vida pero eso lo sacaste de tu padre ya que yo no era así... 

- - Entonces que debo hacer

- - Sencillo, si realmente quieres arreglar las cosas debes de decirle lo que sientes, no vaya a ser que después encuentre a alguien mas – me quede pensando un momento cuando recordé la carta para el Sr. Jackson, también recordé lo que Amanda me había dicho esta misma tarde – oh que alguien la encuentre a ella... – no sabia realmente a lo que se refería mi abuelo cuando recordé algo...

- - "Lorenzo..." – pensé, después de esto quede algo desconcertado, y decidí subir a mi habitación, me olvide completamente del cansancio, mi cerebro estaba trabajando horas extras con toda la información que había recibido este dia, mire el reloj, era pasado de la 1 de la mañana, seguro mañana despertaría muy tarde pero realmente no tenia nada que hacer – por que todo tiene que ser tan complicado... – cerré los ojos y sin darme cuenta me quede profundamente dormido

****

**Bueno y que tal, les gusto, bien espero que si y que me dejen sus opiniones, otra cosa, debido a que mi linda hermana (que por cierto hasta ahora se digno a leerlo ¬¬ grax Nats) me dijo que les estaba poniendo una trama de muy "adolescentes", bueno pues quisiera decirles que si concuerdan con ella y por eso les caigo mal (que espero que no) o si eso les gusta les diré, se que son niños de quinto pero trato de poner lo mas divertido el fic pero pues, decidí que a nuestros amigos les pegara antes el romance, aunque claro eso ya esta implícito en la serié.**

**Bien y aquí les tengo unos datos del fic que espero que les sirva para que si creen que voy muy lento pues sepan que esperarse jeje, bueno ya comenzare... bien Helga intentara seguir con su vida y olvidarse de Arnold (bien amiga ), mientras el otro sufre mucho y hace tremendos corajes, Lorenzo hará mucho por estos dos, a Amanda se le pasara su amor por el Sr. Jackson , con Pheope y Gerald no habrá ningún contratiempo , y por ultimo mas adelante pondré a una pareja que me encanta jajaja me dan mucha risa, si quieren saber quienes son... pues lean o**

****

**Bueno eso era todo, espero que les guste el capitulo y espero que me sigan echando porras con sus reviews!!! (Últimamente me eh sentido abandonada TT hay que trágica --, pero les agradezco a todos los que me dejan reviews de verdad) ya que eso me anima más. Bueno eso era todo, besos y abrazos a todos **

**Terminado: Miércoles 21 de Abril a la 1:30 am**


	9. Preludio a un baile

**Hey hola!!!! Aquí estoy yo de nuevo con otro capitulo, espero que les guste lo que hice en este capitulo, abarque mas tiempo que antes y vaya que suceden muchas cosas importante je, bueno eso era todo, espero que les guste y por lo que mas quieran dejen review opinando sobre el fic. Thanks a todos por esperarme y pues disfrútenlo **

****

****

**

* * *

**

****

****

****

**Capitulo 9: Preludio a un baile**

El lunes por la mañana en la P.S. 118, los alumnos del 5to grado tras haber salido de lo sus respectivos talleres, esperaban a que su maestro regresara de la oficina del director Wartz, que había sido llamado a una repentina junta de maestros; mientras todos bromeaban y jugaban, una chica rubia descansaba sobre su pupitre con la mirada perdida en la ventana

- "Realmente no vale la pena nada de lo que siento, de todos modos el deprimirme no significa que Arnold deje a Lila"- ante ese pensamiento la chica frunció los labios – "debo de seguir adelante, no voy a dejar que una tontería como esta me tumbe"– en ese momento una vos la saco de sus pensamientos

- ¿Helga?

- Mmm ah, hola Lorenzo – la chica sonrió al ver a su compañero parado frente a ella

- Hola, ¿te sucede algo?

- No, por que

- Estas... como deprimida

- No para nada, solo que anoche me desvele, ya que nos pusimos a arreglar la casa, parece que le harán una fiesta de despedida a Olga

- ¿Tu hermana se ira?

- Sip, ira a especializarse a una prestigiada escuela en Europa, al menos me librare de ella

- Si dices estar tan feliz por que se va a ir, entonces ¿por que tus ojos dicen lo contrario?

- Eh yo... – antes de que ella pudiera decir algo la presencia de sus dos amigas hicieron que no pudiera contestar

- Helga, Lorenzo hola! –la sonrisa en la cara de Amanda hizo que Helga se sonrojara

- ¿Dónde te habías metido?, ¿y por que no fuiste al taller Amanda?

- Lo siento, surgió un inconveniente – dijo sonriendo – pero al rato me pondrás al tanto de todo verdad – Helga la miro con el ceño fruncido ya que había captado completamente la indirecta

- Si claro, Lorenzo ella es Amanda, la gorrosa amiga de la que te había hablado

- Esa misma soy yo , mucho gusto Lorenzo

- El gusto es mió – dijo el estirando la mano – Helga me a hablado mucho de ti

- De veras, espero que cosas buenas

- Claro que no Amanda como voy a hablar cosas buenas de ti si no las tienes, no quieres que mienta verdad

- Si claro... ¬¬X bueno ya me tengo que ir a mi salón, los veré mas tarde si – y diciendo esto se fue

- Creo que se enojo Helga... - comento su amigo cuando se sentaba junto a ella

- No te preocupes Lorenzo, ya se le pasara – en ese momento Arnold, Gerald y Pheope entraron al salón, Pheope se sentó al lado de Helga y atrás de ellas se sentaron los chicos, después de que Pheope y Helga se saludaran, la rubia continuo su conversación con el chico de al lado cosa que a Arnold no agrado nada

- Oye Lorenzo te gustaría sentarte con nosotras en el almuerzo?

- Por supuesto, claro eso si no les molesta - dijo mirando a Helga y a Pheope

- No te preocupes, por mi esta bien Lorenzo – le dijo Pheope sonriendo

- De acuerdo, gracias

-o-

Al terminar las clases del primer periodo, Helga salio del salón junto con Lorenzo para buscar a Amanda

- No esperaremos a Pheope?

- No, ella nos alcanzara con Arnold y Gerald, siempre lo hace

- Ah ya veo... mira allí esta – se dirigieron a Amanda que estaba junto con otras chicas charlando, pronto ellas se retiraron y los chicos la saludaron

- Hey Amanda, lista?

- ¿Para que?, no quiero ser muy gorrosa Helga así pueden platicar mejor sin mi

- Amanda no seas escandalosa estaba bromeando y lo sabes... - las dos se quedaron mirando a los ojos mientras Lorenzo las veía con cara de asustado, un instante después las dos comenzaron a reír

- Si vieras la cara que tienes Lorenzo!! Jajajaja – dijo Helga sonriendo ante la cara de sorpresa de su amigo

- Eh, ¿que no estaban enojadas?

- Claro que no, como me iba a enojar por eso

- Te lo dije, ahora sabrás que así somos nosotras

- Son extrañas...

- Y que, ¿estas con nosotras no? Así que tu también lo eres

- Mmm... tienes razón Helga

- Bueno ya, vamonos que luego nos ganan la mesa

-o-

Al llegar ahí ya se encontraban los demás, después de recoger sus almuerzos se sentaron junto con sus amigos y comenzaron a charlar, Helga evitaba cruzar palabra o incluso la vista con Arnold, cosa que el notaba; Lila que estaba sentada a su lado hacia todo lo posible por captar la atención de Arnold cosa que no conseguía ya que todos sus sentidos estaban pendientes de la conversación de Helga y Lorenzo

- Ya le hemos avanzado mucho al proyecto se me hace que lo tendremos listo para al próximo lunes a este ritmo

- Si, así terminaremos antes que todos con un gran 10

- Me da gusto que se hayan podido poner de acuerdo, - dijo Lila en un tono demasiado meloso que todos notaron fingió, la mirada de Lila ahora estaba puesta en Helga sin importarle la mirada de extrañes que Arnold le dirigía – todos pensaban que ustedes no encajarían y miren que bien se llevan, eso es estupendo

- Si, aunque eso no es raro sabes, cualquier persona puede llegar a conocerme si quiere Lila, solo que alguna gente se fija mas en el físico o en la mascara que se ponen otras personas para hablarles, fingiendo ser lo que los demás quieren ver, debo decir que al menos Lorenzo si supo conocerme – Gerald y Arnold miraban con gran sorpresa a Helga, Amanda y Pheope sonreían al lado de su amiga y Lorenzo hacia todo lo posible por no ponerse a reír ante la cara de furia que le dirigía Lila a la rubia

- Si bien, me da gusto por ustedes... oigan no habían comentado que continuarían con el proyecto a la hora del almuerzo? – pregunto la pelirroja de nuevo con su meloso tono de vos

- No, de hecho... - antes de que Helga pudiera terminar, Lorenzo la había interrumpido

- Debido a que ahora nos conocemos mejor... "bien, creo que puedo ayudar a Helga en esta lucha" – Lorenzo sonrió un poco y miro a Lila y a Arnold – decidimos continuar en nuestras casa, hoy iremos a casa de Helga a continuar y mañana a la mía, así sucesivamente

- Si, aunque... - Helga miro a Lorenzo – no creo que sea una buena idea que hoy vayamos a casa, con lo de Olga la casa esta toda de cabeza

- Eso no importa Helga, de todos modos estaremos en tu habitación no? – Helga lo miro, realmente no entendía lo que el chico intentaba hacer, pero al menos le seguiría el juego, le sonrió y asinti

- Tienes razón, hay nadie nos molestara – Helga no lo percato pero ante tal idea el rostro de Arnold palideció de pronto, Lila que lo noto decidió no decir nada mas, Amanda que estaba apunto de comenzar a carcajearse se disculpo y se perdió en dirección al baño, Pheope continuaba tranquila mirando con cierta satisfacción la escena pero sin mostrarlo mucho, Gerald en cambio miraba a Lorenzo y a Helga con el ceño fruncido y a su amigo con cierta preocupación – aunque conociendo a mi familia no lo se

- Vamos Helga no puede ser tan malo

- No digas eso, Amanda lo dijo antes de conocer a mis padres y no fue una experiencia satisfactoria

- Como sea, espero poder caerles bien a tus padres

- Eso no te debe interesas Lorenzo, el chiste es que a mi me caigas bien – comento la rubia mientras tomaba de su vaso

- Pero si tu le agradaste a mis padres, por que no puedo querer agradarle a los tuyos

- ¿Conociste a sus padres? – pregunto Gerald alzando una ceja

- Si – contesto ella – aunque fue muy poco, no se como en ese tiempo les caí bien...

- Mis padres se dan cuenta rápidamente como es una persona Helga...

- Oh... - Helga, Pheope y Lorenzo continuaron charlando sobre eso mientras que Gerald en voz baja trataba de animar a su amigo

- Vamos Arnie no te desanimes solo se hablan por el proyecto

- Solo míralos Gerald, nunca había visto que Helga se llevara tan bien con algún chico

- De hecho, nunca había pasado

- Lo ves, ahora ni siquiera me mira, ya no puedo hacer nada...

-o-

Al terminar las clases de ese día en la P.S. 118 la situación no había cambiado mucho, al salir del salón Helga y Lorenzo se despidieron de los demás para ir a continuar con el trabajo a casa de Helga, Arnold acompaño a una molesta Lila a su casa y Gerald esperaba a Pheope y a Amanda fuera de la escuela. En el pasillo ambas chicas platicaban sobre la situación de sus amigos.

- Aun no puedo creer la forma que reacciono Lorenzo ante ese comentario de Lila jajaja – Amanda hablaba completamente emocionada mientras se acercaban a la fuente – es obvio que Lorenzo entendió mucho sobre la relación de Arnold y Helga y esta intentando ayudarla – tomo un sorbo mientras miraba a su amiga que aun no decía nada

- Es cierto, pero sabes, Arnold me dio mucha pena, se noto que no le agrado nada de lo que dijo Lorenzo

- Claro, Helga esta se lleva muy bien con Lorenzo, sabiendo lo que sienten uno por el otro sabíamos que iba a ser así, y no creas a mi también me dio pena, pero a fin de cuentas el se lo busco por no darse cuenta de lo que Helga vale

- Si, oye Amanda... no crees que esto de Helga y Lorenzo se esta haciendo muy... no se, real

- ¿A que te refieres? – Amanda mira a Pheope y comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida

- A que, Helga al principio no quería hablarle a Lorenzo, pero desde que lo conoció ella no a sido la misma, Helga a cambiado mucho y por no decir que se lleva demasiado bien con el... - las dos se quedaron pensando un momento hasta que Amanda agrego

- Bueno, son amigos cierto, como no le va a caer bien, Lorenzo es muy agradable... - la chica se callo de repente y miro a su amiga - ¿tu crees que a Helga realmente le guste Lorenzo? – Pheope se encogió de hombros

- Ya no lo se, Helga y yo no hemos hablado y no se como se siente con el, pero ahora se pasa todo el tiempo con el

- Es cierto..., bueno si es así, de todos modo Lorenzo es un chico muy lindo, agradable, además es guapo no? Así que... - las palabras se amontonaron en la garganta de Amanda y continuo – no tendría nada de malo que se fijara en el, además a leguas se le nota que a el si le gusta

- En eso tienes razón... - llegaron entonces a las escaleras de la entrada donde Gerald las miraba exasperado

- ¿Lista?

- Si, - Pheope le sonrió y miro a Amanda que parecía pensativa

- Pero eso solo lo sabremos después verdad – le dijo Amanda recobrando su aspecto alegre, y despidiéndose de sus amigos se fue...

-o-

El lunes de la semana siguiente en la P.S. 118 los alumnos del 5to grado estaban muy apurados con la investigación que el Sr. Jackson les había encargado, por no mencionar los deberes de sus respectivos talleres; para el miércoles de esa misma semana ya muchos habían terminado el trabajo, entre ellos por supuesto, se encontraban, Helga y Lorenzo, y también Sheena y Eugene, otros como Lila, Arnold, Pheope, Gerald, Harold y Rhonda estaban a punto de terminar, y al resto del grupo estaban mas atrasados de lo que esperaban ya que el trabajo se recogería el día siguiente. El viernes por la mañana los chicos traían sus trabajos a entregar, algunos listos otros... no tanto, al entrar el maestro al salón anuncio algo que a todos agrado

- Eh visto que todos se han esforzado mucho en los trabajos que han hecho, pero aun así a muchos el tiempo no les alcanzo o, simplemente lo dejaron para al final – algunos chicos se encogieron en sus asientos ante aquella acusación – así que eh tomado la decisión de recoger el trabajo hasta el termino de las clases de hoy – todos soltaron un suspiro de alivio mientras esperaban que el profesor continuara – y como se que algunos detalles están por afinarse, eh hablado con el director Wartz y a aceptado que todos a los que le falte terminar el trabajo se vayan a las computadoras de la escuela o en todo caso a la biblioteca a terminarlo – los aplausos y emoción no se hicieron esperar y pronto todos habían tomado sus cosas dispuestos a irse – pero... - agrego el maestro – a trabajar, por que yo como algunos otros maestro que tomaron la misma decisión, estarán vigilándolos, y los que ya tengan todo el trabajo listo... debido a que no les puedo permitir regresar a sus casas aun, pueden tomarse el día libre, sin salir de la escuela... - termino esto mirando a Helga y Lorenzo que sonreían ampliamente

- Estupendo!! – dijo Helga y miro a su amigo – Tenemos toda la tarde libre

- Así es, podríamos jugar algo... de lo que ustedes saben claro

- Jajaja aun te falta mucho por aprender Lorenzo pero bueno...- Helga miro hacia donde se encontraban Pheope, Gerald, Arnold y Lila aunque sin tomar muy en cuenta a esta ultima – oigan que les parece si pensamos en algo que hacer...

- De hecho Helga, Gerald y yo aun tenemos algunas cosas que ajustarles al trabajo

- Pensé que ya lo habían acabado - recordó la rubia

- Así es solo que acabo de notar un horror que tuvimos al redactarlo - Helga frunció el ceño pero se encogió de hombros

- Y ustedes? – pregunto mirando a Arnold y Lila

- Nosotros aun no lo terminamos Helga... - comenzó Arnold pero luego vio que la chica miro a Lorenzo de nuevo y solo dijo

- De acuerdo, pues ustedes se lo pierden, entonces solo estamos tu y yo Lorenzo

- Así parece – dijo el chico con una sonrisa en los labios – nos vamos señorita? – le pregunto a Helga ofreciéndole el brazo ella de la misma forma contesto

- Por supuesto caballero – y tomándole el brazo salieron del salón mientras eran observados por la mayoría de sus compañeros

- "¡¡Pero que se cree que...!!" – antes de que Arnold pudiera terminar sus pensamientos la vos de Lila lo saco de ellos

- Vamos Arnold – el chico solo asintió y la siguió mientras que Gerald y Pheope lo imitaron.

-o-

Pasaron las horas mientras la mayoría de los alumnos del 5to grado terminaban su trabajo, para medio día algunos ya habían terminado, los que no se ponían mas nerviosos ya que le quedaban menos de 3 horas para acabarlo, y aun bajo toda esa presión Rhonda había decidido comenzar a entregar las invitaciones para su fiesta dejando a Harold a que siguiera con el trabajo; en el patio Helga y Lorenzo jugaban a las cartas bajo la sombra de un árbol (no se si tengan pero ya lo puse)

- Este juego ya me aburrió... - dijo Helga dejando las cartas en el suelo

- Si, jugar cartas por casi 4 horas seguidas no entretiene tanto como pensamos verdad...

- Así parece... - Helga miro que Lorenzo comenzó a acomodar las cartas en la caja y sonrió, las estaba acomodando por color y tipo

- "Siempre es lo mismo con el, todo lo tiene que tener arreglado..." – cuando termino puso la caja en el suelo y miro a su amiga de nuevo

- Y dime Helga, que te gustaría hacer ahora

- Para serte sincera quisiera estar en mi casa acostada en el sofá viendo la televisión

- Muy tentador, lastima que no podamos irnos ya...

- Si... - los dos se quedaron callados, pero a pesar de todo a ninguno de los dos parecía molestarles ese silencio, les daba tranquilidad, Helga miraba a su amigo mientras algunas preguntas remolineaban en su cabeza

- Oye Lorenzo, puedo preguntarte algo?

- Claro, lo que quieras...

- He notado que desde hace un tiempo ya no te llevas muy bien con Arnold, puedo saber por que? Digo siempre se habían llevado bien

- De hecho al igual que contigo solo hablaba poco, y no, de hecho si me cae bien solo que... - Helga lo miro esperando que continuara – es un tonto... - finalizo el chico

- Dime algo que no sepa... - Helga sonrió, y logro que el también riera – no ya en serio dime

- Digamos que me molesta lo que hace... mas específicamente, lo que te hace

- ¿A mi? Pues no deberías molestarte por eso, digo es a mi a la que me lo hace... un momento, ¿a que te refieres con lo que me hace?

- En estas semanas siento que te eh conocido muy bien Helga, y eh visto como te lastima que el se pase todo el tiempo con Lila, aunque tu quieras intentarlo yo lo noto – la cara de la chica se volvió sombría al recordar eso – se que tu lo quieres mucho Helga, y no quiero verte triste, por eso intento hacer que lo olvides aunque sea por un instante, y por eso también eh intentado hacer que el se de cuenta de ello para que te invite al baile de mañana, pero parece que no entiende las indirectas

- Pues eso no te debe de sorprender el no entiende ni las directas ni las indirectas... es normal en el – dijo ella en un tono áspero

- Tu vales mucho mas de lo que los demás piensan Helga, y si Arnold no se da cuenta lo que tiene frente, lo único que puedo decir es que es un tonto... - los ojos de Helga se abrieron al escuchar eso, y sus mejillas se tornaron de un color rojo, y una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios, Helga se acerco a Lorenzo y lo beso en la mejilla haciendo que el chico también se sonrojara

- Gracias nunca nadie me había dicho algo tan lindo

- Eh............ - Lorenzo tomo un poco de aire y sonrió un poco – no tienes nada que agradecer solo digo la verdad – entonces notaron lo cerca que estaban uno del otro, mas sin embargo ninguno cambio su posición, ambos aun estaban sonrojados cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, y antes de que pudieran decir algo una vos los saco de sus pensamientos

- Hola chicos! – era Amanda que estaba parada frente a ellos, estaba algo pálida pero sonreía al mirarlos

- Amanda! Hola... eh... ¿desde cuando estas hay? – pregunto Helga aun algo sonrojada

- Pues... - Amanda miro a ambos – de hecho, acabo de llegar

- Ah, ok... - contesto Helga con algo de alivio

- ¿Y díganme que están haciendo?

- Solo estábamos, hablando acerca de... el baile de mañana – contesto una Helga mas tranquila mirando a su amiga mientras se sentaba frente a ellos – a pesar de que Rhonda y Harold aun no terminan con su trabajo ella se la a pasado repartiendo invitaciones por todos lados

- En serio, que bien, ¿y ya les dio las suyas?

- No, y realmente no se le ven ganas de invitarnos – contesto Lorenzo para unirse a la conversación

- Yo creo que realmente a quien no quiere invitar es a Amanda y a mi, y a ti no te a invitado a ti por que estas con nosotras

- Concuerdo con Helga

- Vamos no exageren

- Es la verdad – dijeron ambas mirando a su amigo

- Bueno, de todos modos ya saben que yo no iría sin ustedes – las chicas sonrieron pero Amanda se le quedo mirando a Lorenzo, el entendió perfectamente que le quiso decir "_Querrás decir sin Helga_"

- Aun así no por eso dejaremos de divertirnos, que les parece si en ves de ir a esa tonta fiesta nosotros hacemos algo para divertirnos, podríamos ver películas en mi casa con palomitas y todo...

- Eso suena bien amiga – sonrió Amanda – es mas creo que yo podré llevar los refrescos y alguna que otra cosa que a mama se le ocurra

- Si, y yo llevare las películas, papa nos las puede conseguir

- Entonces esta dicho, nosotros nos divertiremos en casa – todos asintieron y comenzaron a conversar de otros temas sin siquiera saber que alguien los miraba desde detrás de la ventana de la biblioteca

-o-

Arnold que estaba en ese momento buscando libros sobre _"La segunda Guerra Mundial y sus consecuencias"_ había visto toda la escena que paso entre Helga y Lorenzo, la cara se le había puesto pálida y los libros que tenia en la mano cayeron al suelo, rompiendo la tranquilidad de la biblioteca, algunos de los alumnos que estaban cerca lo miraron con curiosidad, otros con desaprobación, pronto Lila se acerco a el para ayudarlo con los libros...

- ¿Arnold te encuentras bien? – le pregunto cuando terminaron de recoger los libros del suelo

- Eh si lo siento.... Yo solo... - miro desesperado hacia otro lado, no quería que lo vieran así – necesito ir al baño – y salio corriendo de la biblioteca, Lila soltó un bufido al ver a Helga por detrás de la venta...

- Esto no puede continuar así...

-o-

Arnold corrió por el pasillo de la escuela que se dirigía hacia los baños, al ir tan rápido no se dio cuenta que Eugene caminaba junto con Sheena por el mismo pasillo cargado de libros, al pasar Arnold lo empujo haciendo que cayera de espaldas con todos los libros encima, el cabeza de balón ni siquiera escucho el común "Estoy bien..." de Eugene, en ese momento no pensaba en nada, solo le venia a la cabeza una y otra ves la escena que había visto en por la ventana de la biblioteca, Helga, _su Helga_ había besado a Lorenzo... era todo ya no había esperanzas, al llegar a los baños, se encerró en uno y se sentó, recargando su cabeza en las rodillas, por alguna razón sabia que no debía hacerlo pero rayos, las lagrimas estaban a punto de salir, por mas esfuerzo que hiciera de retenerlas, se sentía destrozado, por alguna razón había llegado creer que podría invitarla al baile de Rhonda y aclarar las cosas, preguntarle si aun lo amaba, decirle que por fin se había dado cuenta que el realmente la quería, mas que a otra cosa en el mundo, que se arrepentía de no haberse dado cuenta antes, que lo perdonara por haberla hecho sufrir con sus actitudes con ella... decirle cuanto la amaba... pero ya nada importaba, ahora si estaba claro, Helga se había enamorado de Lorenzo, su abuelo tubo razón al decir que alguien tarde o temprano la encontraría, debía haberlo escuchado, debió de haber hablado con ella antes, antes de perderla; de pronto las sintió, las lagrimas se fugaban de sus ojos sin que el pudiera detenerlas, aunque ahora ni siquiera lo intentaba, escuchaba murmullos, gente entraba y salía del baño, pero no le importaba, solo quería desaparecer, regresar el tiempo y que nada hubiera pasado, sabia que era imposible, pero lo deseaba, pronto escucho una vos familiar del otro lado de la puerta

- ¿Arnold? Arnold se que estas ahí, Sheena me dijo que venias para acá... viejo que sucedió, abre ya – Arnold se levanto, con la manga de su camisa se seco los ojos, hacia mucho que no lloraba, demasiado y al abrir la puerta vio que Gerald lo miraba preocupado - ¿Qué te sucedió? Saliste de la biblioteca como si tu vida dependiera de ello...

- Se acabo... Gerald, la perdi

- ¿Qué? Arnold de que hablas que...

- A Helga, ya no puedo hacer nada, ya esta con Lorenzo... - Gerald entonces comprendió todo, era eso lo que lo había puesto así, quería animarlo pero... ¿Qué le podía decir...? No, era mejor no decir nada, no por ahora...

-o-

En la biblioteca, Lila estaba terminando de afinar los últimos detalles de su trabajo y el de Arnold, pero su mente estaba lejos de hay, por que Arnold había cambiado tanto con ella, una cosa si sabia, Helga era la culpable de todos, ella siempre había sabido los sentimientos de ella hacia el, pero nunca los había tomado en cuenta ya que sabia que el la quería a ella, y por alguna razón nunca se había sentido amenazada, gran error, ahora lo entendía, Helga había logrado que Arnold la mirara de otra forma, como?, no lo sabia, pero de lo que si estaba segura era de que había sido durante las vacaciones cuando ella había salido con su padre a ver a su abuelo a las afueras de Hillwood, ahora Arnold ya no la tomaba en cuenta, tenia que arreglar esa situación de cualquier manera, había estado segura de que Arnold la invitaría al baile de disfraces de Rhonda pero se había equivocado (de nuevo) el ni siquiera lo había mencionado, estaba segura que invitaría a Helga, pero eso no lo permitiría, de uno u otro modo haría que Arnold se diera cuenta que en realidad la quería a ella y no a Helga. Al terminar su trabajo salio a de la biblioteca dispuesta a pedir ayuda, y ya sabia a quien dirigirse...

- Rhonda, ¡hola!

- Lila hola! ¿Que sucede?

- Necesito tu ayuda, ¿tienes un segundo?

- Claro... - las dos se dirigieron al patio de la escuela donde Lila comenzó a contarle todo lo sucedido

- Bromeas!! Eso no puede ser, a Helga le gusta Arnold! – Lila asintió – entonces... es por eso que, oh ya entiendo... cielos, lo comprendo de ella pero, no pensé que Arnold tuviera tan mal gusto

- Rhonda necesito que me ayude, Arnold quiere invitar a Helga al baile y si eso pasa yo no se que voy a hacer – los ojos de Lila comenzaron a tornarse cristalinos y Rhonda la miro con pena

- Te entiendo, no te preocupes yo te ayudare, juntas haremos que esos dos nunca sean pareja, déjamelo a mi yo me encargo, tu solo consigue que no consiga pedírselo, tu tienes que ser su pareja Lila, yo me encargo de lo de mas

- Gracias Rhonda

- No hay de que...

-o-

El día había terminado y todos estaban de nuevo en el salón a punto de entregar sus trabajos, el Sr. Jackson llamaba a los equipos por turnos para recogerles los trabajos, al termino despidió a sus alumnos deseándole un divertido noche de brujas y los dejo salir. Helga y Lorenzo no habían mencionado nada de lo sucedido otra ves, ni entre ellos, ni a nadie mas, al salir esperaron a que sus amigos salieran para irse, Helga noto raro a Arnold, parecía ausente y no la miraba, también se veía cansado y eso le preocupaba _"¿le pasara algo?" _y justo cuando se había decidido a hablarle, olvidándose de el coraje que le estaba guardando, Rhonda se acerco a ella, a Lorenzo y a Amanda

- ¿Chicos podría hablar con ustedes? – los tres se miraron

- Eh, claro – contesto Helga algo sacada de onda – pero que sea rápido tenemos cosas que hacer

- Si Helga solo será un minuto – se alejaron un poco de los demás y Amanda noto que Rhonda le guiñaba un ojo a Lila quien sonreía, pero prefirió no decir nada – ¿bien creo que ya sabrán sobre mi fiesta verdad?

- Por supuesto, todo nuestro grado esta hablando de ello – dijo Amanda fríamente

- Pues, yo quería disculparme por no haberles dado sus invitaciones ante – dijo mientras sacaba tres sobres de su mochila y se los entregaba

- ¿Nos estas invitando a tu fiesta? – le pregunto Amanda incrédula, Helga y Lorenzo la miraban con la misma desconfianza

- Así es, que ¿por que me miran así?

- A ver que tramas princesa, por que nos estas invitando

- Por que son mis compañeros y no pensaba dejarlos sin invitación, solo que no las había encontrado, por eso se las doy hasta ahora... - Amanda, había sonreído un poco, Lorenzo paresia ya estar tranquilo, Helga en cambio no había cambiado la expresión de su rostro.- vamos Helga no me tengas tan mala fe, solo quiero que todo salga bien mañana, y quiero que vayan a la fiesta, tan difícil es de creer?

- ¿Quieres que te conteste? – pregunto ella aun mirándola, Rhonda rodó los ojos fastidiada

- Bien pues piensen lo que quieran, ahora díganme si irán si no para no contarlos en la cena...

- Claro...

- Yo si iré... - Amanda y Lorenzo miraron a Helga, ella aun no estaba convencida e inspeccionaba la invitación, al ver a sus amigos soltó un suspiro y asinti

- De acuerdo, iré... - Rhonda sonrió de una manera extraña

- Bien, pues entonces los espero mañana desde las 6 recuerden que es de disfraces... a y tienen que ir en parejas, ya que habrá baile y todo de acuerdo? Bueno nos veremos mañana... adiós – y diciendo eso se fue, los tres se miraron extrañados

- ¿Qué acaba de pasar? – pregunto Helga, sus amigos se encogieron de hombros pero sonrieron, y entonces se pusieron en marcha para alcanzar a sus amigos.

-o-

Fuera de la escuela Arnold esperaba a sus amigos, realmente deseaba irse solo, encerrarse en su habitación y no ver a nadie, pero Lila lo había convencido de que se fueran juntos, cuando la chica salio de la puerta de la escuela le sonrió, Arnold intento imitarle pero solo una mueca fue lo único que le salio. Caminaron lentamente sin decir nada, para el cabeza de balón estaba bien, no quería hablar de lo que le pasaba, no quería hablar de nada e absoluto, si tuviera el poder de desaparecerse o al menos de arrancarse el enorme vació que tenia en su interior, el dolor que estaba arraigado ya a su corazón, pero no podría, y no sabia como iba a superarlo, nunca había pasado por una crisis como aquella...; unas casas antes de llegar a la de Lila, la chica rompió el silencio

- ¿Arnold? – el chico ni siquiera la miro

- ¿Si?

- Tu... ¿has pensado en quien será tu pareja para el baile de mañana? – Arnold se abrió los ojos, el baile, el mismo baile al que quería ir con Helga, no con ella, no con Lila, pero Helga no iría con el, sino con Lorenzo, el sabia perfectamente que Lila quería que la invitara, pero en primera no quería ir a ese entupido baile, y en segunda aunque quisiera no tenia los ánimos para llevar a Lila, levanto la mirada cuando se detuvieron frente a la casa de la chica, al toparse con los ojos de Lila noto que brillaban, parecían emocionados, como cuando unas semanas antes había ido a buscarlo a su casa, no podía negarse, si no iba con ella, quien lo haría, para entonces ya todos tendrían pareja y entonces no iría, y el no tenia derecho a quitarle una noche divertida por sus errores, aunque no quisiera, la acompañaría...

- Si... Lila... - un nudo se hizo de pronto en su garganta, si iba al baile vería a Helga y a Lorenzo, podría soportarlo, verlos juntos cuando el por dentro estaba destrozado, la dulce vos de Lila lo despertó de sus pensamientos

- ¿Si? – ella lo miraba ansiosa

- ¿Te... gustaría ser mi pareja para el baile? – entonces la chica sonrió como hacia mucho no la veía hacerlo

- Me encantaría Arnold! – contesto sonriendo

- Bien entonces paso por ti a las 5:30 de acuerdo – Lila asintió de nuevo y entonces sin aviso alguno Lila lo abrazo y beso en la mejilla

- Hasta mañana... - y diciendo eso entro a su casa

- Bien... - se dijo Arnold mientras caminaba de regreso a casa – mañana no puede ser peor que hoy...

* * *

Bien aquí estoy de nuevo pero ahora solo para agradecer los reviews...

**Laura11:** Muchísimas gracias por tu review me da gusto que te este gustando, también te agradezco por comprenderme TT sufro mucho con mi comp. jejeje, ya me la arreglaron y por eso hice este capitulo mas rápido (en menos de 1 semana lo termine ) espero que haya sido de tu agrado...

**Calanor:** De verdad agradezco que seas honesta conmigo jaja, de verdad yo también sentía algo lento mi fic pero en este capitulo lo trate de agilizar un poco, espero que lo que hice te haya gustado con respecto a los problemas que se le presentaron a Arnold y pues con confianza espero que me digas que piensas del capitulo okis. Byes!

**Barbara-chan: **amiga!! Pues mil gracias tu eres una de las que siempre me deja reviews y te lo agradezco jeje no hemos hablado mucho por msn ya que no estoy en toda la tarde por el work UU pero pues espero que me dejes tu opinión de este fic, y de verdad espero que te guste

**Pilika-LastHope:** Gracias por ese review me haces saber que de verdad te esta gustando lo que hago y espero que este capitulo no te decepcione y cumpla tus expectativas

**Bien eso era todo, agradezco mucho de antemano a todos los que leen mi fic, y de verdad me gustaría que me dejaran un review para echarme porras jejeje y claro que con gusto los contestare. Bien eso era todo, muchos besos y bachos a todos :) chao!**


	10. Nunca confies en una cara bonita

**¿¿Que paso raza???! hay que naca me oi, jaja bueno pues por fin, chaca chacan aqui les traigo el capitulo numero 10 de mi fic, se que me tarde, me hubiera gustado acabarlo antes pero me llego la inspiracion y no la quise cortar. Bien la verdad es que me iba a tardar mas ya que queria que fuera el capitulo final pero nop, ya lo subi para no hacerlos esperar, el caputulo 11 sera por fin, el final de mi Fanfic.**

**Bien dejn les digo que me esforce mucho en este capitulo (bueno en todos pero mas en este ), debo decir que aqui suceden muchas, no, no muchas demasiadas cosas, ademas que por fin Lila muestra su verdadera cara ja. Bueno se preguntaran que onda con el titulo del capitulo es que, la verdad no se me ocurrio ninguno y esa frase se me hizo que quedaba bien. Si luego se me ocurre algo mejor lo cambio. Okey eso es todo espero que les guste je, mi telenovela de fic nn. Disfrutenla... (21 hojas en un solo capitulo o)**

**Todos los personajes y características de Hey Arnold son propiedad de Craig Bartlett y Viacom, a excepcion del de Amanda ese es mio y solo de mi jajaja - -u . (Ya se me habia tardado es que se me olvidooo... )**

****

* * *

**Capitulo 10: Nunca confíes en una cara bonita...**

La mañana del sábado amaneció gris, grandes nubes tapaban el sol y un viento frió azotaba las ventanas de las casas, los habitantes del pueblo de Hillwood estaban sorprendidos debido al cambio tan drástico del clima, además de que en las noticias habían pronosticado un "agradable día soleado y despejado" mas aun así no le prestaban mucha atención al clima. Padres e hijos desfilaban por las calles buscando en las tiendas de disfraces los mejores trajes para sus hijos, esa noche era noche de brujas y todos estaban emocionados debido a la ocasión de comer dulces a todas horas, todas las casa estaban preparadas con los dulces para regalar, y los niños que no habían conseguido el dinero para comprar algún traje, tomaban lo que había en casa para hacer el suyo. Mas eso no era lo único importante de ese día, esa noche en casa de la familia Lloyd se realizaría una fiesta para todos los alumnos del 5to grado de la Escuela Primaria 118, dicha fiesta estaba en boca de todos, y la emoción estaba en cada uno de los invitados. A tempranas horas en la casa de los Lloyd había mucho movimiento, habían contratado a una gran cantidad de personal para que la fiesta quedara tal y como se quería, y Rhonda estaba hay para supervisarlo todo.

- Ya te lo dice Silvy, el espagueti tiene que parecer, hay no se algo asqueroso, cerebro o algo, no puede llevar una margarita, es noche de brujas no San Valentín – Rhonda miraba molesta el platillo que una chica acababa de colocar en la mesa

- Lo siento señorita Lloyd en un momento lo arreglo...

- Si, a y llévate también ese ponche, esta muy transparente y no simula para nada sangre – la chica hizo caso y salio de la sala molesta con Rhonda por su actitud pero a la chica ni la importo, siguió mirando los arreglos, ya casi estaba todo listo – Bien ahora solo me queda una cosa por hacer... encontrar una manera de separar completamente a Arnold y Helga )

Mientras tanto en la casa de huéspedes, todos como de costumbre estaban preparándose para celebrar Navidad (creeeeo!! UU) todos en la casa estaban despiertos desde temprano pero debido a los sucesos recientes en la vida del chico, no tenia ningún animo para levantarse y aun acostado miraba por el tragaluz la mañana gris, en ese momento una vos que lo llamaba desde el otro lado de la puerta lo saco de sus pensamiento

- Adelante – dijo sin animo y su abuelo apareció por ella

- Arnold aun sigues en la cama, vamos es noche de brujas hay que celebrar y para eso tienes que salir de la cama

- No tengo ánimos para nada abuelo...

- Y se puede saber que es lo que ahora te preocupa chaparrin?

- Nada, solo que mi vida se arruino – dijo dándose la vuelta en la cama y dándole la espalda a su abuelo

- Esa es algo drástico para alguien que tiene tan poco tiempo de vida ¿no? jajaja – Arnold volteo a ver a su abuelo y este al notar que su mirada no era de agrado dejo de reír – a ya se, tiene que ver con Helga verdad – el chico no dijo nada – bien veo que acerté... de nuevo jajaja, bueno pero si no me quieres contar de acuerdo... - el abuelo se levanto de la cama y se dirigió de nuevo a la puerta pero antes de irse volteo a ver a su nieto que seguía en la misma posición y agrego – solo te diré algo Arnold, recuerda que solo estas en quinto de primaria, si quieres algo, esfuérzate por conseguirlo pero pase lo que pase en tu vida no debes dejar de disfrutar tu niñez ya que no puedes recuperarla nunca... - y al terminar de decir eso se retiro con una sonrisa – "Arnold es inteligente, lo entenderá... después de todo es mi nieto jejeje" – Arnold que seguía acostado en su cama miraba fijamente el techo las palabras de su abuelo resonaban en su cabeza...

_- "Si quieres algo, esfuérzate por conseguirlo, me escuchas Arnold, consíguelo por mas difícil que parezca..."_- de un brinco se levanto de la cama y comenzó a arreglarse – el abuelo tiene razón, no todo esta perdido, no si yo hago algo... aunque debo de hablar con el abuelo... ¡como rayos hace eso! (n/a: todos nos lo preguntamos jajaja)

-o-

Mientras tanto en la casa de los Pataki la emoción de la noche de brujas no podía hacer falta, Miriam, Bob y Olga Pataki planeaban una gran celebración sin contar a la menor de la familia que en ese momento se encontraba encerrada en su habitación escuchando el radio y tumbada en la cama, ahora sin ningún animo de hacer nada, como rayos lo había olvidado, necesitaba un disfraz para el baile y ella no tenia ninguno, a menos que contara como disfraz el que su madre le hizo para la semana de nutrición de la escuela "Ni loca...!! ¬¬" y ahora estaba hay acostada perdiendo el tiempo sin encontrar una solución...

- Lo mejor será no ir... - dijo en un suspiro – creo que Lorenzo entenderá – entonces a la mente de la chica vino el recuerdo del rostro de su amigo, el si estaba feliz por el baile y realmente quería ir, ¿ella le haría eso...? - no, no puedo, pero que hago, para estas alturas ya todos los disfraces decentes y baratos se acabaron, además, los caros... son caros! (n/a: vaya descubrimiento :P!) Y mis padres nunca me compraran ninguno... - Helga se levanto de la cama y se dirigió a la ventana – aunque nada pierdo con intentarlo... - así que tomando toda la paciencia posible bajo a encontrarse con su familia, los encontró en plena decoración de la casa siguiendo las indicaciones de Olga – Mama, papa...

- Oh, Helga querida por fin decidiste bajar, mira estamos arreglando la casa...- le dijo su madre emocionada y le mostró una cadena de varias calaveritas que colgaría de la pared

- Si, ya lo note... - dijo mientras forzaba una sonrisa – oye, mama, sabes necesito... - en ese momento la estruendosa vos de su hermana la interrumpi

- Hermanita bebe!!! Ya estas aquí que bien, ven ayúdanos a arreglar – dijo mientras la jalaba para que le ayudara a cortarle las caras a unas calabazas

- No, Olga no tengo tiempo, necesito hablar con mis papas y... – en eso Bob interrumpi

- De verdad, Miriam ven, la niña quiere hablar

- Helga querida que pasa? – parados frente a Helga, se encontraba toda su familia mirándola

- "Esto puede ser posible?!! De verdad esta pasando..." – los miro de nuevo, aun la miraban esperando – "Me están prestando atención!!!!!!!" – una sonrisa se formo en los labios de Helga, no esperaba esa reacción de su parte, siempre la había deseado y ahora que la tenia, no la iba a desperdiciar – Yo... necesito un disfraz... - fue lo único que pudo soltar en ese momento debido a lo nerviosa que la ponían la mirada de su familia

- ¿Querida eso es todo? Eso ya lo sabemos linda, pero hay tienes el del año pasado, ese era lindo, aun te debe de quedar

- ¿Que? Claro que no, además, necesito uno nuevo para una fiesta que...

- Niña, niña ahora no tenemos tiempo para eso, no ves que tu hermana quiere dar una fiesta con algunos vecinos, y tu nos estas haciendo perder el tiempo, además si ya tienes un disfraz para que quieres otro... -

- ¡¡Pero...!!- trato de replicar pero de nada sirvi

- Nada...- punto final, obvio, la paciencia de Bob Pataki había terminado, claro, como esperaba otra cosa, la sonrisa que se había formado en su rostro había desaparecido tan rápido como había llegado, y una nueva tristeza le inundo su corazón, molesta con ella y con su familia se dirigió a su habitación con los ojos empañados de lagrimas, cuando escucho que alguien tocaba, no quería abrir, no quería que nadie la viera en ese estado, pero sus padres no abrirían así que se acerco a la puerta y al abrirla se encontraron con un rostro sonriente que ella ya conocía muy bien, y que al verla sonrió pero esa misma sonrisa desapareció al ver que las lagrimas que ella trataba inútilmente de detener se escapaban de sus ojos sin que pudiera hacer nada

- Helga!!! – Lorenzo palideció al ver a su amiga así – ¿¿pero que...?? – no pudo terminar por que la chica ya se había secado las lagrimas y había salido de la casa cerrando la puerta tras de si

- No es nada...

- ¡Que no es nada!, Helga estabas llorando...

- Shhh, si lo se, es que... - la chica pensaba a mil por hora una excusa de su estado aunque realmente no se le ocurría nada

- Es por tus padres verdad... - Helga callo, no había razón para ocultárselo, no a él

- Es solo que... - la mirada de la chica se perdió en el cielo mientras el chico esperaba que ella hablara – pensé que algún día realmente me pondrían atención... creo que soy muy ingenua, nunca lo harán

- No digas eso...

- Es la verdad...

- Tarde o temprano se darán cuenta de que tienen una hija maravillosa y se van a arrepentir de no haberte disfrutado, te lo aseguro...- Helga lo miraba con una sonrisa medio burlona pero sincera

- A si, y como lo sabes...

- Sencillo, todos lo hacen, nada es mas doloroso para alguien que darse cuenta del amor de una persona cundo ella ya se ha ido...

- Con eso te refieres a mis padres? – pregunto divertida de su amigo

- Claro, aunque también queda en otras situaciones no? – Helga se sonrojo un poco y los dos rieron, después de un rato de silencio, la chica volvió a ponerse seria y miro a su amigo

- Por cierto, que bueno que viniste necesitaba decirte algo...

- Claro, dime...

- No podré acompañarte al baile, será mejor que busques a alguien mas

- ¿Qué? Pero por que

- Un pequeño inconveniente que me puso la princesa, nos dio la invitación a ultima hora y olvide por completo que necesitaba disfraz y no tengo ninguno...

- Por eso te preocupas, Helga, pues que poco me conoces

- ¿De que...? – Lorenzo se acerco al carro que esperaba frente a la casa de los Pataki y de adentro saco una gran caja envuelta en papel plateado con un listón dorado - ¿Qué se supone que es esto...?

-Tu disfraz... - Helga se quedo anonadada, eso no podía ser

- ¿Pero como?

- "Hombre prevenido vale por dos" no crees, ah y no pienses en decirme que no lo vas a aceptar por que entonces no podré ir al baile – Helga sonrió,

- Podrías conseguir a alguien mas

- Si pero no iría con mi pareja... digo de baile – Helga divertida miro ansiosa la caja

- De acuerdo, gracias Lorenzo

- No hay de que, bueno yo me voy, pasare en... exactamente una hora y media por ti de acuerdo – la chica asintió y cuando su amigo se hubo marchado entro a la casa, nada en ese día la podía molestar ahora, como amigos como los que tenia ni su familia, ni Lila ni Arnold le arruinarían esa noche...

-o-

La hora del baile llego mas pronto de lo que esperaban, todas las chicas acompañadas de sus respectivas parejas de baile llegaban a la casa de los Lloyd sonrientes esperando una noche estupenda; en la estancia de la casa se podía sentir todo un ambiente de un castillo embrujado, con luces bajas, velas por doquier, calaveras, ojos, murciélagos de plástico y otros adornos haciendo lucir escalofriante a la casa, la música se escuchaba desde unas casas antes y mientras los niños mas pequeños (o los que no habían sido invitados) pedían dulces en las casas contiguas, o miraban los especiales de televisión el ambiente en la casa ya había empezado a sentirse, chicos y chicas bailaban en el centro de la pista al ritmo de la música mientras otros platicaban o simplemente disfrutaban de los bocadillos preparados para la ocasión. La mayoría de los chicos del quinto grado ya estaban presentes, Rhonda miraba a su alrededor con satisfacción, todo era perfecto, ahora solo faltaba que sus victimas llegaran a la fiesta...

Fuera de la casa, Arnold y Lila caminaba a paso lento hacia la fiesta, Arnold iba vestido con un elegante traje al estilo Sherlock Holmes, Lila por su parte haciendo juego al traje de Arnold, traía un conjunto color café claro, la falda le quedaba un poco arriba de la rodilla mientras la blusa tenia cuello redondo y un poco de encaje blanco alrededor de el, y conjunto llevaba puesta una gabardina que le llegaba un poco mas abajo de donde terminaba la falda, de zapatos unos botines del mismo color que la hacían ver muy al estilo de esa época, al entrar se encontraron con sus compañeros que llevaban disfraces muy variados desde payasos hasta grandes esqueletos y calabazas ambulantes. Rhonda los recibió sonriendo

- Arnold, Lila! Que bueno que ya llegaron, estaba pensando que no vendrían

- Lo lamentamos Rhonda tuvimos un pequeño contratiempo

- Eso ya no importa, ya están aquí por que no se unen a la fiesta... a por cierto se ven geniales

- Gracias – sonrieron los dos, Arnold notaba extrañas a las chicas mas no presto atención, seguro estaba paranoico

- Lila, casi lo olvidaba, tengo que traer mas bocadillos me podrías ayudar – y diciendo eso le guiño un ojo a la chica cosa que Arnold no, noto, Lila sonri

- Claro Rhonda con gusto, Arnold por que no te adelantas, en un momento te alcanzo

- Si, de acuerdo... - y diciendo esto las chicas entraron a la cocina, Arnold se quedo parado mirando a los invitados buscando a cierta rubia que para su desgracia no encontr

- Parece que aun no a llegado... - en ese momento una mano en su hombro lo saco de sus pensamientos

- Arnold, viejo que bueno que ya llegaste – eran Gerald y Pheope, Arnold al verlos sonri

- Vaya que bien se ven chicos

- Lo se, fue idea de Phep´s - dijo abrazándola

- Gracias - Gerald iba vestido de pirata con camisa blanca abierta en los dos primeros botones, con un pantalón largo y cerrado de abajo y botas, así como de accesorio, un parche en el ojo, Pheope por su parte era una pirata muy bonita, con una blusa tipo de vestir blanca pegada, en el cuello llevaba una cadena con un dije plateado y redondo con unas estrellas y una luna de piedra color azul, una falda negra que le llegaba casi hasta los tobillos un poco antes, con aberturas a los lados y con unas botas que le llegaban a la rodilla, el pelo lo llevaba suelto con un paliacate negro amarrado en la cabeza (n/a: okay no se mucho de vestimenta de piratas ni de disfraces así que espero poder explicarme bien) ambos llevaban simulados un cinturón de donde colgaba del de Gerald una espada y del de Pheope una daga. Arnold sonrió, Pheope aun no se acostumbraba a esas efusivas muestras de cariño de parte de su novio.

- Tu también te ves genial Arnold, pero dime donde dejaste a tu pareja...

- Ah, Lila fue con Rhonda por bocadillos, oigan... - de pronto el rostro de Arnold volvió a ser el de antes – aun no llega Helga? – Pheope y Gerald se miraron

- No, de hecho no se si vaya a venir, esta mañana la llame dijo que tenia un problema...

- Un problema, ¿cual? – los chicos la miraron curiosos, ella solo se encogió de hombros

- No me lo dijo... - en ese momento, Lila se acerco mas feliz que antes

- Hola chicos

- Hola Lila – saludaron los dos

- Lindo traje – le sonrió Pheope

- Gracias, el de ustedes también, oigan y que Helga aun no a llegado, no piensa venir – pregunto con su típico tono meloso

- No lo se, aunque no lo creo, cualquier cosa seguro ya la resolvi

- Eso es estupendo... - Arnold, Pheope y Gerald la miraron extrañados – ven Arnold vamos a bailar... - dijo y tomándolo de la mano lo jalo hacia la pista sin que el pudiera decir nada

- Es extraño ver a mi amigo sufriendo por algo que antes deseaba con todo su corazón... - comento Gerald mientras tomaba un trago del ponche

- Corrección, creía que deseaba...- le dijo la chica mirando a la pareja que estaba frente a ellos

- Tienes razón Pheop´s... como siempre, ven vamos a bailar – ambos sonrieron y comenzaron a bailar. Media hora mas tarde, Arnold había conseguido convencer a Lila de que dejaran de bailar, ella estaba hablando con Rhonda la cual parecía enfadada

- Donde rayos esta Helga, pensé mucho en mi plan como para no poder llevarlo a cabo – Rhonda que iba vestida como Morticia Adams (de los Locos Adams ) con un vestido negro largo que arrastraba, se había puesto extensiones en el pelo que le llegaba ahora hasta la espalda y con las uñas largas y pintadas de negro miraba desesperada a su alrededor

- Según Pheope ya debería estar aquí, tal ves decidió no venir

- Seria lo único que faltaría... ¬¬ - en ese momento el timbre de la puerta sonó y Rhonda aun molesta fue a abrir – "Ahora quien será..." – lo que encontró detrás de la puerta la dejo sin habla, por fin, Helga y Lorenzo habían llegado, pero ahora no sabia si la quería dejar entrar

- Hola! – saludo Lorenzo sonriendo – Lamentamos la demora, es que... tuvimos un percance

- Ya lamento haberme tardado Lorenzo, cuantas veces me harás repetirlo – comento Helga fastidiada

- Ya te lo dije no importa, je valió la pena – Helga suspiro y volteo los ojos murmurando un "exagerado" y miro desesperada a Rhonda

- Y que princesa nos dejaras pasar o que? – la chica se hizo aun lado recobrando su compostura, y sonri

- Claro Helga – ambos entraron y Rhonda cerro la puerta – por cierto que lindos disfraces se ven... geniales

- Gracias – dijeron ambos, Rhonda forzó una sonrisa

- Bien, por que no pasan a la fiesta, ya eran los únicos que faltaban – los dos asintieron y Rhonda se dirigió a Lila que la esperaba cerca de la cocina

- Tenemos un problema... - Lila la miro extrañada, Rhonda solo se limito a señalar a Helga, ella al igual que Rhonda, quedo boquiabierta, no podía ser

- Esa es Helga???

- Lo se, cuesta aceptar que se ve tan.... bien, el punto es que eso hará mas difícil que mantengas contigo a Arnold... - Lila miro molesta a Rhonda

- No trato de ofenderte amiga, solo digo, mira ese vestido!! Hasta se ve mejor que yo... - dijo en un tono acido, Lila la miraba con el ceño fruncido – eso nos causara un gran problema en el plan

- Eso ya lo veremos... - y diciendo eso se dirigió rápidamente a Arnold que estaba en ese momento con Gerald y Pheope y aun no notaban la presencia de Helga en la fiesta, Rhonda suspiro y decidió regresar a supervisar todo sin darse cuenta que alguien había oído toda su conversación. Mientras tanto Helga y Lorenzo que estaban en una esquina de la sala charlaban sin que la rubia se diera cuenta que llamaba la atención de los chicos que estaban cerca de ella

- Me siento toda rara con este vestido Lorenzo, no se te pudo ocurrir algún otro? – pregunto Helga mirando a su amigo molesta

- Vamos Helga te ves fabulosa...

- Si, si eso ya me lo has dicho 20 mil veces, no exageres que no es para tanto

- Ah no... - Lorenzo sonrió y miro de reojo a los chicos cerca de ellos – Helga creo que te debes de dar cuenta de lo que tú realmente eres... - la chica lo miro confundido y una vos la saco de sus pensamientos

- Helga!!! – era Amanda que la veía de los pies a la cabeza

- Amanda!!! – Helga volteo a ver a su amiga y se quedo parada mirándola, Lorenzo también veía a la recién llegada boquiabierto

- Cielos Amanda, te ves... - Lorenzo se detuvo para meditar sus palabras – preciosa

- Gracias - Helga rodó los ojos

- No le creas, eso le dice a todas... aunque debo admitir que te ves muy bien

- Tu también cielos amiga por poco y no te reconozco

- Hay no es para tanto... - Lorenzo miraba a sus amigas sonriendo, por lo que parecía ellas no habían notado lo que sucedía a su alrededor mientras ellas platicaban el miraba a su alrededor, dos semanas que tenían conociéndose Helga y el, ambos habían cambiado por supuesto, pero comparándolos, ella mucho mas que el, ahora era mas femenina, ella no lo había notado pero desde que comenzó su amistad con Amanda había cambiado para bien, y el sabia que tanto Arnold como los demás chicos ya lo habían notado, y la prueba la tenia hay frente a sus ojos y el de los demás, Helga que iba vestida de una Julieta al estilo medieval (el vestido era de manga larga y suelta bajo el codo, la parte de arriba del vestido era justo de la medida de la chica con cuello en V adornado con un hilo dorado que hacia resaltar mas el rosa pastel del vestido, en la cintura un pequeño cinturón de diamantes separaba la falda suelta y liza que se deslizaba hasta los pies de la chica que llevaba en los pies unas sandalias rosa claro) llamaba la atención de todos, muchos chicos envidiaban a las chicas que tenia junto a el, y las chicas que iban con ellos los miraban molestas, y eso lo hacia sentir muy bien, también sabia que Arnold era uno de esos chicos, realmente el no sabia que había sucedido entre ellos pero lo que si estaba claro era que quería ayudar a que Helga fuera feliz, se lo merecía, después de eso miro a Amanda, vaya que se veía linda, iba vestida de Gitana, con una falda amplia con vuelo color morado clara y con varios velos morados fuerte encima de ella, también llevaba una blusa blanca a los hombros, (n/a: lo siento soy mala para eso, pero imagínense a Esmeralda del jorobado de norteadme u), junto con unas pequeñas zapatillas de tela color moradas, el pelo lo llevaba suelto con un listón en forma de diadema, llevaba además un poco de brillo en los ojos y en los labios, Lorenzo ahora se había quedado mirando a la chica sin darse cuenta que ambas habían terminado su conversación y lo miraban

- ¿Lorenzo?

- Ah si, que pasa – dijo recuperando la compostura y con una sonrisa nerviosa desvió la mirada de Amanda

- Donde andabas, cielos, tenemos un rato hablándote – le comento Helga y al ver que el chico se ponía nervioso sonrió – pero bueno, por lo menos ya despertaste de tu ensoñación – la cara del chico comenzó a tomar un tono rojizo que hizo reír a la chica, Amanda por su parte miraba a su alrededor acomodándose la blusa

- Me siento rara con este disfraz... me gusta pero por que tiene que estar a los hombros...

- Te ves genial Amanda, no se por que te pones nerviosa

- Helga... no has notado como nos miran... digo no esta mal solo que... es la primera ves que pasa

- Por que ambas están muy lindas eso es obvio... - comento Lorenzo tratando de unirse a la conversación sintiendo la mirada de Helga en el – es lo que le e estado diciendo a Helga desde hace rato

- Si, como sea, a ver pero no nos has dicho Amanda, quien es tu pareja... - la chica hizo un gesto de molestia y haciendo un ademán contesto

- Para mi desgracia, alguien con quien hubiera preferido no venir pero era el único sin pareja... - y dando un suspiro miro de reojo a sus amigos

- Mmm... vamos Amanda que tan malo puede ser... - en ese momento una vos los interrumpi

- Ah aquí estabas Dy... hola Lorenzo... ¿Helga?

- ¿Sid, tu, eres la pareja de Amanda? – miro a su amiga quien miraba desesperada a su amiga

- Así es, me conseguí la mejor pareja no creen, pero vaya que cambio diste Helga te ves... como una chica

- ¬¬, si que graan sorpresa Sid – dijo sarcástica ella

- Bueno, Amanda vamos con los chicos que no me creen que tu eres mi pareja

- Hay Sid, no, es que, Helga y yo estamos hablando de cosas importantes...

- Después hablan vamos – y sin que ella pudiera hacer mas Sid la arrastro hacia donde los demás se encontraban

- Pobre Amanda... - comento la rubia mirando como su amiga era arrastrada por su pareja

- Si... - Helga miro a su amigo que miraba con el entrecejo fruncido la escena, entonces sonri

Mientras tanto, Amanda que no había podido zafarse de su pareja llego a donde se encontraban los demás, Arnold, Lila, Gerald, Rhonda, Harold, Stinky y Gloria los miraban entre sorprendidos y divertidos

- Hola chicos – saludo Sid mirándolos – lo ven, aquí esta mi pareja

- ¿¿En realidad tú eres su pareja Amanda...?? – le pregunto Rhonda mirándola incrédula, ella solo asintió y se sonrojo un poco

- Pues, vaya gustos... - sentencio Rhonda en voz baja

- Creo que aquí quedaría muy bien el dicho de mi tratar-tatara abuelo – dijo Stinky sonriendo – es la suerte de los que no se bañan – al momento todos comenzaron a reír, Amanda se sentía como chinche entre ellos, ya que ninguno de sus amigos estaban allí y sentía que ella era una de las razones de las que reían, no quería parecer fea pero Sid era... demasiado molesto, solo la había invitado para presumir de una "linda pareja" y ella solo había aceptado por que si no lo hacia no podría asistir a aquella fiesta ya que el chico con el que ella quería ir, ya tenia pareja, se sentía mal y quería salir corriendo de aquel lugar, y Arnold notando esto decidió cambiar de tema

- Te ves muy bonita Amanda, ese traje te queda muy bien – al notar que habían dejado de reír respiro y miro al chico que tenia enfrente

- Gra... gracias Arnold – Pheope que había llegado hasta entonces se acerco sonriendo a Amanda y eso tranquilizo mucho mas a la chica, pronto solo quedaron Arnold, Pheope, Gerald y ella charlando de cualquier cosa sin prestar atención que al otro lado de la habitación Lila y Rhonda tramaban algo

- Bien, y ahora dime Rhonda que vamos a hacer

- Pues por ahora tenemos un punto de ventaja ya que Arnold no ha visto a Helga... pero debemos de hacer que Helga haga algo para que el chico caiga de la nube en la que esta... - Lila se quedo pensando un momento y después sonri

- Sabes que, mejor no hagamos eso... - Rhonda la miro extrañada

- Pero... pensé que querías que Arnold se fijara en ti Lila así no lo lograremos...

- Piénsalo Rhonda si hacemos que a Helga le pase algo nos acusara y nosotras quedaremos mal, mejor... hagamos que sea la misma Helga la que baje a Arnold de su nube

- Bien... eso suena bien, pero dime ¿Cómo lo haremos?

- No te preocupes, de eso me encargo yo... tu solo mantén ocupados a los chicos, incluyendo a Amanda y a Lorenzo de acuerdo... - Rhonda asintió, Lila se veía muy segura de si misma cuando se alejo de ella

- Bien y ahora que haré para... - en ese momento una idea llego a su cabeza y se dirigió hacia Nadine que se encontraba con Sheena y Gloria platicando – Nadine podrías venir un minuto – la chica se levanto y fue hacia donde se encontraba su amiga... –

- Que sucede Rhonda

- Necesito que me hagas un favor... - Rhonda se acerco a ella y le murmuro algo al oído, al terminar su amiga la miro extrañada pero sonriendo un poco le dijo

- De acuerdo Rhonda pero espero que no sea nada malo...

- Claro que no Nadine, anda ahora ve... - y obedeciendo. Nadine se marcho, mientras ella regreso con Arnold y los demás

-o-

La música que tenia ya un rato puesta, le daba a la casa Lloyd el ambiente perfecto para una fiesta, todos se divertían, incluso Amanda que había pasado por unos momentos tan incómodos minutos antes se sentía mucho mas cómoda con la compañía de sus amigos, bueno, de hecho amigos de Helga y Pheope, ella aun era una extraña para todos y por eso no sabia como eran ni podía imaginar las intenciones de algunos de ellos para perjudicar a cierta rubia que ella conocía bien, por eso no noto el engaño en las palabras de la anfitriona sin saber el dolor que eso podría causarle a ella misma...

Amanda se encontraba platicando con Arnold y los demás sobre la fiesta cuando el tema sobre los disfraces se volvió obsoleto y el rubio cabeza de balón por fin se animo a preguntar lo que lo estaba carcomiendo lentamente

- Y dime Amanda... eh... - un tono carmesí comenzó a colorear sus mejillas – ¿Helga aun no a llegado? – la chica sonrió y entonces recordó que nadie mas que ella y Rhonda había visto a sus amigos y sonriendo le dijo

- Eh si, llego hace un rato – los ojos del chico se iluminaron, tanto ella como Pheope y Gerald sonrieron – aun no la han visto verdad, esta por... - antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar Rhonda había llegado corriendo

- Hey chicos que tal se la están pasando? – los cuatro se miraron sorprendidos

- Bien, bien – fue lo que pudieron contestar antes de que la chica los interrumpiera...

- Me alegro... oye Amanda podríamos hablar un segundo... a solas – la chica la miro extrañada, su mirada se desvió a la de los chicos que estaban tras de ella, y que compartían su sorpresa, y sobre todo por el hecho de que era "a solas", ya que ellas dos de que podrían hablar, nunca se habían dirigido la palabra, Amanda no lo entendía pero lentamente asintió y siguió a Rhonda lejos del alcance de los demás, mientras los demás miraban la escena extrañados.

- Esto no me agrada – murmuro la chica oriental sin dejar de mirar hacia donde las dos ultimas chicas se habían ido, se veían perfectamente aunque obviamente no escuchaban nada, estaban muy lejos pero aun si estuvieran mas cerca con la música a tan alto volumen daría lo mismo el lugar...

- Tal ves solo le quiera pedir un consejo de chica a chica – opino Gerald sin estar siquiera convencido el mismo, Pheope sonrió irónicamente

- Eso es imposible, Rhonda no le pide consejo a nadie, bueno solo a ti Arnold – los tres sonrieron pero de pronto el rostro del rubio cambio a uno de ansiedad

- Tuvo que llegar en el momento que me diría donde esta Helga, necesito hablar con ella... - menciono con algo de amargura en su voz, Pheope sonrió pero entonces recordó nuevamente su que Amanda estaba hablando con Rhonda y regreso la vista al par de chicas que se encontraban al fondo y lo que vio no le agrado nada, Rhonda le estaba diciendo algo al oído a Amanda, haciendo que el rostro de la chica se cubriera de un color rojo intenso y una sonrisa nerviosa se apodero de ella, Rhonda también sonreía, pero Pheope reconoció esa sonrisa, la cual no significaba nada bueno... miro a sus acompañantes los cuales no se percataron de ello ya que ambos buscaban a Helga con la mirada, no es que Helga no le importara, es solo que Amanda no conocía lo perversa que podía ser Rhonda cuando quiere, ella lo sabia y estaba temiendo lo peor para la chica, pero para cuando miro de nuevo, ninguna de las dos se encontraba...

- Ay no!

-o-

Mientras tanto Helga y Lorenzo se encontraban platicando cómodamente junto a la mesa de bocadillos sin prestar atención a lo que pasaba alrededor

- De las fiestas, debo decir que mi lugar favorito es aquí, donde están los bocadillos – el comentario de la chica hizo reír a Lorenzo

- Bien pues entonces no nos moveremos de aquí en toda la noche – Helga sonrió y miro a su amigo que nuevamente se había puesto serio, ella frunció el entrecejo

- Y ahora que te pasa? – el chico la miro desconcertado no esperaba lo que venia ham ya se... estas preocupado por Amanda no es así? – Lorenzo abrió los ojos, de verdad no esperaba eso de Helga, ni esa mirada acusadora y su sonrisa picara lo que hizo sonrojar un poco

- ¿¿Eh??

- Jaja ya me oíste, bueno no tienes que responderme, ya que con eso lo dijiste todo... ¿te gusta verdad? – esta aclaración hizo que el refresco que el chico se estaba tomando se le atorara en la garganta, haciendo que casi se ahogue – hey, hey era solo una pregunta, tranquilo – cuando su amigo dejo de toser la miraba extrañado queriendo parecer neutral cosa que no consiguió ya que la chica noto su nerviosismo y ese color rojo que iba apareciendo poco a poco en su rostro...

- Por... por-que, por que dices eso Helga...

- Jajaja tu y Amanda están igual de eso, se ponen rojos cuando hablan de ese tema, ustedes solitos se descubren – el chico aun la miraba... - bien eso es muy sencillo Lorenzo, mira desde hace tiempo eh notado que con lo que se refiere a Amanda estas al pendiente de todo, claro yo solo tenia mis sospechas pero nada mas vi. como veías a Sid cuando se llevo a Amanda, echabas chispar por los ojos... - el chico que ya se había relajado un poco sonrió sin que desapareciera el tono rojo de sus mejillas - soy mucho mas observadora de lo que crees amigo

- Ja, si de eso ya me di cuenta Helga...

- ¿Y dime, que piensas hacer?, ¿se lo vas a decir? – el chico solo negó con la cabeza – y ¿se puede saber por que?

- No tiene caso... - Helga lo miraba esperando, el chico sabia perfectamente que si no continuaba su amiga lo iba a bombardear con preguntas y reclamos así que siguió – esta mañana Amanda me llamo para ver si vendríamos a la fiesta, pero la platica se alargo, nos quedamos casi una hora platicando de muchas cosas... entre ellas de un chico...

- ¿Un chico?, ¿Qué chico? – pregunto Helga mirándolo – Amanda no me a dicho que le gusta nadie... no aparte de... "na no puede ser" – dijo lo ultimo en un susurro, no quería descubrir a su amiga frente a Lorenzo, -"debe de ser alguien mas..."

- No lo se, solo me dijo muy poco de el, parece que no tienen mucho conociéndose pero parece que le gusta mucho – los ojos de su amigo se notaban tristes, a Helga no le gustaba verlo así – la hubieras escuchado, hablaba de el como si fuera... no se, un príncipe o algo así, yo le pregunte que por que si le gustaba tanto no venia con el, ella solo me dijo que el ya tenia pareja, una amiga suya, y aunque sonaba triste, aun hablaba con cierta ilusión de el... - el chico que hasta entonces había permanecido con la vista perdida, levanto la mirada para encontrarse a una Helga con los ojos muy abiertos, esta al verlo entrecerró los ojos y le sonrió con lo que el chico noto, cierta satisfacción –

- Veo que si la quieres mucho eh...

- Se que suena tonto, ya que no tenemos mucho conociéndonos... pero es que ella es... no lo se, muy especial, nunca había conocido a alguien con esa manera de ser, es capaz de hacer sonreír a cualquier persona tan solo con mirarla... - Helga miraba sonriendo a su amigo, estaba feliz por el, nunca lo había visto tan feliz, incluso mas que cuando estaban juntos ya que era diferente, y ahora sabia la razón, Amanda había logrado conquistar el corazón de Lorenzo en muy poco tiempo; él la había apoyado con su situación con Arnold, ahora era su turno de ayudarlo a el, aunque estaba segura que su intervención no tendría mucha importancia en el asunto, ya que las piezas ya están puestas en el tablero con la jugada perfecta, digamos que ella solo le daría el empujoncito que necesita... Lorenzo que se había desconectado al hablar de su _amiga_ no se había dado cuenta de la sonrisa que Helga le dedicaba, pero cuando por fin sintió la mirada de la rubia se sonrojo de sobremanera haciendo que la sonrisa de su amiga se ensanchara mas...

- Creo que no debes de estar triste, y ahora mas que nunca creo que debes de decirle lo que sientes...

- Pero.... Helga, ella...

- No – negó esta con la cabeza – vamos Lorenzo confía en mi, debes de hablar con ella, después me lo agradecerás

- Como puedes estar tan segura de eso...

- Es simple, los chicos no suelen entender lo que sentimos, y mucho menos lo que decimos... - el chico la miraba confundido – tu solo hazme caso y lo entenderás – el chico asinti

- Claro pero será en otra ocasión, ya que recuerda que soy tu pareja y seguro ella esta en este momento con la suya

- Jaja te puedo asegurar que si vas a interrumpirlos ella te lo agradecerá mucho – Lorenzo sonrió, cuando escucharon a alguien detrás de ellos

- Ah vaya por fin los encontré, vaya Helga que linda te ves!

- Eh gracias... Nadine, que pasa? – pregunto Helga mirándola extrañada

- Oh no pasa nada, solo vengo a decirle algo a tu pareja, claro si me permites – Helga sonri

- Si claro pero que sea rápido – bromeo la rubia, Helga tomo su refresco y se alejo a la pequeña terraza que se encontraba justo atrás de ellos, la brisa de la noche era fresca pero muy agradable, Helga se recargo en el barandal y miro hacia abajo, desde hay se podían ver a los niños pidiendo dulces en la calle, de cierto modo ella hubiera preferido estar allá abajo que en esa fiesta, no es que no se la estuviera pasando bien con Lorenzo pero, bueno para ser francos, en toda la noche no había visto a Arnold, realmente hubiera deseado que la viera con ese vestido, quería ver que cara ponía pero obviamente el bobo no se le despegaría ni un segundo de Lila... la rubia suspiro cuando Lorenzo la saco de sus pensamientos al parase junto a ella, al verlo la chica sonri

- ¿Qué sucede? – Helga lo miraba divertida, ya que las mejillas de su amigo estaban algo coloreadas de un leve tono carmes

- No me lo vas a creer

- Pues empiézame a contar y ya veremos

- Mejor te cuento cuando compruebe que no es una broma... - Helga lo miraba queriendo entender que era aquello que lo tenia tan.... emocionado, eso lo podía comprobar debido a que el color de sus mejillas subía a cada segundo, y en sus labios se formaba una pequeña sonrisa, la chica sonrió cuando por fin lo entendió y aunque no lo sabia con certeza ya tenia una idea de lo que se trataba

- Mmm a ver solo dime una cosa... ¿tiene que ver con Amanda no? – el chico la miro y sonrió nerviosamente pero sin decir nada asintió, para luego agregar... - quería ver sino te molestaba que te dejara un segundo, parece que... - antes de que el chico pudiera terminar Helga hizo un ademán para callarlo diciendo

- No claro que no Romeo, esta Julieta se quedara aquí esperándote , vamos realmente con era con ella con quien debiste de haber venido desde un principio – Lorenzo le sonri

- Eso no significa que me arrepienta de haber venido contigo Helga...

- Ya lo se... pero piensa esto, tu ya cumpliste y me trajiste, ahora lo que debes hacer es ir y hablar con ella Lorenzo, anda... - el chico asinti

- Muchas gracias Helga

- No hay de que... - y diciendo esto el chico se alejo del lugar, Helga solo sonrió y miro de nuevo hacia el balcón – ya que no tienes idea de cuanto me has ayudado...

-o-

Lorenzo se alejo de su amiga mientras los nervios se apoderaban de el a cada paso que daba, no cabía en si la oportunidad que se le presentaba, justo cuando le había confesado a Helga lo que sentía por Amanda, ella lo llamaba para hablar con el... ¿seria que ella también sentiría lo mismo por el? No, no podía ser, Amanda ya le había contado de ese chico del que ella estaba enamorada, como lo envidiaba, ese chico no sabia lo que estaba dejando que se le escapara de las manos, pero eso era ganancia para el, ya que haría todo lo posible para ganarse corazón de Amanda, aun si tenia que arriesgar su amistad con ello, realmente no importaba ya que ella lo valía...

-o-

Mientras tanto una chica miraba la escena desde atrás de la puerta que se encontraba separando el pasillo de la fiesta, desde esa perspectiva se veía perfectamente el balcón, Helga estaba sola, ahora era el momento de actuar. Lila miro hacia donde se encontraba Rhonda, sus miradas se encontraron y ambas sonrieron, Lila asintió y lentamente comenzó a caminar hacia donde se encontraba la rubia, mientras que Rhonda vio con Lorenzo salía de la fiesta para irse a encontrar con una Amanda que, como el ignoraban las intenciones de aquellas dos chicas...

Lila a paso lento se dirigía hacia donde se encontraba Helga, asegurándose que ni Arnold ni los demás se dieran cuenta de lo que sucedería, cuando llego a la terraza, Helga no se percato de su presencia hasta que su meloso y odioso tono de vos la saco de sus pensamientos

- Esta linda la noche ¿no Helga? Muy romántica para ser noche de brujas – la rubia de inmediato volteo a ver a Lila con el entrecejo fruncido – Rhonda tenia razón, te ves muy bien con ese vestido... - y sin mas preámbulos Helga la corto secamente

- ¿Que es lo que quieres Lila? – la pelirroja sonrió inocentemente

- Nada Helga, vamos que no puedo venir a conversar contigo...

- Ja eso ni tu te lo crees, tu quieres algo y quiero que me lo digas ahora por que si no mejor deja de molestar... - Lila cambio un poco su tono a uno mas irónico

- Veo que hoy no estas de buen humor eh... ah seguro es por que no pudiste venir con quien querías verdad... - Helga la miro cada ves mas molesta, últimamente esa chica se hacia mas insoportable, pero no perdería el tiempo con ella, no valía la pena, entonces por fin Lila se recargo en el barandal y miro a Helga que no se había movido ni un centímetro de su lugar pero sin dejar de mirar molesta a su acompañante – bien... la verdad Helga – el tono de la chica volvió a ser demasiado meloso, cosa que desquiciaba a la rubia – es que quiero que seas la primera en enterarte de que, eh estado pensando mucho, en mi... en Arnold... y en ti... - Helga rodó los ojos

- No des tanto rodeos Lila, que es lo que quieres decirme... - la vos de Lila se puso seria, mas de lo que nunca la había escuchado

- De acuerdo, Helga, la verdad es que me eh dado cuenta de que nunca eh dejado de querer a Arnold, y se también que el sigue enamorado de mi... - Helga entrecerró los ojos, lo suponía, sabia que Lila le recordaría su patética realidad disfrutando de su dolor, Lila no era una indefenso corderito que todos creían, de hecho era un lobo disfrazado de cordero, pero sabia perfectamente que solo ella podía verlo, cosa que no le beneficiaba en nada... - entonces recordé lo que tu sientes por el Helga, y para ser franca, eso no me molesta, en lo mas mínimo pero... seamos realistas, creo que debes dejar eso aun lado, no te sirve de nada soñar – eso era suficiente, no iba a soportar que la humillaran así... y mucho menos eso...

- A ver... ¿¿quieres decir que por que no soy vana, superficial e HIPOCRITA como tu y Rhonda, Arnold no se puede fijar en mi?? – cada ves el tono de vos de Helga iba en aumento pero Lila ni se inmutaba hacia esa situación – te aseguro Lila que si Arnold tuviera idea de lo ruin que puedes llegar a ser se daría cuenta de que no vales la pena... - Lila sonri

- No Helga, yo no soy nada de lo que dices, lo que pasa es que yo se como decir cosas que a los demás les gusta escuchar, y me tengo la suficiente confianza para saber que puedo conseguir lo que quiero... - Helga sonrió irónicamente

- De veras... por que no vamos a ver a Arnold, yo lo haré entrar en razón... - dijo dejando el vaso en el barandal y pasando por un lado de Lila, pero se detuvo en seco en la puerta al escuchar la vos de la chica detrás de ella

- Te recomiendo que no lo hagas recuerda que tu secreto quedaría al descubierto frente a todos los de la escuela...

- Realmente eso es lo que menos me importa ahora... - Lila rió un poco en vos baja

- Veo que ese vestido te a dado mas confianza eh Helga...

- Si tal ves, por lo menos me gustaría ver la cara que pone Arnold al verme as

- Arnold no es tonto Helga, el sabe que lo que realmente eres sin ese disfraz... - la rubia sentía de nuevo como la rabia empezaba a apoderarse de ella

- No estoy de acuerdo contigo... ya que es el mayor de los tontos al haberse fijado en ti...

- Arnold no tiene la culpa siente por mi, de eso solo hay una culpable y tu sabes perfectamente quien es... - Helga abrió los ojos recordando aquella tarde en la que, estando en el callejón detrás de la casa de Arnold, cambio su nombre por el de Lila dentro de aquel corazón que hizo con un trozo de gis en la pared, haciendo así que iniciara el interés de la chica en el cabeza de balón, ya tenia mucho tiempo que no recordaba eso, pero nadie lo sabia, ¿como Lila...?

- ¿Cómo...? – la chica sonri

- Se muchas cosas mas de las que crees, se que piensas que soy una completa tonta, pero no es así, se que entras a escondidas a su habitación, que aquel pájaro que decía el poema sobre Arnold era tuyo al igual que el lagarto que se lo comió... - Helga no entendía como ella podía saber todo eso, como pudo descubrir tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo... - la verdad Helga te diré que lograste confundir un poco a Arnold con sus sentimientos, pero por suerte, no fue gran cosa... ya lo resolvió... - la rubia saliendo de su estado de shock trataba de entender lo que la pelirroja le decía

- ¿A que te refieres? – le pregunto con voz temblorosa, Lila suspiro y recuperando su postura de niña buena y su tono melodioso contesto

- Era lo que te quería decir desde el principio Helga... Arnold y yo ya somos novios... - Helga sintió como si un cubetazo de agua fría le recorría todo el cuerpo, para cuando lo hubo entendido, ya estaba empapada, había comenzado a llover muy fuerte, debido a su acalorada discusión momentos antes ninguna de las dos había escuchado los truenos que habían anunciado aquella llovizna; los gritos de los niños que se encontraban pidiendo dulces en la calle llegaban a sus oídos de una manera muy leve, ya que, las palabras de la pelirroja resonaban en su cabeza, "no, no puede ser cierto... Lila y Arnold... novios..." el corazón de Helga latía rápidamente haciendo cada ves su respiración mas pesada, a causa de aquel dolor que se había apoderado del pecho de la chica y de la presión de las fuertes gotas de lluvia que caía sobre ella, pronto Helga sintió sus mejillas calientes, y entendió que había comenzado a llorar, sus lagrimas se confundían con las gotas que empapaban su cara haciendo que el leve maquillaje que la había adornado esa noche se desvaneciera, entonces levanto la mirada y encontró a Lila que al igual que ella estaba empapada pero sin mostrar alguna preocupación ante la lluvia que caía a cada minuto mas intensa – se que esto es doloroso para ti Helga, por eso preferí decírtelo personalmente, así no te pondrás en evidencia frente a los demás... - Lila se acerco a Helga poniéndole una mano en el hombro – lo hago por tu bien, esto tenia que ser así e hicieras lo que hicieras tu no podías cambiar eso... - el dolor que sentía Helga en ese momento se iba mezclando poco a poco con la rabia que sentía hacia Lila, quien sabia que disfrutaba como nadie aquella escena, mas solo con un movimiento del brazo quito la mano de la chica de su hombro y sin decir nada comenzó a caminar hacia adentro, tenia que salir lo mas pronto posible de hay, no permitiría mas humillaciones, y si Arnold ya había decidido arriesgarse a estar con Lila, ella no se entrometería mas.

-o-

Al mismo tiempo, Lorenzo junto con Nadine habían llegado al pasillo donde se encontraría con Amanda. Nadine vio a Rhonda escondida detrás de una puerta diciéndole que se fuera de hay, la chica sin entender le señalo a Lorenzo la habitación del fondo donde debía de entrar, el chico agradeció y entro a la habitación. Lo único que pudo escuchar fue el saludo de ambos chicos y un silencio que fue cortado por el azote de la puerta donde se encontraban. Rhonda había cerrado la puerta con llave, Amanda y Lorenzo gritaban desde el otro lado sin entender que pasaba. La chica Lloyd al haber terminado su labor se dirigió a su amiga sonriendo.

- Listo, bien hecho Nadine...

- Rhonda, ¿por que hiciste eso? – le pregunto extrañada, la verdad es que últimamente no entendía a su amiga, ya que había estado planeando muchas cosas con Lila sobre la fiesta sin tomarla en cuenta

- Vamos Nadine, no hice nada malo, digamos que les estoy haciendo un favor... anda ven tenemos que ir a la fiesta, uno nunca sabe que puede pasar – y sin decir nada se encamino de nuevo a la estancia donde todos los invitados no tenían idea de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, Nadine dio una ultima mirada a la puerta de donde ya se habían dejado de escuchar las exclamaciones de los chicos y sin decir nada se volvió a seguir a Rhonda.

-o-

Lorenzo que había dejado atrás a Nadine, se acerco a la habitación que la chica le había señalado, después de respirar hondo entro a la habitación, donde diviso a Amanda asomada frente a la ventana por la cual entraba la brisa fresca de la noche, las mejillas del chico se comenzaron a sonrojar rápidamente y tuvo el impulso de alejarse pronto de la habitación, pero cuando había dado el primer paso hacia tras, la chica noto su presencia y volteo a verlo. Las mejillas de la chica también estaban sonrojadas pero en menor medida que las de el y cuando sus miradas se encontraron ambos sonrieron

- Hola Amanda – le saludo el chico tratando de aparentar normalidad

- Hola... - ambos se quedaron callados por un momento sin saber que decir, ninguno sabia como empezar cuando de pronto escucharon como la puerta de la habitación se cerraba de un golpe, los dos voltearon rápidamente y se acercaron a la puerta, Lorenzo trato de abrir la puerta y entonces escucho como alguien por fuera le ponía llave a la cerradura...

- Quien esta hay!, Nadine ¿que pasa? – pregunto Lorenzo mientras golpeaba la puerta

- Hay alguien afuera por favor... abran la puerta! – gritaba Amanda sin obtener respuesta a su llamado... después de unos minutos de continuar gritando se quito un pasador que llevaba en el pelo junto al listón y trato de abrir la puerta sin conseguir ningún resultado

- No te esfuerces, no podremos abrir la puerta... - dijo Lorenzo mientras miraba la habitación esperando encontrar alguna solución

- Pero no entiendo... por que hacen eso... - el chico se encogió de hombros - no lo se, pero será mejor que nos sentemos que tenemos que esperar hasta que decidan abrirnos – la chica asintió y tomaron asiento en un sofá que se encontraba en la habitación, el cuarto no era muy grande y mas que nada parecía una sala de entretenimiento que no habían sido usada hacia un tiempo ya que la mesa de billar, la barra con una que otra copas y la estantería con una televisión no muy grande, se encontraban llenas de polvo, el sillón donde se encontraban sentados y el par que estaba del otro lado de la habitación estaban cubiertos por un plástico evitando que la tela se ensuciara, pero por lo que notaron seguro no tenia mucho tiempo allí ya que el plástico que los cubría no estaba tan sucio como lo demás de la habitación. Cuando ambos dejaron de ver el cuarto y recordaron la razón de su estancia allí se pusieron nerviosos, Amanda que se encontraba algo emocionada pensó en ese momento que Rhonda había cerrado la habitación para ayudarla a no escapar de hablar con el, y de cierto modo se lo agradecía ya que necesitaba decirle la verdad pero no sabia como hacerlo. Después de unos minutos Lorenzo por fin hablo y mirándola pregunto

- Y dime Amanda, para que querías hablar conmigo...

- Eh pues yo... - después de entender la oración que su amigo había dicho le pregunto extrañada – ¿yo? Tu eras el que quería hablar conmigo Lorenzo...

- No, es verdad... bueno si pero yo no te cite aquí Nadine me dijo que tu querías verme...

- ¿Qué? Pero... a mi Rhonda me dijo que........................- en ese momento lo entendió todo, la chica lo había planeado todo y levantándose molesta del sillón se dirigió a la puerta – Rhonda abre ya! Tu broma termino... - gritaba molesta mientras golpeaba la puerta, ira y dolor se mezclaban en contra de la anfitriona y cuando lograra salir ella conocería a la verdadera Amanda, con la que no se debía de a ver metido... sin darse cuenta estaba golpeando demasiado fuerte la puerta y sus manos estaban rojas debido al dolor que causaba cada uno de los golpes, Lorenzo mirando esto trato de alejarla pero se resistió y con desesperación debido a que de los ojos de la chica habían comenzado a salir algunas lagrimas, y se preocupo que se estuviera lastimando la abrazo obligándola alejarse de la puerta

- Tranquila, Amanda... - dijo mientras poco a poco la soltaba, la chica que ya se había calmado un poco se seco las lagrimas con el dorso de la mano sintiendo un dolor en la palma de la mano al rozarla con la piel de su cara

- Auh... - Lorenzo tomo sus manos preocupado

- ¿Estas bien? – la chica asintió y sonrió un poco, el chico delicadamente dejo sus manos y ella se abrazaba a si misma para evitar el dolor punzante que sentía en las manos.

- Creo que me excedí un poco... - Lorenzo de nuevo intento abrir la puerta sin ningún resultado, y Amanda se sentó de nuevo en el sillón, no quería verlo, había sido una tonta al creerle sus mentiras a Rhonda, el ni siquiera tenia idea de lo que había sentido cuando Rhonda le había dicho que el quería hablar con ella en privado, se había emocionado por algo sin fundamentos, y ahora se arrepentía de ello si entender por que habían jugado así con ella. Lorenzo dejando su vano intento de abrir la puerta se puso en cunclillas frente a la chica mientras la miraba

- ¿Que sucede? – le pregunto extrañada

- Por que te molestaste tanto Amanda... acaso Rhonda te dijo algo malo? – la chica negó con la cabeza

- No es eso... de hecho lo que me dijo me puso feliz... - lo ultimo lo dijo en voz mas baja pero debido a que no había ruido en la habitación Lorenzo lo escucho perfectamente...- fui una tonta...

- ¿Por que, que te dijo? – al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho se puso nerviosa y se levanto dirigiéndose de nuevo hacia la ventana

- Nada olvídalo... no es nada – el chico no insistió mas y se acerco a ella, y recargándose en el marco de la ventana le dijo

- Sabes Amanda, sea cual fuera la broma de Rhonda, yo si quería hablar contigo por lo menos ahora tengo tiempo de hacerlo...- Amanda sin desviar la mirada asinti

- Dime, ¿que pasa?... – pasaron unos segundos que para ella fueron eternos, sin que el dijera nada, ya que el chico se debatía sobre como decirle lo que sentía, como sin decir una tontería, nunca había hecho algo así y realmente no tenia idea de cómo empezar; de pronto Amanda sintió que su corazón comenzó a latir al mil por hora cuando sintió que una mano de Lorenzo se poso sobre la suya, haciendo que una corriente eléctrica recorriera todo su cuerpo dándole escalofríos, ella sin saber realmente que hacia se giro para verlo, y sin previo aviso sucedió, un beso muy fugaz, inocente e inexperto con el que Lorenzo había querido explicarle todo, todo aquello que no sabia como decir con palabras, mismo beso al que momentos después la chica correspondió, alargándolo un poco mas. Cuando se separaron ambos estaban sonrojados como nunca y su respiración muy agitada, ambos se miraban con una sonrisa en los labios sin decir nada, todo estaba dicho y no había nada mas que agregar. Entonces la mano de Lorenzo apretó la de Amanda y la sonrisa de la chica se ensancho mas haciendo que el rojo de sus mejillas también creciera, en ese momento un relámpago adorno el cielo anunciando la llegada de la lluvia que comenzó a caer fuertemente, lo cual hizo que todos en la calle comenzaran a correr tratando de cubrirse de alguna manera, en ese momento otro rayo hizo que la luz se fuera un minuto, en el cual Lorenzo abrazo a su amiga, poco después regreso la luz y escucharon como alguien intentaba abrir la puerta muy de prisa, cuando se abrió encontraron a Nadine muy contrariada mirándolos angustiada...

- Oye por que... - comenzó Amanda pero la chica no dejo que terminara

Lo siento, yo no estaba enterada de esto, todo fue plan de Lila y Rhonda para mantenerlos ocupados... - los dos se miraron extrañados

¿Mantenernos ocupados? Pero para que... - en ese momento recordó algo que había dejado solo en plena fiesta... - Helga! – exclamo, haciendo comprender todo a Amanda, mientras Nadine solo asentía con la cabeza

- Oh no, no puede ser... - y sin decir nada mas salieron corriendo de la habitación.

-o-

Al mismo tiempo en la fiesta Arnold, Pheope y Gerald se encontraban aun buscando a Helga con la mirada, ya que aunque Lila había desaparecido hacia un rato, cada que el chico se intentaba alejar del grupo, Rhonda hacia que por una u otra razón regresara con ellos.

- No puedo creerlo, que no tiene otra cosa que hacer? – le preguntaba Arnold a Gerald en voz baja mientras Nadine, Pheope y ella platicaban de otra cosa

- Jaja se me hace que Lila le encargo que te cuidara amigo

- No digas tonterías Gerald, para que haría eso – el moreno se encogió de hombros

- No lo se, pero últimamente las chicas a tu alrededor han estado comenzando a actuar muy extraño

- Bueno pues ya no me importa, estoy perdiendo el tiempo aquí cuando podría estar arreglando todo con Helga... - y dejando su refresco en la mesa se acerco a las chicas ya que era la única manera de pasar hacia fuera, Rhonda al notar esto corto la conversación secamente para hablar con el

- Hey Arnold a donde vas, si buscas a Lila, creo que estaba con Sheena hablándole a su papa desde mi cuarto... - Arnold alzo una ceja, Sheena se encontraba en ese momento en media pista bailando con el pobre de Eugene que ya estaba mareado de tantas vueltas que daban, el chico sonri

- "Las luces estarán bajas pero no estoy ciego... bueno pero no importa..." – y sin hacer ningún comentario sobre eso contesto – no de hecho estoy buscando a Helga, ya que necesito hablar con ella

- ¿Con Helga?

- Si, dime de casualidad no sabrás donde esta – Rhonda se puso un poco nerviosa cosa que disimulo muy bien

- No, de hecho creo que no vino... - Nadine miraba cada ves mas extrañada a su amiga, quiso decir algo pero antes de hacerlo Pheope la interrumpi

- Eso no puede ser ya que Amanda nos dijo que si vino con Lorenzo, a lo que por cierto recuerdo, dime Rhonda ¿donde esta Amanda?

- Eh pues... Sid la andaba buscando, quería hablar con ella y...- sin hacer caso Arnold continuo su camino y Rhonda lo detuvo tomándolo del brazo – Arnold, para serte sincera si se donde esta Helga solo que no creo que sea conveniente que vayas a verla

- ¿Y por que no? – le pregunto molesto

- Hace rato los vi y estaban muy ocupados... - Arnold dejo de forzar a Rhonda para que lo soltara

- A que te refieres? – Rhonda suspiro hondo y mirándolo a los ojos le dijo

- Ellos están juntos Arnold...- el chico sintió que el cerebro se le paralizaba

- ¿Quieres decir...? – la chica asintió y puso una mano en su hombro

- Así es, lo siento Arnold- el rubio miro a sus amigos que lo veían preocupados, Nadine estaba muy molesta, como era posible que Rhonda les estuviera haciendo eso...

- ¡¡¡Pero Rhonda eso no...!!! – pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, un trueno resonó en toda la casa llevándose consigo la luz y dejando caer las pesadas gotas de lluvia, los chicos que ahí se encontraban gritaron de la impresión y después comenzaron a murmurar, Nadine salio de su trance y se alejo de ellos, por suerte Rhonda le había dado a guardar la llave, tenia que decírselo a Lorenzo y Amanda, eran los únicos que podían ayudar a Helga y a Arnold, ya que aunque no sabia realmente que pasaba, lo que si había entendido era que algo pasaba entre ellos, no sabia como remediar el error que había cometido al no habérselos dicho cuando escucho a Rhonda y a Lila en la puerta hablando sobre lo que pensaban hacer. – Espero que no sea muy tarde... - se tardo unos minutos mas en volver la luz y para cuando Rhonda se dio cuenta, Arnold y Nadine habían desaparecido

- ¿Pero donde...? – Gerald se encogió de hombros y miro a su novia que le devolvía la mirada triste. Arnold después de haberse enterado de aquella noticia sentía el alma destrozada, por un momento habría creído que todo se podría arreglar, que el y Helga podrían tener un futuro juntos, y pagarle a la chica el amor que le había dado a el sin condiciones desde que se conocían, muy a su manera, pero el siempre supo que ella estaría allí cuando el la necesitara, como siempre lo había hecho. Pero ahora todo estaba perdido, Lorenzo y ella eran novios y el ya no podía interferir mas en su vida. Arnold se acerco a una venta que se encontraba cerca del balcón mirando la lluvia caer fuertemente azotando los coches y ventanas, sonrió, que irónica es la vida, el clima estaba justamente igual que sus sentimientos, Arnold desvió la mirada hacia unas chicas que como el miraban hacia fuera murmurando sobre una situación que el chico desconocía completamente

- Se están mojando! – exclamo una de las chicas horrorizada – el agua esta helada, se van a enfermar... - Arnold las miro, eran 3 chicas que se acababan de graduar de la P.S. 118, las reconoció de inmediato ya que con dos de ellas Gerald y el habían salido en una ocasión

- Deja a un lado que se enfermen Moni... los vestidos!! Por dios sobre todo el de esa chica esta precioso y seguro se echara a perder por el agua

- Si tienes razón, estoy de acuerdo contigo Conny – la tercera agrego asomándose mas – y díganme por que rayos están afuera? – las otras dos se encogieron de hombros

- No lo se, ya tienen un rato hay, oye Sam dime que ellas no están en el grupo del Sr. Jackson? – le pregunto Conny mirándolas con mas cuidado

- Creo que si... - Arnold se sorprendió, con el Sr. Jackson, es decir que estaban en su grupo (obvio!!), el chico se asomo mas pero no lograba ver nada así que rodeando a las chicas se acerco hasta la entrada desde donde pudo ver mejor lo que las chicas miraban, lo que vio no le gusto nada, Lila hablando con Helga la cual tenia su hermoso vestido empapado y con la cara agachada, Lila le puso una mano en el hombro y Helga quitándosela de encima se alejo rápidamente justo hacia donde el se encontraba, su corazón latía rápidamente, Helga había terminado de secarse las lagrimas cuando lo vio y se paro en seco...era su oportunidad, tenia que hablar con ella

- Helga yo...- los ojos de la chica se entrecerraron y como si la hubieran lastimado sus palabras, lagrimas comenzaron a salir de nuevo de sus ojos y sin dejar decir nada mas a Arnold se interno en la casa para salir rápidamente por la puerta principal, Arnold se dio la vuelta y se encontró con que todos los miraban, Pheope y Gerald se acercaron rápidamente a el

- ¿Qué paso?

- Eh... yo, no lo se... - entonces Arnold sintió una mano fría en su hombro

- Arnold – el susodicho se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con Lila

- Lila... ¿que sucedió? – la chica se encogió de hombros y miro con una pequeña sonrisa a Rhonda que ya estaba con ellos

- Ella, estaba un poco indispuesta...- Lila pudo notar la mirada de odio que recibió por parte de Amanda y Lorenzo pero no le importo y sonriéndole dulcemente al rubio le hablo - Arnold podrías acompañarme a casa, no me siento muy bien seguro me resfriare... - el chico asintió aun contrariado por la situación que presencio, Gerald lo miro entre sorprendido y molesto, Arnold comprendió perfectamente que le decía que fuera por Helga, realmente era lo que el quería pero no podía hacerlo, después de todo Lila era su pareja de baile... - claro vamos – le dijo comenzando a caminar, Lila miro sonriendo triunfantemente a Rhonda y a los demás cuando tomo la mano de Arnold y con una sonrisa falsa se despidió de todos dejándolos entre sorprendidos y molestos, incluyendo a todos los invitados de la fiesta que ahora comentaban calurosamente lo sucedido. Cuando por fin desaparecieron de su vista, Rhonda sintiéndose vencedora miro a su alrededor y encontró a una multitud claramente enojados con ella, Amanda de un momento a otro explotaría sin importarle que la curiosidad que causaría de nuevo en los participes de la fiesta, sin prestar atención Rhonda arqueo una ceja y pregunto

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Qué?, ¿Cómo te atreves a....?, ¿Cómo fuiste capaz de hacer esto Rhonda, como sin siquiera darte un poco de remordimiento...? Aunque debo decir que esa palabra no existe en tu vocabulario ya que personas como tu no tienen corazón... - Rhonda se enfureci

- Bromeas, si no tuviera corazón no habría hacho esto, además...- Rhonda sonrió al notar las manos juntas de Lorenzo y Amanda – no deberías quejarte "Mandy" ya que tu saliste ganando con todo no... - la chica ni se inmuto ante este comentario pero instintivamente Gerald y Pheope dirigieron su mirada hacia ellos notando a lo que se refería, pero de inmediato regresaron su atención hacia la discusión, Amanda había sonriendo

- Eso es punto y aparte, no te sientas como cupido que no lo eres, la verdad... realmente no se como puedes presumir de tener clase y estilo Rhonda, simplemente mira esta situación, arruinaste tu propia fiesta – dijo mirando alrededor donde todos se encontraban viéndolos – oh no mentira, seguro que a ellos les a estado encantando tu fiesta, te lo puedo asegurar mañana toda la escuela va saber a detalle lo desgraciada que puedes ser con los demás... - Rhonda estaba sorprendida nunca nadie la había hablado así, y noto entonces a lo que se refería, Amanda tenia razón, toda la escuela estaría enterada, pero que mas da por que ella seria la mala, solo ayudo a su amiga...

- Mira Amanda, aunque no lo creas yo no lo hice solo por fastidiar a Helga, solo intente ayudar a Lila...

- ¿Entonces Lila planeo todo? – Rhonda se quedo callada, Amanda sonri

- No, ella solo me pidió ayuda, mira no me importa lo que creas pero no esperaba que justo cuando Lila estuviera hablando con Helga comenzara a llover, que se viera patética no fue mi culpa, yo solo le di la oportunidad de que hablaran a solas

- Bien ya que esta todo dicho puedo saber que fue exactamente lo que Lila le dijo a Helga? – Rhonda sonrió irónicamente

- Me crees tonta, claro que no, eso no...

- Le dijo que ella y Arnold ya eran novios...- la atención de pronto se volvió hacia Nadine que había hablado – Lila le pidió a Rhonda ese favor desde ayer... quería separar a Helga y Arnold... - Rhonda estaba pálida y molesta

- Nadine!!!

- Lo siento Rhonda – dijo esta mirándola molesta – me calle demasiado, te pasaste de la raya y ya no te voy a solapar... - se dirigió nuevamente a los chicos dejando a una muy molesta Rhonda mirando la escena – lamento no haber hablado antes pero no entendía a que se referían con separar a "Arnold y Helga" ya que ellos nunca se han llevado bien, fue muy extraño

- Ni que lo digas...- comento Gerald sonriendo mientras recordaba cuanto le había costado entender aquello

- Ahora entiendo por que Helga se fue así... - comento Pheope recordando a su amiga...

- Espera un momento... eso no es todo, Rhonda... - en ese momento Gerald recordó una conversación que tuvieron antes de que se fuera la luz – antes de que Arnold viera a Helga, tu le dijiste a Arnold que Lorenzo y ella... - todos los presentes que habían seguido sin perder el hilo a la conversación comenzaron a murmurar...

- ¿Qué? – pregunto Lorenzo, Rhonda solo camino para atrás - ¿Cómo pudiste...?

- No te sorprendas Lorenzo es lo que menos podemos esperar de ella

- Yo solo... intente ayudar a que Lila y Arnold... volvieran a estar juntos

- Sin siquiera pensar en lo que el quería, la verdad Rhonda me das lastima... - Amanda cada ves estaba mas enojada y se acercaba lentamente a ella – intentas destruir una relación sin siquiera tener el derecho de opinar acerca de una relación de este tipo... -

- Ah... a que te refieres?

- A que tu nos has recibido a todos viendo que se cumplieran las reglas de la fiesta pero... tu siempre estuviste sola... - Amanda sonrió ante la cara de pánico que puso- tu no conseguiste pareja verdad... Rhonda... - el rostro de la chica palideció y después de posar su mirada en un chico que se encontraba junto a sus amigos su rostro se tiño de rojo

- Yo.... Yo... - tomando un poco de aire y tragando saliva contesto... - no, no tengo pareja... - Rhonda noto perfectamente como aquel chico de tez rosada palideció y la miro molesto, Rhonda noto como su mirada se puso triste y desvió rápidamente la mirada. Harold sin decir nada salio de la casa azotando la puerta

- Sabes que es lo mas patético... - Rhonda recupero la compostura al escuchar de nuevo la vos de Amanda la cual la miraba aun mas molesta – que ni por un momento te puedas quitar de encima esos prejuicios que tu solo te has puesto, por que así vas a terminar sola

- Una Lloyd nunca esta sola... siempre hay gente mejor con la que tratar

- Bien pues creo que ahora has mostrado tu verdadera cara, eres muy ingenua, y creo que debes escoger mejor a tus "amigas" ya que a la que intentaste ayudar te dejo como la mala ante todas estas personas... - dijo señalando a los chicos que detrás de ella la miraban, algunos molestos, otros indiferentes, y otros divertidos ante la humillación de la que Rhonda Lloyd había sido victima. Sin decir nada mas Amanda, Lorenzo, Gerald y Pheope salieron de la casa, segundos mas tardes todos los siguieron, algunos antes de salir hacían comentarios molestos hacia la chica

- Linda fiesta Lloyd

- Bien hecho Lloyd...

- Bruja... - la mirada de Rhonda se poso sobre Conny que pasaba a su lado – ni para que vinimos chicas

- Recuérdame nunca aceptar ir a fiestas de chicas menores – le dijo Sam a sus amigas las cuales se alejaron riendo de la fiesta, ellas habían sido las ultimas, - Rhonda se sentó en el sillón, y miro a su alrededor, la casa estaba hecha un desastre, aun no paraba de llover y estaba sola en su casa... sin evitarlo comenzó a llorar, cuando una mano se poso en su hombro, Rhonda se giro para encontrarse con Nadine, que se había quedado con ella, rápidamente se levanto y la miro furiosa

- ¿Qué quieres Nadine ya hiciste suficiente? Me hiciste quedar en ridículo en mi propia casa...

- Rhonda yo no intente que quedaras mal... yo solo... te sobrepasaste con Helga, ella no te hizo nada...

- Si y por eso me traicionaste... se suponía que éramos amigas!

- Lo somos! Pero tu nunca confiaste en mi, tuve que escuchar por otro lado para entender que era lo que Lila quería, ella fue la que te hizo quedar mal, no yo!, ella no es tu amiga...

- No, aquí la única persona que no es mi amiga eres tu... vete de aquí... - y sin decir nada subió corriendo a su habitación y encerrándose se tiro en la cama y comenzó a llorar.

* * *

**Hola de nuevo! bien que les parecio, bien revuelto verdad, espero que las explicaciones y descripciones de los difraces y la relacion del tiempo me hayan quedado bien, es la primera ves que lo hago. Bien ya saben espero que me dejen sus sinceras opiniones y tambien me gustaria saber si se esperaban algo de esto o no, quiero saber si soy predecible . **

**Bueno eso es todo sobre esto ahora quiero solo agradecer los reviews (ya lo se no lo hago muy seguido pero saben que los quero mucho nn). Esta bien empezare:**

****

**Freaky-Shibi:** Me da gusto que te este gustando y muchas gracias por tus comentarios jajaja pero se que si crees que antes los habia hecho sufrir ahora me querras ahorcar, no te preocupes nunca eh desistido de la pareja de HyA es linda y fue y sigue siendo la base del fic .

**Pilika-LastHope:** Me da muchisimo gusto que sigas el fic y que sigas dejandome reviews asi se que realmente les interesa lo que escribo, ahora sobre el sufrir, je no te preocupes que mas no van a sufrir ya que es el penultimo capitulo (Dios mediante), espero que me des tu opinion sobre el cap y pues muchas gracias por seguir leyendo.

**Kalid:** Hey muchisimas gracias, te aseguro que intente apresurarme con el capitulo pero la escula, examenes y otras actividades no me lo permitieron, aun asi use mis horas de sueño para escribir (me deberian ver parezco mapache UU) espero que puedas leer este capitulo y que me des tu opinion ya que es muy importante.

**Zafiro:** Gracias, me encanta que denomines a mi fic como Genial je, no te preocupes no se me van a subir los hmos , bueno aqui esta el cap espero que te guste lo que hice y pues aqui ya te resolvi la duda sobre la pareja de Amanda je seguro no se lo esperaban, vaya que me diverti con este capitulo je.

**Sarahi:** No sabes como me puso feliz que en 3 dias te hecharas todos los capitulos, digo normalemnte la escuela y otros deberes no lo permiten (dimelo a mi) y pues me da gusto que te guste, ahora sobre el cambio de personalidad de Helga yo pense lo mismo jajaja aun pienso que exagere pero ya sabes que las situaciones cambian a las personas, ademas Helga esta creciendo y digamos que el comienzo de su cambio fue su amistad con Amanda y Lorenzo, pero obviamente comenzo cuando Pheope y Gerald comenzaron a andar, es horrible cuando tru mejor amiga consigue novio y te tienes que alejar de ellos ya que no es lo mismo. De nuevo gracias por tu comentario y espero que me dejes otro con este capitulo y me digas que onda

**Hay ya se soy muy repetitiva pero es que, realmente me interesa saber que piensan ya que asi como hago los fics por que me encanta hacerlos tambien me gusta que los lectores se sientan interesados y les guste el trabajo. Les digo por que yo tambien soy lectora jajaja. Bueno ahora si por este momento es todo. Espero que se cuiden todos je y pues nos vemos en el otro capitulo. Chao!!!**


	11. Despues de la tormenta

**Holaaaaaaa!!**

**Ta tara ta!! aqui esta, por fin el final de mi historia, despues de poco mas de un año y medio por fin termine hay me siento muy contenta. Bueno, quiero que sepan que me tarde mucho en escribirlo por que queria que me quedara padre, no queria un final cualquiera, ademas tenia que terminar todo lo que habia pasado. Considero que me quedo bien, y espero que les guste. Ya no digo mas mejor lean**

* * *

**Capitulo 11: Despues de la tormenta siempre llega la calma**

El fin de semana continuo lluvioso, se pronosticaba que el clima no mejoraría en los siguientes días. Durante todo el domingo muchos de los locales que se encontraban en Hillwood no abrieron sus puertas, entre ellos el imperio de localizadores de Bob Pataki, quien había decidido quedarse en casa a pasar todo el día con su familia. Miriam y Olga se encontraban en ese momento haciendo panques para el postre de la cena, Bob estaba frente al televisor cambiando sin detenerse a ver nada en los 350 canales de televisión por satélite. Helga por su parte no había salido de su habitación desde la noche anterior después de haber llegado de la fiesta de casa de los Lloyd, se sentía tan tonta y tan arrepentida de haber aceptado en ir, debía de haberlo sabido, no era normal que Rhonda la hubiera invitado por gusto, había algo escondido, y aunque lo había supuesto había aceptado para divertirse, después de todo era noche de brujas y estaría con sus amigos… aunque esa noche de divertida no tuvo nada.

La noticia de que Arnold y Lila eran novios de nuevo la había destrozado, es verdad que tenia ya mucho tiempo tratando de olvidarse de Arnold, de no darle importancia a aquel sentimiento que el tonto cabeza de balón provocaba en todo su ser, pero no podía, simplemente no podía evitarlo, lo amaba demasiado para aceptar que Lila, esa arpía había ganado… pero Arnold la amaba... y ella ya no podía hacer nada más. Y pensar en lo ilusionada que ella había estado al verse la noche anterior en el espejo, se había esforzado tanto al arreglarse, su corazón latía al pensar que tal ves Arnold se fijara en ella no solo como la chica que siempre lo molestaba, y que en cierto modo era su amiga, su compañera, no… ella quería que la viera como realmente podía ser, si él le diera la oportunidad, ahora se sentía como una completa idiota no solo por simple hecho de que había pasado la peor noche de su vida sino por haber pensado que algún día podía llegar a alcanzar aquel sueño que toda su vida había tenido, estar con el chico que amaba…

Era algo irónico y patético, tenia solo 11 años y sentía que el mundo se le acababa solo por que Arnoldo no se había fijado en ella… el chico que "_amaba_", Helga soltó un bufido y se levanto de su cama, su cabello estaba completamente revuelto, llevaba puesta su bata rosa de franela, su aspecto era simplemente terrible, unas enormes ojeras marcaban su pálido rostro. Helga se dirigió al closet para sacar ropa y cambiarse. Al abrir la puerta sus ojos inmediatamente se dirigieron al altar de su amado, otro bufido se escapo de sus labios junto con una sonrisa irónica, se sentó frente a el y sus ojos poco a poco se llenaron de lagrimas…

-"_No voy a llorar… no voy a llorar_" – se decía una y otra ves la rubia, pero sin poderlo evitar unas cuantas lagrimas se escaparon de sus ojos. Helga continuo mirando el altar y los 12 volúmenes de poemas que le había dedicado a Arnold y mientras recordaba cada una de las cosas que había hecho por ese chico, se daba cuenta de que eso tenia que cambiar… - es hora de dejar al pasado… en el pasado – instantáneamente Helga se levanto y tomando ropa de su closet salio de su habitación.

Después de que termino de arreglarse, Helga bajo las escaleras, hasta allí llegaba el olor de los panques recién horneados, provocando que el estomago de la rubia gruñera. Al llegar a la cocina, vio a su hermana llena de harina y a su mama lavando los trastos. Cuando Olga vio a su hermana sonrió

-Helga que bueno que ya bajaste bebe… ya casi esta la comida

-Que bueno me muero de hambre…- dijo Helga sonriendo un poco

-Por que no nos ayudas a poner la mesa…

-Claro… - dijo y se dirigió a la estantería por los platos, su hermana la miraba sonriendo, cosa que le incomodaba pero no tenia ánimos de decir nada; al terminar de poner la mesa, Olga se acerco con la comida y lo puso en la mesa, ambas se quedaron allí mirando la mesa sin decir nada por unos minutos, hasta que al final por fin Olga le hablo

-Y dime Helga… que tal te fue anoche en tu fiesta…- le pregunto sonriendo – anoche no me di cuenta cuando llegaste por el alboroto que teníamos aquí abajo…- Helga se encogió de hombros

-Como debía de ser Olga, era una fiesta de noche de brujas… fue…- Helga miraba fijamente el plato con macarrones, no tenia intención de ver a su hermana – horroroso… - Olga pudo notar como tenia un tono triste en su vos

-Lamento mucho escuchar eso Helga… pero, déjame decirte que te veías muy bonita con ese vestido que llevabas, seguro fuiste la sensación en la fiesta

-Claro…- en ese momento Helga recordó que la noche anterior al estar tan enojada se había quitado el vestido y lo había votado en algún lado, mas no recordaba donde… - ¡el vestido! – dijo y salio corriendo a su habitación donde se puso a buscarlo por todos lados dejando su cuarto hecho un desastre – hay donde lo deje, donde…

-¿Helga que haces? – le pregunto Olga mirando extrañada como desordenaba su cuarto

-El vestido, no se donde lo deje, no lo puedo perder, Lorenzo me lo dio… - su hermana le sonrió y la tomo de la mano

-Tranquila hermanita… me hubieras preguntado antes… ven – bajaron las escaleras dirigiéndose a la lavandería – mira – dijo señalándole su vestido, se encontraba colgado en un gancho completamente limpio – anoche lo encontré tirado en el baño, completamente mojado, sabia que si lo dejaba así se te maltrataría por eso lo metí a lavar para que estuviera como nuevo… - Helga sonrió y miro a su hermana

-Gracias Olga

-No hay de que hermanita bebe…- le dijo sonriéndole también – ahora ven vamos a comer

-o-

Ese día pasó rápidamente, y sin darse cuenta ya era de nuevo lunes. El clima en Hillwood no había mejorado nada, incluso las lluvias habían empeorado, las líneas telefónicas estaban fallando debido a las lluvias, por eso el gobierno había pensado en cancelar las clases de ese día pero esperaban una mejoría por lo que, para la mala suerte de muchos, se tuvieron que levantar temprano para llegar a clases. A las 8:50 a.m. los pasillos de la P.S. 118 estaban abarrotados debido a que los alumnos debían de quedarse adentro para no mojarse; la mayoría de los alumnos ya habían salido de su taller por lo que tenían tiempo antes de su próxima clase, la mayoría de ellos aun comentaban la fiesta de noche de brujas en casa de los Lloyd, Rhonda que acababa de llegar recibía miradas divertidas y curiosas al pasar por los pasillos, se sentía pésima, cuando llego al salón se encontraba vació, por lo que tomo asiento en su lugar… ¿por que se sentía tan mal?, era verdad que se le había pasado la mano con Helga pero, solo había querido ayudar a su amiga, por que todos la trataban como si fuera un fenómeno o algo…

-No quise dañarla… solo quería ayudar a Lila…- murmuro recargándose en la mesa – entonces recordó la cara de Helga al salir de la casa después de hablar con Lila y se dio cuenta que se había excedido… - creo que le debo una disculpa

-No tienes por que disculparte Rhonda…- la voz de Lila la saco de sus pensamientos, acababa de llegar al salón, llevaba un suéter de tortuga color blanco con su típica falda – Helga salio así de tu casa por que se dio cuenta de que lo mejor era que se alejara de Arnold

-¿A si?...- Lila asintió y tomo asiento a su lado

-Si no te preocupes, ella estará bien – Rhonda se movió incomoda en su asiento y volteo a verla

-Si, Lila… dime, ¿podrías, me podrías decir que le dijiste exactamente a Helga?

-Mmm… claro, aunque no fue nada relevante, solo le dije que me había dado cuenta que realmente quería a Arnold y que él en el fondo me quería, así que lo mejor para todos era que se alejara de él…

-¿Solo eso?...- le pregunto Rhonda extrañada

-Si… Rhonda, ella estará bien, sabes como es Helga lo superara rápido…

-Eso espero… sabes Lila, no es que me arrepienta ni nada pero, después de que te fuiste con Arnold, Amanda se me hecho encima, y quede como si fuera…- en ese momento Arnold entro al salón y Lila se levanto rápidamente

-Rhonda hablamos en un rato si… iré a hablar con Arnold – le dijo sonriendo y se acerco a él

-Claro… - replico ella con molestia, al levantar de nuevo la mirada, vio que Nadine la miraba desde la puerta y se acercaba a ella

-Rhonda…

-No quiero hablar contigo

-Pero… - en ese momento los demás alumnos fueron entrando poco a poco así que Nadine tomo asiento atrás de Rhonda sin decir nada más. Rhonda se recargo de nuevo en el escritorio mientras veía a sus compañeros entrar, pronto Harold apareció por la puerta y se dirigió a su lugar, Rhonda sentía que su corazón palpitaba a mil por hora, cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, el chico la miro por un segundo y luego desvió su vista de la de ella, la chica soltó un suspiro se sentía muy triste, era verdad que había tratado de ayudar a Lila con su relación con Arnold pero, lo que le había hecho a Harold, simplemente no tenia excusa… Mientras tanto Lila se había acercado rápidamente a Arnold quien ya había tomado asiento, al verla sonrió un poco

-Hola Lila

-Arnold hola, ¿Cómo estas?

-Bien, bien… aunque este clima le quita a cualquiera las ganas de venir a la escuela

-Es cierto…

-Solo esperemos que no se inunde como la ves pasada – una tercera voz se unió a la conversación – ¿no lo crees Arnold? – ambos voltearon a ver a Gerald que estaba parado al lado de su amigo y mirando de manera molesta a Lila

-Es cierto Gerald…- entonces Arnold se levanto e hicieron su saludo secreto, poco después los dos tomaron asiento – ese día casi volvimos loco al maestro Simmons recuerdas

-Como olvidarlo…- Lila los miraba curiosa, sabia que Gerald quería sacarla de la conversación pero no lo permitiría

-¿Qué paso ese día?

-Oh es verdad, eso fue cuando aun no llegabas a la escuela Lila – comento Gerald sonriendo – vaya tiempos aquellos…- dijo lanzándole una mirada fría a la chica cosa que Arnold no noto

-Lo que paso es que como el alcalde no había mandado a reparar las alcantarillas ni había hecho el drenaje pluvial se inundo toda la ciudad, el agua alcanzo hasta el segundo piso del edificio

-En serio! Vaya que mal…- comento Lila

-Si, ese día fue toda una aventura, el señor Simmons cayo al agua y entre todos pudimos sacarlo – dijo Arnold recordando ese día

-Vamos amigo tu fuiste el de la idea de todo, fue gracias a ti que nos pusiste en orden

-Vaya Arnold que valiente

-No fue gran cosa, todos cooperamos…

-Claro que fue gran cosa, salvaste al señor Simmons, además recuerda que también ayudaste a Helga cuando cayo por la ventana – Arnold se quedo callado cuando recordó lo que paso. "Vamos tiren" gritaba Arnold, el señor Simmons pudo subir pero entones Helga cayo, "Ahh", "Helga no!"

-Helga…- murmuro el rubio, Lila miro molesta a Gerald quien sonreía al verla así, en ese momento el señor Jackson entro por la puerta con todo el pelo mojado, Lila sin decir nada volvió a su lugar

-Vaya que lluvia!, no se como los hicieron venir a clases con esta tormenta… - el maestro dejo su abrigo en el perchero que estaba en la esquina del salón y miro a los alumnos – veo que están todos… a no me falta una… - dijo mirando el asiento donde Helga debería de estar – Pheope, ¿sabes algo de Helga? – la chica solo negó con la cabeza

-No la eh visto desde el sábado…

-Mmm tal ves se resfrió o algo… bueno entonces – en ese momento la puerta del salón se abrió y detrás de ella apareció Helga

-Lamento la tardanza… - todas las miradas del salón se pusieron en ella, Helga llevaba puesto una chamarra rosa arriba de su blusa blanca de manga larga y con una falda rosa, además el cabello lo llevaba suelto con un listón puesto como diadema, todos en el salón se miraron sorprendidos, Lorenzo y Pheope sonrieron – mis padres estaban hablando con el director…

-No importa Helga pasa – le dijo sonriendo el maestro, Helga asintió y se dirigió a su asiento sin siquiera dirigir su mirada a Arnold, cuando tomo asiento miro a Lorenzo que estaba a su lado

-Hola…

-Hola – le dijo – te ves bien así – Helga lo miro riendo y se volteo ya que el maestro ya había comenzado con la clase. Al terminar la primera sesión de clases, todos comenzaron a salir hacia la cafetería lo más rápido posible ya que sabían que debido a las lluvias las mesas se ocuparían muy pronto pero eso no parecía importarle a Helga y Lorenzo.

-Oye… - Helga que estaba aun guardando sus cosas miro a su amigo que estaba parado a su lado – hola

-Creo que ya nos habíamos saludado no…

-Si, pero y eso que…

-Bueno como quieras – le dijo la chica levantándose

-Dime Helga ¿como estas?

-Mmm bien, realmente bien

-De verdad… - Helga sonrió y ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia la puerta

-Sip, la verdad es que me di cuenta que lo que paso no vale la pena para que me ponga mal… - dijo mientras pasaban cerca de Arnold, Pheope y Gerald que estaban esperando que la chica terminara sus apuntes

-Eso es cierto… ven vamos a la cafetería seguro Amanda ya nos esta esperando… - Arnold miro con tristeza como desaparecían por la puerta

-¿Estas bien Arnold? – el chico miro a su amigo

-No, pero no puedo hacer nada mas… ella tomo su decisión – Pheope y Gerald se miraron

-Sabes amigo hay algo que debes de saber sobre Lila… - en ese momento Lila llego e interrumpió la conversación

-Arnold podrías acompañarme con la enfermera, no me siento muy bien…- el chico la miro preocupado

-¿Qué tienes Lila?

-No lo se me duele mucho la cabeza, creo que después de todo si me voy a resfriar…

-De acuerdo vamos, chicos los veo en un rato si… - les dijo mirándolos, ellos asintieron pero le dirigieron una mirada molesta a la chica que les sonreía burlonamente sin que Arnold se diera cuenta

-Esta bien – entonces ambos salieron por la puerta – creo que va a ser muy difícil poder hablar con Arnold – comento Gerald mirando a su novia y salían también del salón

-Si y lo peor de todo es que todo el salón se siente muy tenso… me di cuenta que nadie, ni siquiera Nadine le habla a Rhonda, me da mucha pena

-Lo se pero la verdad ella se lo busco…

-Gerald, Lila a estado engañándonos a todos desde que llego… a Rhonda también la engaño solo que termino quedando mal por su culpa

-Tal ves tengas razón pero, me molesta el pensar que si no fuera por ella nada de esto hubiera pasado

-Igual a mi pero, creo que con ella ya se abra dado cuenta de que hizo mal… solo esperemos que las cosas entre Helga y Arnold se arreglen – Gerald asintió y le tomo la mano

-Si, creo que ellos tienen muchos problemas para tener solo 11 años… no los quiero ver de 30 – ambos se rieron y entraron a la cafetería, la cual ya estaba llena, solo quedaba una mesa que le ganaron a unos chicos de primer año. Mientras tanto Helga y Lorenzo buscaban con la mirada a Amanda quien había llegado primero para poder separar la mesa y desde allí les hacia señas para que se acercaran

-Mira allá esta – le dijo Lorenzo al verla y ambos se dirigieron hacia allá, Lorenzo se sentó al lado de Amanda y enfrente Helga

-Hola – le dijo sonriendo el chico a Amanda que se había sonrojado un poco

-Hola… - Helga los miraba divertida

-Si quieren me voy… - ambos la miraron sonrojados

-No digas tonterías… - le reprocho Amanda

-Ya no te molestes, bueno por lo menos algo bueno salio de la odiosa fiesta de Rhonda…- los chicos se miraron preocupados – tranquilos ya les dije, estoy bien, ya paso y eso no me va a afectar… bueno si pero no del mismo modo

-Helga…

-Estoy bien Amanda de veras, ahora cuéntenme, pero con detalle como se hicieron novios – dijo sonriendo y comenzó a reír al ver como la cara de sus amigos se tornaba de un color rojo de nuevo - bueno si lo ponen así no me cuenten… :P

La hora del receso paso muy rápido para todos, Helga, Amanda y Lorenzo terminaron 10 minutos antes de que se acabara el tiempo para ceder la mesa a unos chicos que aun no conseguían asientos

-Oigan tengo que ir a hablar con el maestro Simmons

-¿Y para que? – le pregunto Helga curiosa a su amigo, el chico se encogió de hombros

-No lo se, no me lo dijo… ¿me acompañan?

-Yo si – le dijo Amanda sonriendo y colgándose de su brazo – y tu Helga

-Me encantaría tortolitos pero quiero ir al baño y a además quiero devolverle unos apuntes a Pheope y son de la otra clase así que me voy adelantando al salón

-¿Estas segura? – le pregunto Amanda – si quieres puedo acompañarte

-No, estoy bien vayan - entonces ellos asintieron y tomaron el pasillo contrario donde se encontraba la oficina del Sr. Simmons, Helga camino lentamente hacia el baño, había muchos alumnos en el pasillo platicando debido que la cafetería estaba llena, al llegar al baño se detuvo antes de entrar pues vio que Arnold y Lila salían de la enfermería, la pelirroja iba tomada del brazo del chico Helga entonces sintió como todo el sentimiento que había estado guardando desde el día de la fiesta iba a salir a relucir así que dándose la vuelta entro al baño. Estaba vació, o por lo menos eso creía. Helga se acerco al lavabo y contemplo su imagen en el espejo.

-Él no vale la pena Helga… entiéndelo no lo vale… - sus ojos se iban llenando poco a poco de lagrimas cuando de la puerta de un baño se abrió dejando ver a Rhonda mirándola algo sorprendida, Helga inmediatamente se limpio las lagrimas y se dirigió hacia la puerta

-Helga espera! – dijo parándose frente a ella

-¿Que quieres?

-Yo… quería disculparme, me excedí no debí de ayudar a Lila… yo no quise lastimarte

-¿De verdad? – le dijo sarcásticamente ella – lo siento princesa pero no lo creo, ahora déjame salir – dijo rodeándola y avanzando hacia la puerta

-Tu de verdad lo quieres… ¿no es así? – Helga se detuvo cuando iba a abrir la puerta y volteo a verla

-Si lo quiero… mas de lo que te puedes imaginar, se que en realidad no te interesa esto y que seguro buscaras una manera de hacerme quedar en ridículo como en tu fiesta pero sabes que… no me importa, ya no por que tu y Lila me hicieron ver que en realidad Arnold y yo somos como agua y aceite, nunca podríamos estar juntos… así que gracias… - y diciendo esto salio del baño, dejando a Rhonda pasmada ante aquella conversación.

-En el siguiente bloque de clases, el señor Jackson puso otra actividad a los equipos que ya estaban formados así que las siguientes 2 horas se la pasaron haciendo una pequeña maqueta del tema que en Historia anteriormente habían buscado, Helga después de entrar del receso estuvo más callada cosa que Lorenzo noto, pero no consiguió sacarle nada en el resto del día. Veinte minutos antes de salir de clases el maestro les había pedido a todos que guardaran sus cosas, ya que iría a llamar a sus padres para que vinieran por ellos ya que la lluvia se había intensificado y el transporte estaba fallando. Los chicos comenzaron a hablar en vos alta haciendo un gran escándalo en el salón, algunos salieron al baño mientras el maestro regresaba. Helga estaba guardando sus cosas cuando Pheope se le acerco

-Hola Helga

-Pheop´s hola – le dijo sonriendo

-¿Como estas? Quería hablarte el domingo pero el teléfono no funcionaba

-Bien, si lo se Bob estaba histérico por que tenia que confirmar un pedido y ni el celular funcionaba

-Me imagino… Helga ¿de verdad estas bien?

-Por que todos me preguntan lo mismo, si, estoy bien… tu mas que nadie debería de saber que no dejo que cualquier cosa me deprima – su amiga sonrió

-Si lo se… pero también se lo sensible que eres con el tema del mantecado…

-Pues adivina, ya no te tienes que preocupar Pheope, los tiempos cambian y ya es tiempo de dejar al mantecado atrás…

-¿Estas segura…? - Helga bajo su tono de voz, Pheope la miro preocupada

-Es lo mejor…

Mientras tanto Rhonda miraba la lluvia caer por la ventana, lo que había hablado con Helga la había sacado de onda, no esperaba que le confesara así de fácil sus sentimientos por Arnold y menos a ella…

-"_Siempre supe que tenían algo extraño esos dos… pero nunca pensé que fuera algo tan real… Helga parecía tan dolida cuando la vi…" _– Rhonda desvió su mirada y vio a Lila que de nuevo le había sacado platica a Arnold

-Rhonda… - la chica miro hacia atrás y vio que era a su amiga Nadine la que la llamaba – se que no quieres hablar conmigo pero quiero disculparme… nunca mi intención fue el hacerte quedar mal, pero Lila te hizo hacer cosas que no están bien… Lila no quiere a Arnold…

-¿Como puedes estar segura de eso Nadine…?

-Por que hasta que Arnold se comenzó a fijar en alguien mas ella se dio cuenta que lo "_quería_", no se te hace extraño, piénsalo, a Lila solo le molesto que Arnold ya no le prestara toda la atención que le daba, que la invitara a salir, que almorzara con ella… no soportaba la idea de que Helga le ganara…

-¿A que te refieres?

-Lila sabia lo que Helga sentía por Arnold, así que cuando se dio cuenta que a Arnold le gustaba Helga y no ella, quiso separarlos, y lo peor del caso Rhonda es que ella fue la que te dejo e hizo quedar mal… se que crees que ella es tu amiga pero…

-No… ella no es mi amiga, pero tu si…- Nadine la miro sonriendo – Nadine lamento tanto la manera que te eh tratado…

-No te preocupes Rhonda, yo lo único que quería era que vieras lo que Lila realmente es

-No se como no me di cuenta de esto antes… pero dime Nadine ¿como sabes tantas cosas?

-Pheope me lo dijo, anoche después de que…

-Dilo, te corrí… - dijo Rhonda apenada, Nadine sonrió

-Si, me encontré a Pheope y a Gerald y como recordé que mis padres llegarían tarde me quede un rato en su casa y me comento lo que había estado pasando entre ellos…

-Ya veo, pero lo que no entiendo es que si Arnold sabia lo que sentía por Helga por que no se lo dijo

-A veces no es sencillo aceptar lo que uno siente por alguien Rhonda…- le dijo su amiga sonriendo, Rhonda se quedo pensando un momento y dirigió su mirada a donde estaba Harold, de nuevo sintió que su corazón comenzaba a latir muy rápido – creo que debes hablar con él Rhonda – le dijo Nadine sonriendo – vamos después de todo le debes una disculpa – Rhonda asintió y se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió hacia él, Harold estaba solo jugando con su lápiz sin mirar a ningún lado

-Harold – al ver a Rhonda parada frente a el, comenzó a guardar sus cosas sin intención de escucharla

-¿Que quieres?

-Quiero hablar contigo… mira se que me porte muy mal y lo lamento tanto… yo no quise… - en ese momento el maestro entro al salón

-Chicos sus padres ya comenzaron a llegar, vengan a la puerta, _en orden_ por favor – dijo y salio de nuevo guiando a los alumnos que iban saliendo detrás de el, Harold miro fríamente a Rhonda. Para entonces la mayoría de los alumnos ya habían salido solo quedaban ellos dos, Nadine, Sid y Stinky,

-Si seguro…- le dijo sarcásticamente y tomando su mochila se dispuso a irse, Rhonda no sabia que hacer, quería disculparse pero no sabia como…

-Me gustas! – la mirada de los cuatro chicos que estaban allí se posaron en la chica Lloyd cuyo rostro se había puesto totalmente rojo, Harold la miraba con los ojos muy abiertos – Harold, me gustas… y lamento mucho no haber dicho en mi fiesta que tu eras mi pareja, lo siento… - la voz de la chica temblaba, Harold que a cada segundo que pasaba se iba poniendo rojo le sonrió un poco, Nadine los miraba emocionada, Sid y Stinky por su parte después de salir del shock habían empezado a echarles carro…

-Rhonda y Harold son novios, jajaja

-Vaya pareja! – dijo Sid riéndose de la cara de Harold que aun seguía roja pero que ahora era de coraje

-¡¡Cállense…!!

-Se quieren, son novios y se dan muchos besitos…- Rhonda estaba completamente roja y Harold sin poderse aguantar comenzó a corretearlos por los pasillos de la escuela, Nadine se acerco sonriendo a su amiga

-Tienes razón Nadine, no es nada fácil… u

-Sip, pero ¿te sientes mejor?

-Bastante… ahora tengo que arreglar lo que descompuse antes que sea muy tarde, vamos…

Salieron a los pasillos donde Harold seguía persiguiendo a Sid y a Stinky, en la puerta muchos de sus compañeros ya se habían ido, en una esquina vieron a Amanda y Lorenzo y se aceraron las chicas a ellos

-Chicos, donde esta Helga – Amanda miro molesta a Rhonda

-¿Para que la quieres, no te basta con lo que ya hiciste?

-Amanda, quiero arreglar las cosas, yo pensé que Arnold aun quería a Lila, por eso la intente ayudar, se que me pase y por eso quiero que todo este como debería… - Amanda la miraba incrédula – mira si quieres no me creas pero realmente no quiero dejar que Lila siga adelante con esta mentira, pero necesito su ayuda…- Lorenzo apretó la mano de su novia y le sonrió, Amanda suspiro y asintió

-De acuerdo, lamento mi actitud pero ya no se que esperar

-Si comprendo…

-Y piensas decirle la verdad a Helga… - le pregunto Lorenzo

-Eso quiero, para que pueda hablar con Arnold y arreglar las cosas

-Pues hace unos momentos se fue, tendrás que pensar en algo mas

-Yo tengo una buena idea…- le dijo Amanda sonriendo, Rhonda la miro y ella señalo a Lila, Arnold, Pheope y Gerald que estaban esperando que llegaran por ellos – creo que deberías decírselo a él, así él arreglaría las cosas y tu le mostrarías a Lila un poco lo que tu sentiste cuando ella te dejo sola

-Pero, no se si debería…- Rhonda se quedo pensando un minuto y miro a Nadine quien le sonrió un poco – de acuerdo- dijo y lentamente se acerco a ellos seguida de Nadine. Al llegar Lila la miro sonriendo

-Hola Rhonda, ¿que sucede? – le pregunto al notar la seriedad en su rostro

-Arnold necesito hablar contigo - Arnold la miraba extrañada – hay algo que tengo que decirte…- Lila miraba asustada a Rhonda

-¿Que sucede?

-Es sobre lo que paso en la fiesta… Lila y yo…- pero antes de que pudiera terminar Lila la interrumpió

-Planeamos apagar las luces a esa hora tu crees pero se nos olvido y casualmente se fue la luz… no es así Rhonda…- le dijo mirándola molesta

-No, no es cierto – Lila entonces se puso pálida y la miro con ojos suplicantes – lo siento Lila pero no estuvo bien lo que hicimos, no tiene caso mentir tanto

-¿Que esta pasando? – pregunto Arnold mirándolas

-No es nada Arnold…

-Claro que si, Arnold, en primer lugar, Lorenzo y Helga no son novios… - Arnold abrió los ojos mirándola desconcertado, pronto vio a Amanda y Lorenzo que aparecieron atrás de la chica

-Es cierto…- le dijo Lorenzo y le mostró su mano que estaba entrelazada con la de Amanda – Helga y yo solo somos amigos Arnold

-En segundo, el día de la fiesta yo te estaba entreteniendo para que Lila pudiera hablar con Helga y alejarla de ti…- Arnold entro en shock y se quedo callado unos segundos

-¿¿¿Qué??? – le pregunto mirando molesto a Lila, la chica tenia los ojos llorosos para entonces la atención de los chicos que aun quedaban allí se había puesto en ellos – ¿hiciste eso?

-Arnold! Yo…

-¿Por que hiciste eso Lila…?

-Te estabas alejando de mi Arnold… ya ni siquiera me hablabas, yo te dije que me gustabas y ni siquiera lo tomaste en cuenta, querías llevarla al baile…

-Si y eso es por que me gusta Helga, Lila no tu!

-Pero por que, Arnold, por que te fijaste en ella, que es lo que tiene que yo no

-Ella no me a mentido para estar junto a mi… la verdad me decepcionas Lila… - de los ojos de la chica comenzaron a brotar lagrimas y lo miro molesto

-Bien pues como quieras… - y diciendo esto salio corriendo a donde su papá ya la esperaba en el auto…

-Arnold lo siento tanto… Lila me hizo creer que Helga quería separarlos a ustedes dos, por eso le ayude

-Eso ya no importa Rhonda… - Arnold dirigió su mirada a Lorenzo y Amanda – lamento haber…

-No hay problema

-Ya no pierdas tiempo Arnold, será mejor que arregles este enredo – le dijo Amanda divertida de la cara del chico

-¿Donde esta Helga?

-Vinieron por ella hace un rato Arnold – le dijo Pheope

-Vamos viejo mejor vete, tu abuelo te esta esperando – le dijo Gerald señalando un cadilac café donde Phil lo esperaba sin dejar de presionar el claxon

-Arnold muévete!

-De acuerdo, ya me voy, deséenme suerte – sus compañeros le sonrieron y Arnold corrió hacia el carro

-Vaya enano como te tardas…

-Arranca abuelo arranca

-A ahora si traes prisa… - dijo mientras comenzaba a avanzar el carro – que pasa chaparrin

-Necesito que me dejes en casa de Helga…

-¿En casa de tu amiguita de una sola ceja? – pregunto extrañado, Arnold asintió

-Tengo que decirle que la quiero…. – su abuelo presiono el freno haciendo que casi chocara con los carros que venían atrás – abuelo!

-Lo siento, lo siento…- le dijo sonriendo – siendo eso… vamos a toda maquina!!- y presionando el acelerador hasta el fondo, tomo varios atajos y pronto se encontraban frente a la casa de los Pataki – listo

-Gracias abuelo, te veré mas tarde en la casa… - le dijo sonriendo y bajando rápidamente del auto

-Jejeje buena suerte chaparrito

-o-

En la casa de los Pataki, Helga se encontraba encerrada en su habitación escuchando música mientras trataba de leer un libro que les había dejado de tarea el Sr. Jackson, cuando escucho que Olga la llamaba. Salio de su habitación y desde las escaleras pregunto

-¿Qué? – Olga la miraba sonriendo

-Te buscan

-¿A mi? – Olga asintió y Helga bajo las escaleras - ¿Quién podría…? Arnold! – dijo al mirar al chico parado completamente empapado en la puerta de su casa

-Yo los dejo solos – dijo Olga y se alejo hacia la sala

-¿Que haces aquí? – le pregunto fríamente, pero sintiendo poco a poco una emoción en todo su ser al verlo, allí frente a ella mirándola sonriendo

-Helga necesitamos hablar…

-No tenemos nada de que hablar Arnoldo

-Si, Helga todo es una confusión, Lila y yo…

-No me importa tu tonta relación con la niña perfección así que… aléjate de mi – dijo y le cerro la puerta en la cara.

-Helga!!!

-Vete…- Olga se acerco a su hermana

-¿Pero que?....

-Ni se te ocurra abrirle Olga… - le dijo mirándola molesta y subió corriendo a su habitación, y se encerró de nuevo – es un tonto, tonto, tonto…

-Si y si no me ayudas pronto voy a ser un tonto muerto…

-¿Pero que… ? – instantáneamente Helga se dio la vuelta y se acerco a la ventana donde vio a Arnold tratando de no resbalarse en la escalera de incendios que estaba junto a su ventana, Helga solo lo miro a través del vidrio

-Helga por favor solo quiero hablar… - por fin decidió abrir la ventana, un fuerte aire entro por ella al igual que las gruesas gotas de agua que ahora mojaban a ambos

-Que es lo que quieres Arnold! Ya te dije no quiero hablar contigo

-Pero yo si, no lo entiendes, Lila nos engaño a los dos

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Rhonda y Lila me hicieron creer que tu y Lorenzo… - Helga miraba expectante a Arnold

-¿Bromeas? Y tu les creíste, después de que te había dicho lo que sentía por ti…

-Nunca hablamos después de esa ves, Helga entiéndeme, estaba confundido

-Bien pues ese es tu problema…- dijo e intento cerrar la ventana pero Arnold la detuvo

-Escúchame Helga… ya no estoy confundido sobre lo que siento por ti… te quiero… mucho, mucho mas de lo que puedo explicar… - los ojos de Helga se abrieron de par en par y sus mejillas se colorearon pero pronto frunció de nuevo el ceño y lo miro molesta

-Si se nota, por eso andas con esa arpía venenosa… - Arnold le sonrió

-Helga, yo no ando con Lila, todo lo que te dijo es mentira, todo era parte de su plan…

-Y por eso la llevaste al baile…

-Yo quería llevarte a ti pero nunca pude pedírtelo, no me dejaba en paz… - Helga se quedo callada por unos momentos mirandolo

-No se si puedo creerte Arnold, no quiero mañana despertar y verte de nuevo con esa…- Helga se detuvo, se sentía tan confundida, Arnold la miraba sonriendo

-No pasara… te lo prometo – le dijo tomándola de la mano, poco a poco se fue acercando a ella, Helga miraba a Arnold con ojos entrecerrados, hasta que por fin sus labios se tocaron en un beso muy tierno (no como los que ella le daba sin permiso :P)

-" _Si esto es un sueño Dios… por favor no quiero despertar_" – en ese momento se escucho la vos de Bob que la llamaba

-Helga necesitamos…- en ese momento la puerta se abrió y Helga inmediatamente empujo a Arnold que cayo de sentón en la base

-Auch…- Bob la miraba extrañada, Helga estaba completamente mojada y lo veía sonriendo un poco

-¿Que estas haciendo con la ventana abierta?

-Mmm nada es solo que… quería un poco de aire fresco... – Bob levanto una ceja

-De acuerdo como sea, tu madre y Olga necesitan tu ayuda para poner la mesa

-Si de acuerdo papa en un momento voy… - le dijo sonriendo, Bob miro de nuevo la ventana y luego a ella

-Creo que de verías cerrar la ventana Helga, te estas mojando – y diciendo esto cerro la puerta desapareciendo tras de ella, Helga inmediatamente se asomo por la ventana donde vio a Arnold sentado en la base de las escaleras

-¿Estas bien? lo siento pero si te ven…

-Si estoy bien Helga… - los dos se vieron sonriendo, Helga sentía su corazón palpitar a mil por hora

-Entonces Helga… ¿estamos bien? – ella le sonrió

-Estamos bien…

-Entonces te gustaría… - Arnold temblaba de pies a cabeza y la miraba nervioso, Helga con una mano le tapo la boca

-Será mejor que eso lo dejemos para después… Arnold solo tenemos 11 años

-Si te entiendo…- dijo seriamente, después de pensar unos segundos la miro sonriendo - entonces te gustaría, no se tal ves si mañana el día esta mejor salir a tomar una malteada o algo… - Helga sonrió

-Creo que preferiría un mantecado – Arnold también le sonrió

-Entonces mantecado será… hasta mañana Helga…- le dijo y comenzó a bajar lentamente las escaleras

-Ten cuidado… adiós… - dijo cuando ya estaba en la acera se despidió con la mano, despues Helga miro hacia el cielo aun estaba gris, pero la lluvia poco a poco iba cesando yde entre las nubes rayos del solse colaban para dar anuncio de que la tormenta, por fin habia pasado...Helga por fin cerro la ventanaal escuchar la voz de su padre llamandole

-¡¡¡Helga!!!

-¡Ya voy…! – le grito pero antes de salir de su habitación abrió su armario donde se encontraba su altar - creo que ya no te voy a necesitar… pero por si las dudas aquí te quedas, y tomando uno pequeño libro rosa cuyas paginas estaban en blanco comenzó a escribir

_Lunes 2 de noviembre_

_Los sueños van y vienen_

_A veces son buenos a veces malos_

_A veces los recuerdas y a veces no_

_A veces son posibles otros inalcanzables_

_Mi sueño estaba sujeto a tu persona Arnold_

_Mi sueño era inalcanzable_

_Por que no podía tenerte a mi lado_

_Por que no podías quererme_

_Por eso me aferraba a mi sueño_

_Por eso dormía sin despertar_

_Para verte_

_Para estar cerca de ti_

_Pero hasta ahora me doy cuenta mi dulce amado_

_Que hasta ahora toda mi vida había estado soñando_

_Y al despertar esta mañana encontré_

_Que **tú** eres mi realidad _

_ FIN _

* * *

_**..................... O O**_

**¿Y bien? que les parecio, espero que les guste como a mi me gusto, como vieron al final tenia que poner algo referente a la edad (si importa!!!) pero considero que aun el amor pude apoderarse del corazon de los niños de 11 años jeje. Bueno espero que les haya gustado y que me den su humilde opinion. Debo de agradecerles mucho a todos los que siguieron mi fic ya que sus comentarios me daban esas ganas de seguirle je. Les agradezco mucho es mi primer fic largo publicado y estoy feliz. La verdad ya no se que poner se me van las palabrasasi queeso es todoy pues si Dios quiere pues pronto publicare algo. Cuidense mucho y gracias de nuevo.**

**Atte: Mimi Star n n :)**


End file.
